A Phoenix Within The Dying Flames
by waterlily12
Summary: A phoenix signals change and rebirth, it's also what a journey is about. There's a desire, a change, and re-evaluations. There's also a goal and a home to return to. But Serena have none of those; therefore, she refuses the opportunity when it came knocking at her doorsteps-literally. But she never expected Fate to set her up for one. There's a goal, yes. Home? Not anymore, no
1. Chapter 1 - No Thank you

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

_An empty pokeball was placed on something solid, like cement, but the area was also surrounded by grass and other carefully carved stones. Sadden sliver - grey eyes watched it poignantly and restraining anymore emotions that may leak. The gaze showed nothing but hopelessness and of a diminished light. All energy that they once held was no longer there._

_The pair of eyes closed and two droplet of tears shone in the coming darkness, splattering onto the ground and letting all the emotions burst within those two droplets. Footsteps were heard and the pair of hollow eyes were never seen in the premise again, but two words echoed through the open silence._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

The cold morning wind rustled the leaves next to a house in Vaniville Town. The window behind it has its curtains wide open and revealing what the room looks like inside. Pink and white walls, several boxes left untouched; a bed near the corner, next to the window, with a girl sleeping soundly on it.

The wind pounded on the the window and visible sunlight radiated on the honey brown hair girl's face. She groaned and turn around, covering her head with her blanket. She didn't want to wake up just yet, after all the moving and jet lag, she needed more sleep. Besides, the morning is so cold, it just makes the girl want to hibernate.

"Serena!"

The said girl refused to respond to the voice of her mom. She snuggled even more into her blanket.

"SERENA!"

Still no response from the girl. Little did Serena know, she was going to get a rude awakening.

A little robin Pokemon flew in from the window, prompting to wake Serena up with the prodding of its beak. _"Serena, wake up! Your mom's calling!"_

All the brunette could hear was chirping of Fletching's own name but it was enough to annoy her.

"Leave me alone." Serena mumbled, tossing around.

_"Don't make me do this Serena..."_ Fletchling made more efforts to try to _gently _wake her up but to no avail. Some time passed and the little robin Pokemon grew _very _annoyed by the stubborn girl.

_"That's it!"_ A vein popped on its little red head, then proceed to soar up and direct its beak towards Serena. With one good dive, a scream of pain can be heard throughout the house, which was followed by the sound of the honey brown hair girl dropping out of bed.

Serena rub her head from hitting the floor, forgetting that her stomach hurts like hell. Her eyes glared daggers up at the little flying type. "Robin…did you really have to do that?"

The robin Pokemon perch on her head and jerk its head the other way with sass, as if saying 'so what?'

The brunette's eyes twitched in annoyance, she so wanted to strangle the bird.

A chuckle was heard by the door and Serena turn to see her mom, Grace, leaning by the door frame. Fletchling immediately flew to her and she gave it a scratch under its chin as if to say a job well done.

"Robin is only doing its job."

"Not a very good job," The girl growled, rubbing her aching stomach. "I won't even be able to eat."

"It would help if you woke up earlier," her mom quipped, then look around the room to see unopened boxes. "And why haven't you unpacked?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "We moved in yesterday."

"At least unpack one box."

"Why should I?" She protested, folding her arms. "We're bound to move again sooner or later."

"Serena, please," Grace said in exasperation. "At least arrange some things in your room so that it wouldn't look so empty. These things are yours so don't expect me to unpack for you. And I'm not cleaning a room full of boxes."

Her mom turned around, about to head downstairs. "Oh, and breakfast is ready."

Serena sighed, getting up and open the box that's marked _CLOTHES; _she just took out a random set and put it on just so that her mom won't be fussing as much about her appearance. She change out of her pink pajamas and into a black blouse, red skirt, and black stockings; a strange - looking, black bracelet with a colorful stone embedded in it was kept on her wrist.

The brunette took a look at herself in the mirror and huffed at the state of her hair. She fished out a comb from the boxes and combed her hair of every knot so that it's neat and presentable.

Serena look in the mirror again and felt that something was missing.

"Oh, right."

She look on the dresser next to her bed to find a red felt hat with white framed sunglasses resting on it. How could she forget about her precious hat? Serena ambled over to get the item, but she took a moment's time to gaze at it, thinking of how much memory the hat held for her and yet it was still in good condition after all this time.

Serena made her way downstairs, putting her hat on while she was at it. When she got into the kitchen, the brunette saw the table already with a plate of pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Now there's my little girl." Grace smiled, satisfied that her daughter was finally awake and dressed, but she did question as to why Serena wasn't wearing clothes appropriate for the weather.

"It's not that cold." Serena deadpanned, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"You're going to catch a cold if you go outside like that." Grace frowned.

"Really mom, I'm fine like this. It's not like I'm planning on going out anyways." Serena pressed on, though she was really half telling the truth. Sure she feel a bit cold but she didn't want to go back and change again. Besides, she's not going to go outside when she have her things to unpack.

"At least smile a little."

Serena ignored the comment, deeming it useless to her. Does her mom realize how much work smiling could waste? All the contraction in the muscles. Keeping a scowl on Serena's face was much more easier than forcing a smile and waste less of her energy.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Serena's peaceful breakfast. Seeing that her mom was busy, Serena sighed and scraped out of her chair. "I'll get it."

Upon opening the door, the brunette was greeted by two people. A boy that looked to be around her age, he had raven hair and electric-blue eyes. A red cap with black framed glasses rested on his head. He wore a blue and white jacket that went up to his neck, blue pants and brown boots. A black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

The girl next to her looks younger, with chestnut brown hair and...four pigtails tied in a unique fashion. She wore a hot pink blouse with black ribbons trailing down the middle, blue denim-jean shorts, and pink shoes. She had a pink and white mini purse strapped to her shoulder.

_"__Bonjour -" _SLAM!

Serena had closed the door on them when they spoke.

"Serena, who was it?"

The brunette look at her mom, who was carrying a box. "I don't know, they didn't speak Central PokeLang."

"Serena," Her mom scolded at her knowingly. "Don't close the door on them just because you don't want to interact with other people and dealing with their foreign language."

"Mom, have you ever heard of stranger danger?" The brunette retaliated with her arms waving up in emphasis. The doorbell rang again and Serena groaned, knowing that it's those two teenagers again. She flung open the door again, while maintaining a poker face.

_"Pourquoi avez-vous -"_

The brunette held up her hand to stop the girl before she could continue. "Mind speaking in something I can understand?" That came out ruder than she wanted but Serena could care less about it right now.

"Ah sorry!" the girl said, with way too much energy to Serena's liking. She was bouncing up and down, then bowing apologetically.

"I get too excited sometimes that I speak in my native language!"

"..." _Then lose that excitement of yours._

"Anyways!" She started to bounce again, much to the brunette's annoyance. "I'm Shauna and this is Calem!"

She motioned to the boy next to him, who seemed to be taking an interest at the structure of the house.

"We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood! Calem and I are your neighbors!"

The brunette only nodded in response, wanting to speak as less as possible. She had the urge to close the door in their face again.

"Oh! While we're also here to welcome you, we're here to get you out of here!"

"Wait what?" Serena scrutinized her brows. She was getting suspicious of these people. It was strange to have people welcoming her to the neighborhood then the next thing they blurt out is that they're going to taking her from her house.

"What Shauna meant was that we're kidnapping you," Calem said with a tone of carelessness, though finally directing his gaze to the brunette. Serena wondered if he could read minds or something, because that's exactly what she was thinking.

He saw Serena's suspicious look and smirked. "Can't take a joke can you?" A tick mark appeared on the brunette's head. She was starting to dislike this boy more and more than she already have.

"Anyways, we just want you to come with us to Aquacorde Town."

"And...for what reason if I may ask?"

"Are you familiar with Prof. Sycamore?" He asked out of the blue.

"No." Serena lied. Of course she knew the Kalos Professor, but she wasn't just going to blurt it out to a bunch of strangers that she just met.

"You're not?" He raised an inquisitive brow. "How is it that you don't know who the world-renown Professor is, yet he knows you, who just moved here?"

Serena rolled her eyes at his conceited tone of voice. _How would you react if I tell you he's actually my uncle and that he's not that big of a deal to me?_

"Oh oh!" Shauna raised her hand as if she was in class. "I never got your name!"

"...Serena."

"Okay then, guess what Serena?" Shauna chimed in the same enthusiasm that doesn't seem to be wearing off anytime soon. "Prof. Sycamore wants us to get a Pokemon to go on a Kalos journey to help in his research!"

"...Sorry, but did I just hear Pokemon and journey in the same sentence?" The brunette asked for confirmation, earning her a curious look from raven hair male. He caught a glimpse of the haunting look that those silver - grey eyes held before it disappeared.

_What was that...? _Calem wondered.

"Yep! Pro. Sycamore wants to give the three of us a Pokemon so that we can explore Kalos and help him with his research!" Shauna repeated, still bouncing in excitement, oblivious to the sudden change of mood.

"...No thank you." Serena deadpanned, about to close the door, but Calem stopped her from doing it by thrusting his hand against the wooden surface of the blue door.

"Why not?" He asked. "Not everyone gets a chance of getting a Pokemon and traveling the world at our age. We should be happy that Prof. Sycamore chose us out of everyone else."

Serena gripped the door knob tightly, pursing her lips. "I want neither, so would you leave me alone so I can go back to unpacking?"

"But…" Shauna said, disappointment filled her voice. "The Professor already arranged it."

"I don't care," Serena replied coldly, her eyes growing icy like the weather. "If he thinks that he can decide on things without telling me, he's sadly mistaken."

"But the three Pokemon are waiting to be picked by a trainer!" Calem argued, not knowing why he cared so much to get the girl to change her mind, it's not like it mattered to him. "You can't just let one of them get their hopes up and be send back to Prof. Sycamore."

That made Serena hesitated for a bit but she was still firm in her decision. She shook her head, these two were persuading the wrong person.

"Serena?" Grace called within the household. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing mom," she replied and then turned back to the duo. "If that's all you want from me, then we're done here."

Before they could do anything, she slammed the door on them. Serena leaned against the wooden surface, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Are you okay Serena?" Grace asked in concern, coming from the living room.

"I'm fine," The brunette replied, looking up. Her eyes were now as cold as ice. "Mom, I need the phone, where is it?"

"Oh um...it's somewhere…" She thought for a moment, then something click. "Use the Holo Caster on the table."

"Thanks."

"Serena," Grace furrowed her brows. "Is it...about traveling?"

The girl froze on her way to the glass table to grab the Holo Caster. She clench her hands into fists, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from her mom.

"Did Uncle tell you about this?"

"Actually...yes," Grace replied tentatively. "He only called this morning when you're asleep."

"..." Serena didn't make any more comment and made a grab for the device. She turned it on and scrolled through the list of contacts until she reached one that was labeled as _AUGUSTINE SYCAMORE _and pressed the _CALL _button.

_"Bonjour~!"_ came Prof. Sycamore's voice. A holographic picture of the man appeared, showing he had wavy purple hair and wear a lab coat over a purple shirt.

"Uncle, who told you that I would agree to this?" Serena seethed.

_"Ah, hello my peu nièce!"_

"Cut to the chase" The brunette growled.

The Professor sighed,_ "I just thought that you would like that chance."_

"Like it? Why would I like it?" Serena retorted. "There's nothing to like about it anymore! Why did you have to decide on that without asking me first?!"

_"Serena…"_

"Uncle, you know what happened," She continued. "I don't want to repeat that again. I never _ever _want to be a Pokemon Trainer again."

Prof. Sycamore gave her a sympathetic look. _"I just thought that this would help you. You were so much happier in the past, if only..."_

Serena only shook her head. "The past can't be changed anymore and this isn't going to help me; it'll only make it worst. That happy Serena you knew is gone."

_"If that's really what you want…"_

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Serena said apologetically. "You'll have to chose a different person for your research. I don't want the last Pokemon to be disappointed that it's not going to be picked. And don't tell the other people you chose about this, I rather them not know about our family connection."

The brunette terminated the call before her uncle can respond. She trudged up to her room, with her mom looking after her. Grace sighed and return to what she was doing. Things really haven't been the same since _that_ happened. Grace wished that Serena wouldn't linger in the past for so long. It wasn't her fault.

Grace opened a box to reveal a red device. Serena must've put it there by accident. She was about to call her down but decide against it. She probably wouldn't even want to look at it, but she does wonder why she kept the device. Maybe there's still a ray of hope.

* * *

At Aquacorde Town

"Where's the third?" ask a rather corpulent boy with a black shirt and Torchic hair style. Shauna plopped down onto her seat dejectedly while Calem just heaved a sigh.

"She didn't want to." He replied, sitting down at the cafe table outside of the store.

"What?" spoke a ginger head, he wore a white collared shirt with a green sweater vest. "What do you mean?"

"He means that Serena didn't want a Pokemon nor did she want to explore Kalos with us." Shauna explained with dull tone.

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed in shock.

"I don't understand why anyone would reject an offer like that." Calem muttered, strangely upset over something like this. He was usually calm and collected, not getting bothered by anything, and yet, that girl broke that shell. There was also something else that was bothering him though, have he seen the brunette somewhere before? She looked slightly familiar.

"Maybe we should try again later!" Shauna exclaimed with fire of determination burning up in her eyes and bringing the boy out of his reverie.

"Maybe…" Calem replied idly, pressing his face on the palm of his hand as he lean on the table

"Well, let's choose your Pokemon first." The huge boy said, taking out a capsule that had three pokeballs in it.

Who will they choose?

* * *

Ding - Dong! Ding - Dong!

They had expected Serena to open the door but it was her mother instead, or who they assume to be her mother.

"Hello! You must be the ones that talked with Serena earlier!"

Calem nodded his head. "Yes m'am. I'm Calem, these are my friends Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno."

He pointed to each of them respectively. "May we have a talk with Serena?"

"What do you want?" came Serena's idle voice from the window on the second floor. Her elbow was propped up against the window frame and she was resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Serena," Calem started. "Please reconsider this."

"...No." She replied with an icy tone and shut her window and curtains.

Grace sighed, looking at the teens apologetically. "I'm sorry but Serena's really stubborn when she decides on something."

"Hey! That's just like you Calem!" Shauna piped, earning a look from the raven hair male.

"Why would she turn down something like this?" He asked of Grace.

"That's something...personal. I can't say it unless Serena wants me too," Grace replied with an apologetic smile. "I do appreciate you kids for not giving up. You would make great friends for her…"

"Could you convince her for us?" Shauna asked with a pleading look. Grace shook her head. "She can't be swayed about this subject, not even by me. Now, I'm sure you kids have a journey to go on so please don't let my daughter be an obstacle in your path already."

"..." Calem frowned. He didn't seem satisfied with this but he couldn't do anything else but to oblige and bid them goodbye. He doubt that Serena would even listen to them since they only just met and she looked to be the anti-social type, a bit like him as well. He was only ever comfortable with the few friends he made.

"I'm going to discuss the situation with Professor Sycamore." Trevor said as they walk back through Route 1.

Shauna and Tierno sighed while Calem stayed silent.

* * *

A few days later

It was a beautiful day in Laverre Town.

A girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes stretched her arms on the small balcony of her room. Her face looked remarkably similar to a certain brunette.

She sighed in content and then cast her gaze down the street to see people walking by. She saw some people with Pokemon by their sides and look at them with envy. She wished that she could get a Pokemon and start her own journey.

"I wonder how he's doing?" She muttered absentmindedly and then ambled back into her room.

Downstairs, the phone rang, telling everyone in the room that someone's calling them.

* * *

"Serena! A package arrive for you!"

"Who's it from?" The brunette inquired. It seemed kind of strange to be getting a package since Serena didn't know a lot of people and even if she did, she hadn't stayed in contact with them.

"It's from your uncle!"

"Oh."

Serena got off the couch to stare down at the dull brown package on the table. There was a letter bind beneath the strings.

She opened the letter and detected a strong fragrance. She immediately held it away from her nose, wondering why her uncle would put that much on a piece of paper or why he bothered to spray any at all.

_Pour ma chère nièce,_

_I know you didn't want to go on a journey but please take this anyways. I think you're the best choice for this job. Take care of it even if you don't want to travel around Kalos._

_Amour, votre oncle Sycamore_

Serena stared at the package, then back at the letter, and back again. She sighed, "What am I going to do with you now?"

* * *

A year later

Airplanes flew to and fro from the Kalos airport and the people rushing to get to the right terminal. At one of them, a certain honey brunette walked out with a red suitcase. She wore a red, unzipped hoodie with a black shirt underneath. Her blue jeans were tucked into brown boots. She had her hair up into a high ponytail. The girl still had her red felt hat, sunglasses, and the strange bracelet on her wrist.

"That was a great race!" her mom exclaimed while giving her arms a stretch.

The girl stopped and huffed, turning around to face her mom. "Mom, how many tours and tournaments are you going to go on? That last one lasted for two months."

"But Rhyhorn racing is just so fun Serena~!" Grace answered with a smile; Fletchling perched on her shoulder. Her daughter only gave her an idle look before making her way out of the air port.

"You're going to run out of trophy space." The brunette muttered under her breath.

Serena couldn't believe that they lived in Kalos for a little over a year - the longest they'd stayed at any place before - yet they rarely set foot at that house at all! What was the use of all that unpacking that she did when they moved in? It was ridiculous!

"Mom, can I just stay in Kalos the next time you go to an out-of-the-region trip?" Serena requested hopefully.

"Hm…" Grace looked thoughtful for a moment. "But sweetie, no one will be at home."

"I can take care of myself."

"...I'll think about it."

Serena sighed as a taxi came a pick them up from the airport. "To Lumiose City please."

The brunette gave her mother an incredulous look and asking as to why they're going there instead of back to Vaniville Town.

"I just thought that we can use this time to visit your uncle and go shopping!"

Serena's eyes twitched at the latter. "Mom...you do know how I hate shopping right?"

Grace's smile never fade from her face, it turned somewhat sadistic. "You'll love it! There are so many shops at Lumiose! We should've gone more often!"

Serena bang her head against the window, someone need to save her from the upcoming torture.

* * *

**I know, I already got a X and Y fanfic but the 'What If' question came to my mind... :P**

**Translation (Just in case you need them)**

_Bonjour - Hello_

_Pourquoi avez-vous - Why did you_

_Peu - Little_

_Chère nièce - Dear niece_

_Amour, votre oncle Sycamore - Love, your Uncle Sycamore_

**I guess I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**Read, Review &amp; Relax~**


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Boring At The Top

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

_He sat on top the highest hill; electric blue eyes watching over every trainer that tried to get at him for the title. Each time they reach him, they would be send back down in a matter of minutes. He was tired of this unchanging routine._

_He fought against the eight giants; Bug, Rock, Fighting, Grass, Electric, Fairy, Psychic, and Ice. He won them all. He fought with the Elites and triumph over them. Then came the Champion. She finally gave him a challenge, but was defeated in the end as well._

_As the duty was passed onto him, he thought that he had finally done it. But it wasn't what he had expected when he achieved his goal. He was warned by the former Champion, but he didn't heed to it._

_All of them weren't even a challenge for him to begin with._

_It was just too easy._

_He wanted the leave this Olympian hill, but he couldn't. It was his job to greet every trainer who wanted to challenge him for the title of Champion. He could just lose on purpose, but he already established himself as the strongest trainer there was. He couldn't afford to lose all the respect that he had gain if he was to give up his title that easily._

_But was the title worth all the paparazzi and time?  
_

_Something was missing and he couldn't figure out what._

_Calem sat on top of that hill, idly gazing down on everyone who was climbing to the top, to him. He knows that he won't be stepping down anytime soon._

_"This is boring."_

* * *

"Aw..." whined a blonde hair girl who tied her long hair in low twin tails. She returned her Pokemon back into her pokeball. "You beat me again..."

The raven haired boy returned an idle gaze while standing perfectly still after returning his Pokemon. "You're getting better Yvonne; just need some more training."

"But Calem! You beaten me in every single practice battle that we fought in!" The blonde pouted childishly.

The boy shrugged. "Training makes perfect."

"...Isn't the saying 'practice makes perfect'?" The girl raised an inquisitive brow.

"I say it my way and you say it yours." Calem smirked subtly. Yvonne blushed slightly but it went unnoticed by the raven haired boy.

Yvonne always asked Calem to help train her even though they were supposed to be rivals. They been rivals since they met in Lumiose City after receiving a Pokedex from Prof. Sycamore. He was the best trainer in the region so what's better than to ask the best for help? But there was another(different) reason as to why she wanted, specifically, Calem to help her.

She just wanted to spend more time with the raven hair male. But he was oblivious to her feelings. Yvonne had a crush on Calem before they even met in Lumiose. It was back when they were younger. He had saved the blonde from falling down a tree that was guarded by two Poochyena and a Mightyena. But he disappeared just as he arrived.

The blonde still remembered clearly while Calem couldn't. It sadden her that he had forgotten about her but she didn't blame him since it was only a brief meeting after all.

After finding out that she was going to be traveling with Calem and his friends, Yvonne was elated. She thought that it was fate that brought them together again. From then on, she was more love - struck than before. However, she was also among the throng of girls that admired Calem, which was also probably why he wasn't interested in romance. Having so many girls after his heart can really traumatize a boy... at least to Calem.

"I need to go." Calem stated, looking at the time on his Holo Caster. Without another moment of waiting, he called out his Altaria and climb on.

"Isn't it too early?" Yvonne queried in slight disappointment that he was leaving already.

The ebony male jerked his thumb behind him to a dust cloud coming their way. "If we don't split, then we're going to be run over by questions."

Yvonne giggled but nonetheless agreed. They were both pretty well known in the Kalos region. Calem being the Champion and Yvonne being right behind him. She was the only trainer that have a chance to match the boy's skills, other than Diantha, the former Champion, but she had taken a break from the battling world and now giving all her focus on her acting career.

"See you later in Lumoise," Calem called over the flapping of Altaria's wings.

"Wait, you're going?!" The blonde inquired in disbelief.

The ebony male chuckled. "Shauna's going to complain my ears off if I don't go." The Humming Pokemon soar higher. "Later!" and he and his Pokemon disappear from sight.

Yvonne waved before sending out her Talonflame and fly off before the reporters could catch her.

...

Calem didn't realize where he had ended up at until he actually got there. It was his home, Vaniville Town. He hadn't been here for a while so he guessed that he could used this chance to visit. However, when he returned Altaria, Calem didn't go to his own house; instead, he stopped in front of the entrance of the house next to his. His neighbor's.

Calem read the surname on the plaque that was attached to the stone wall surrounding the house. He had read this before when he first step foot into the yard.

"Resident of the Yuuki Family." He muttered. Calem looked into the yard to see that the grass was unkempt and wild. It looked like the yard hadn't been tended for a long time. There was a picnic blanket laying on one side of the yard's walkway. Last time Calem remembered, there was a Rhyhorn sleeping on it.

The ebony boy strolled up to the door, wondering why he was here in the first place. It was like his body went on auto - pilot when he wasn't paying attention.

He hadn't seen the girl since the day they parted on their journey. Have she changed her mind at all during this whole time? The boy wouldn't mind seeing the regretful look she would give if she did change her mind.

...What was her name again? Serena?

Calem frowned slightly. It was strange how was he able to remember her name even now? And he could also remember clearly as to how the conversation went when they met and told Serena the news.

_"...Sorry, but did I just hear Pokemon and journey in the same sentence?"_

He couldn't forget the haunting and remorse look in the brunette's eyes.

Calem rang the bell, half expecting Serena to answer the call like they were old friends or something.

Nothing happened.

The boy tried again but when nothing happened the second time, he furrowed his brows. Were they not home today?

Calem sighed, he'll just have to come back another time. But then he questioned himself as to why he had bothered to come here. Why did he wanted to talk to Serena all of a sudden?

"What's wrong with me today?" The ebony male mumbled to himself while running a hand through his hair.

Calem left the property and didn't bother visiting his own house. His parents were probably busy with work that they haven't come back yet. When he strolled out of town, onto Route 1, and into Aquacorde Town, he was caught by a reporter. The male mentally cursed himself for lowering his guard.

"Calem, how does it feel to have defeated Diantha and becoming Champion?" A microphone was jabbed in front of him and he arched slightly back at the closeness.

"Uh...it's...great." The ebony male answered tentatively; his mind wasn't processing straight at the moment.

"Have you face any challenging opponents yet?"

Calem shook his head. "Not yet." But he really wished that he will be able to soon.

"What about Yvonne Faye? I heard that you two are pretty close, even for rivals. Not only that, you two were seen together all the time!"

Calem frowned and grew annoyed at this fact. While Yvonne and him are close, he was only with Yvonne because she asked a favor of him and it was in his field of expertise. "She's just a close friend of mine, and please don't try to bring up my nonexistent love life."

The report ranted on and on, to the point that Calem just don't really care and want to get out of this as fast as possible.

"Sorry but I have to meet up with a few friends of mine." He said, cutting the interview short and called out his Altaria, then hopped on. Without another word, he flew off.

"Stupid paparazzi." Calem muttered and then turn to direct his Pokemon. "Aria, we're going to Lumiose."

The Humming Pokemon voiced out its name and sped off.

* * *

"Serena! Grace!" Prof. Sycamore welcomed with open arms when they came into the lab. "Accueil!"

He gave a Kalosian greeting to Grace; by hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks. He was going to do it to Serena but she stopped him.

"Non merci" She said in monotone, raising her palm up as a stop sign.

"You're learning Kalosian pretty quickly!" He complimented. Serena mentally cursed herself for that just rolled off her tongue. She meant to say it in the Central PokeLang.

"How did it go?"

Grace held up a trophy for him to see. "Just perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Fantastique!" He clapped in amazement at another of Grace's win.

"Mom...can I stay here while you go shopping? I'm tired and I'm getting a jet lag." Serena requested, already starting to look around the lab.

"Are you sure Serena?" Grace inquired in concern.

The brunette didn't respond when she was already sitting on the couch, turning on the T.V with the remote she found lying around.

Grace sighed in disappointment and told Prof. Sycamore to watch her daughter until she comes back.

The first thing that came on when Serena turned the T.V. on was the news channel, and something on it completely captivated her interest.

_"Today, we'll be interviewing the Champion of Kalos!"_ The camera changed angles and up came a boy that Serena recognized as the one of the people that tried to get her to go on a journey. The raven hair boy had a different appearance. He was wearing an unbuttoned, black shirt jacket with a white shirt underneath, his sleeves were rolled up to elbow length. He had brown jeans to match up.

The brunette didn't expect him to have already gone all the way up there already. It looked like that news reporter caught Calem while he was going somewhere.

_"Calem, how does it feel to have defeated Diantha and becoming Champion?"_

_"Uh...it's...great."_ Serena raised a brow at this. His answer completely contradicted his tone and face.

_"Have you face any worthy challengers yet?"_

_Calem shook his head._ _"Not yet."_

_"What about Yvonne? I heard that you two are pretty close, even for rivals."_

_Calem frowned in mild agitation. "She's just a close friend of mine, and please don't try to bring up my nonexistent love life."_

The brunette was amused by his answer. _How modest._

"Biscuits?" Serena's uncle offered, giving her a tray of biscuits with tea. "Thanks."

"Watching the news huh?" Prof. Sycamore said with interest. "It might have been you on there."

"I got nothing to regret," Serena stated confidently, taking a bit. "And I rather not be broadcast throughout the region. Stupid paparazzi are always annoying." But the paparazzi in Kalos was definitely different than those of other regions. They were more nosy than the others.

_"Sorry but I have to meet up with a few friends of mine."_ _Calem said, interrupting the interview to call out his Altaria and hopped on. Without another word, he flew off._

Serena reached for the remote and turned off the T.V. already losing interest in it.

Prof. Sycamore chuckled, "Serena, want to play a song on the piano?" He gestured to the instrument across the room. The brunette bit the bottom of her lips.

"...No thanks. I haven't played that for years, I probably forgot how to play already."

"Please?" He pressed on in a pleading tone. "I'm sure you'll remember when you start playing."

Serena hesitated for a second, but ultimately sighed in compliance to her uncle's request. She didn't know why she bothered, but she just did.

She sat on the bench and touched the keys, a nostalgic sensation flooded her senses and she began to play before she knew it. Her hand traveled gracefully across the keys, pressing one after another. She listened to what she was playing and found it familiar.

Then it hit her.

All this time, and she still remembered how to play this song. _River Flow Within You._

_"Daddy! Listen to this!" A little brunette played the piano, though the melody came out off-key. A man chuckled behind her._

_"That's beautiful Serena," He remarked. "Isn't that right Glaceon?"_

_"Glac!"_

_"Daddy, you play now! I want to listen to that song again!"_

_"Alright, alright." Serena's dad chuckled at the brunette's enthusiasm. Serena noticed a Pichu listening intently by the window and decided to approach it._

_"Hi!"_

_It startled the small electric type a bit but upon seeing the brunette's friendly smile, it decided to let it go this time._

_"Want to dance with me?"_

_"Pi pichu!"_

Serena felt something clogged up in her throat. Why did that memory resurface? She slowly started to stop playing, fearing that if she continued, she'll have to remember even more.

There were applauds even though she suddenly stopped.

The brunette turned around to see a man with red hair and a black suit with a furry collar.

"That was très bon!" The man exclaim with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." Serena muttered, looking at Prof. Sycamore to ask who he was and when did he get there.

"Sorry, I haven't introduce you to Lysandre yet!" The Professor lightly hit his own head. "Lysandre, this is my nièce, Serena, and Serena, this is Lysandre."

"It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand out for Serena to shake. She stared at it for a moment before looking at the man. For some strange reason, Serena didn't take much liking of him. He was giving off an aura of power yet of a cold demeanor. His eyes looked as if they could strip away her shells until it can see her very core. But to be polite to Prof. Sycamore's friend, she shook his hand, giving him a simple 'Hello.'

"Professor, may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Bien sûr!" He said with friendliness, guiding the man to his office. "Serena, feel free to look around the lab!"

The brunette nodded but she doubt that he could see her silent respond. She turned away to explore the Pokemon lab. Serena pressed a button on the elevator that would take her to another floor. She didn't know which floor to go to so she just went with eenie meenie miney moe.

* * *

**Translation (Just in case you need them)**

_Accueil - Welcome_

_Non merci - No thank you_

_Fantastique - Fantastic_

_Très bon - Very good_

_Bien sûr - Of course_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Clain? Cam? No it's Clam!

Chapter 3

****NOTE: Translations at the bottom****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena pressed, in random, the button for first floor...which was the one she entered from. Oh well, might as well visit it again.

"Bonjour bonjour!" greeted a girl with plum color hair and wearing a white uniform with a red ribbon once Serena came out of the elevator.

The brunette stiffened at the sudden greeting; she hadn't expect anyone to be here since it was empty when she first came in.

"Are you Serena? Prof. Sycamore's nièce?" She asked with a exuberant smile, taking Serena's hand in a friendly shake without warning. The brunette nodded in response and questioned on how the girl knew.

"Oh that's easy! He always mention you here and there and there's also a picture of his family in his office, which includes you!"

"Oh…"

"By the way, I'm Sina and that over there is Dexio!" she pointed to a blonde male coming over to them. He, too, was wearing a white uniform but with pants and a blue tie.

"Bonjour!" He greeted with a wave, then extend a hand for handshake.

"It's an honor to finally be able to meet Prof. Sycamore's nièce!"

"T-thanks…" Serena trailed off, taking the handshake but letting him do all the shaking. She had to be polite for the sake of her Uncle. "Do you two work for Prof. Sycamore?"

"Oui!" Dexio replied. "We're his assistants but two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted us with a Pokédex. So you could call us Pokémon-voyage vétéran!"

"...That's too long so no thank you." Serena said bluntly.

Sina giggled, "Yes I agree, but Dexio just like these kind of names."

"They make us sound awesome." Dexio said haughtily. The two girls sweatdropped while the blonde just laughed at their expressions.

"Ce est juste une plaisanterie!"

Sina rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to Serena, who didn't quite figure a few of the words that Dexio had said. "How do you like Kalos?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not sure, my mom took me on her trips to other regions for tours and races that we're barely in Kalos. We just got back from another one."

"I see… that's une honte." Sina said thoughtfully. "And how was the last race?"

"Mom won," Serena replied nonchalantly. "...Again."

"Serena, is it true that you denied the request that Prof. Sycamore asked of you and two others?" Dexio asked out of nowhere. "I mean, I find that a little unbelievable."

"Then you should start believing in it." The brunette snapped.

"Why though?" Sina asked.

Serena averted her gaze, she didn't feel like or want to answer the question. Before she could quickly excuse herself from Sina and Dexio and walk back to the elevator, a voice called her name throughout the lobby. It was so loud that Serena cringed from how high pitched it was.

"Ugh…" The brunette muttered, rubbing her temples and wishing that she should've escape the scene faster. She recognized that voice anywhere, even though they only meet for less than a day, she remembered how annoying that cheerful voice can be.

"Serena! Is that you?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey... uh Shane?" Serena guessed with uncertainty. She was never good with names and probably never will.

"No, it's Shauna," Her cheerful tone faltered ever so slightly, but it only rose back up in a matter of seconds. "But ça va! We haven't seen each other for a whole year anyways!" **  
**

_You're forgetting the part that we only known each other for less than half a day._ Serena mentally rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you again Shauna!" Sina greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hiya Sina! Dexio!" The ecstatic girl hugged the two in greeting.

"Shauna!" came two voices outside the door. It lid open and in came two boys, one ginger head and the other with a Torchic head.

_Great...the more the merrier_. Serena thought caustically.

"Why did you run off without us?!" cried the smaller of the two, which was the ginger. He didn't look like he was in any shape to be running, but so was the rather large boy next to him. Both of them were panting hard, as if they ran a tri-athlon, when they caught up to Shauna.

"Ahahaha…" The girl replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Désolé, I got excited." She then tugged at Serena's arm, bringing her forward like she was something for show and tell.

"But look! This is Serena!"

"Serena?" The larger of the boys repeated with confusion, but then it clicked in his mind. "Oh! You're the one who declined the offer of a Pokemon!"

Serena deadpanned at him. They remembered her like that? She would've preferred if they didn't remember her at all, she didn't know them anyways.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Tierno and this is Trevor!" He jabbed a thumb at the ginger head next to him.

Yay...more names for Serena to remember - if she bothered to that is. Her plan: go home and never see them again.

"N-nice to meet you." Trevor greeted meekly, seemingly shy of meeting new people. The brunette only nodded to the introductions, inwardly wishing that this was over already.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Shauna inquired suddenly. Before the brunette could respond, she was interrupted by the entry of more people. She was content that she didn't have to answer but vexed at more people coming in while she's still there. What is this going to turn into? A party?

"Sorry we're late!" the door slide open for a raven hair boy, of who jogged in. He was followed by a blonde wearing a tie-neck gray blouse with a pleated plaid red and white skirt. She had her hair styled in two long twin tails and a white cap with a red and white plaid bow to the accenting the side; a ribbon pink purse sling on her shoulder.

The male stopped abruptly upon seeing Serena, who looked as placid as ever.

"It's fine! We only just got here as well!" Shauna assured. "And look at who we found!"

"Um...Serena, was it?" Calem asked uncertainly but was pretty sure that was the brunette's name.

"Hey... Errm... Clain?"

The boy raised an inquisitive brow.

"No...is it Cam?"

"..." Strike one.

"Wait no, Palm?"

"..." Strike two.

"No, it's definitely Clam!" Strike three and you're out!

Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna couldn't hold back their snicker anymore and laughed out loud at the last guess.

"Forget it." Serena sighed in defeat, waving the entire ordeal off just like that.

"It's Calem." The raven haired male finally corrected.

"Oh." Serena said lamely and clamped up after. How was it that all of them could remember her name while she tried so hard to recollect what they go by? Why did she even bothered with this to begin with?

"...Either you are just teasing or you have trouble remembering other people's name." Calem remarked.

"You don't need to know," Serea replied brusquely. "Besides, we only know each other for what? Less than half a day?"

"Touché," Calem nodded. "But at least you remember that."

The brunette deadpanned at the boy. What he said was true…

The blonde walked up to the brunette, extending a hand to shake with her. "Hi! My name's Yvonne!"

Serena tilted her head at the friendly greeting; debating herself whether to take it or not. How many times does she have to do this today anyways?

"Are you...the fifth Pokedex Holder of Kalos?" Serena asked, mentally facepalming for that was the first thing she said and she didn't even shake her hand.

Yvonne smiled proudly, completely forgetting about the handshake. "Oui!"

"What are you doing at Prof. Sycamore's lab?" Calem inquired, and then smirk. "Don't tell me you regretted declining his offer after all this time and came to ask him if you could get a Pokemon."

Serena scoffed and fold her arms, giving him a glare while she was at it. "Nope, I'm still firm in my words." She was glad that her uncle kept his word about not revealing her connection with him.

Hearing this made Calem frowned, but before he could state what he had on his mind, the elevator opened up, revealing Lysandre.

"Oh?" He said, after seeing the group that had gathered in the room. "If it isn't the children chosen by Prof. Sycamore. And the Champion's here too."

Yvonne visibly gasped. "Y-you're Lysandre! The one who designed the Holo Caster!"

He gave her a meaningless smile. "Yes. Tell me, how is the product?"

"It's absolutely fantastic!' Shauna piped.

"It's quite useful with its vast functions." Trevor commented.

"It's okay, I guess." Calem replied nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pant pockets. He rarely uses the thing so he wouldn't know.

"Never used it," Serena deadpanned. "And never cared to."

"What?!" All of the teens exclaimed in astonishment, other than Calem who coughed, hiding a snicker in it.

"How could you not use something as useful as the Holo Caster?!" Yvonne exclaimed.

"...'Cause I never do?" The brunette replied cynically.

"Now now," Lysandre interrupted. "It doesn't suite everyone's taste but I'm glad to hear that it's mostly a success. As they say, Knowledge is power, so you should put your Holo Caster into good use. It is vital that this world become a better place. The people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal."

"..." They didn't know how to respond to that...unique speech.

"Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!" With that, he ambled out of the building, leaving several baffled faces behind him.

The phone rang at the reception desk, breaking the silence. Sina went over to answer it.

"Bonjour Professor!...mhm...yep, they're here!...Alright, I'll tell them." And she hung up just like that.

"Guys!" Sina called over to the group. "Prof. Sycamore want to speak with you now."

"Thanks Sina!" Tierno said, walking over to the elevator to press the up arrow. They all got onto the elevator, excluding Serena. She was _not_ going to go into that tiny box with them.

"Serena? Aren't you coming?" Shauna asked when she saw that the brunette hadn't made any movement.

The said girl shook her head as an answer.

The smaller girl huffed and dragged her with them anyways. "Well, you're coming whether you like it or not! Maybe we can even ask the Professor if he'll let you have a Pokemon!"

Serena furrowed her brows at her. "I'm sorry what?"

"Prof. Sycamore always agreed to whatever favors Calem asked of him!"

"...How did I get into that?" Calem queried though with slight interest.

"Because you're the best out of all of us and since you're the one that actually provided something for his research!" She chirped. "So you're going to ask in Serena's stead!"

"...I don't think that's a good idea." Serena muttered. Calem stared at Shauna and Serena for a minute before shrugging off.

"Sure, why not."

The brunette mentally stabbed him for that agreement.

After a bit more waiting, they arrived to the floor where Prof. Sycamore reside in. Serena learned one thing during this short duration.

...Six people in that cramped box was unbearable.

Calem knocked on the door and waited for a response, but he didn't get any. He knocked again but still nothing. All of them were confused as to what Prof. Sycamore was doing. Serena rolled her eyes and walked forward to open the door. Before any one of them could scold Serena that she shouldn't trudge into someone's room without permission, she was already inside.

Serena turned to give them a look that said, 'Well?' when they didn't enter.

The gang exchanged looks before following Serena's lead; they found the Professor absorbed in his work. The brunette practically facepalmed but stayed behind the group when they approached him.

"Prof. Sycamore?" Yvonne spoke, trying to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh, what?" He said, distracted, until he saw the teens. "Oh! Hello! I didn't notice that you guys came in!"

"Professor," Yvonne huffed. "We could have still been standing outside since you didn't even answer the knock!"

"Ah…" Prof. Sycamore scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Désolé!"

"Whose suitcase is that?" Shauna pointed to the red suitcase next to his desk.

"Really Shauna?" Trevor sighed in exasperation. "That's the first thing you say in front of the Professor?"

"Oops sorry!"

Prof. Sycamore chuckled, "No no, it's quite alright. And as for the suitcase -"

"It's mine." Serena interjected. The group look back at the brunette who now walked forward to grab the item.

"Why did you bring that here?" Calem gave her an inquisitive look. "Are you going to live here and become Prof. Sycamore's assistant like Sina and Dexio?"

"Ha ha," She said sardonically, folding her arms. "I highly doubt that."

"Then why did you have it here?" Tierno asked. Serena wre a irked expression for all the questions directed at her and then got a tapped on the shoulder by her Uncle. He gave her a look and she knew what that expression of his meant. Even though she rather still hide that fact, she knew that the true will come out sooner or later.

"Sure, why not. They'll know sooner or later anyways." Serena rolled her eyes again, unlatching her hand from the suitcase. All of them had a perplexed look on their faces. Serena decided to look around Prof. Sycamore's work area, suddenly finding interest in them.

"You see, Serena here just got back from another out-of-the-region trip with her mom, Grace." Her uncle explained. "In fact, she just arrived back today."

The group formed an 'o' with their mouth, but it still didn't explain why Serena came here with it. Why did she come to the lab and entered Prof. Sycamore's office as if she was in her own house?

"Wait, Grace?" Calem said, realizing something. "You mean the famous Rhyhorn Racer?"

"Bingo!" Prof. Sycamore clapped and pointed. The boy's mouth opened ever-so-slightly at the discovery. He had been a fan of Pokemon Sports such as this and he seen Rhyhorn Racing on T.V., it looked pretty amazing. He couldn't believe that Serena's related to such a celebrity.

"As I was saying, " The Professor said, getting back on track. "Even though Serena technically lived in Kalos for a little over a year, she rarely stepped foot in her house, let alone knowing much about what the Kalos region offers."

"Seriously?!" Shauna and Yvonne exclaimed. It was obvious to everyone that they were thinking about the current popular trends in Kalos, such as fashion and cafes, and was surprise that Serena didn't have any knowledge of it after a whole year.

"And because of that," The Professor continued, ignoring that mild interruption. "Would you guy make a detour in whatever you're doing and show my nièce around Lumiose?"

"Of course -" Shauna stopped and everyone looked at Prof. Sycamore blankly. They blinked once, twice, three times before reacting to that _tiny_ bit of news.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_Oui - yes/yep_

_Ce est juste une plaisanterie! - I'm just kidding!_

_une honte - a shame_

_ça va! - it's okay!_

_Désolé - sorry********  
********_

**Until next time,**

**Read, Review &amp; Relax~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tour of Lumiose

Chapter 4

_**Reviews:**_

_**RosesOfTruth - Shhh, don't give it away! And I didn't think it was that obvious...**_

_**Cottonmouth25 - I'm glad that you find this interesting. Oho, and I thought that Serena wasn't dark enough...yet XD But we'll see how the story will come along.**_

**Thanks for reviewing~! Now onto the chapter! Again, translations are on the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Serena looked to the corner of her eyes to see their jaws dropped wide open. Funny reaction, but it wasn't funny enough to make the brunette smile, let alone laugh.

"S-Serena…?" Tierno started.

"Y-you're…" Trevor continued.

"Pro. Sycamore's NIECE?!" Shauna exclaimed. The brunette remained silent, feeling that she didn't need to answer that when that was given already. Besides, her attention was captured by a framed photo.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Shauna continued to scream everyone's ears off.

Serena sighed in exasperation, placing the photo lying flat so that no one would be able to see it. No one noticed that little movement except for Calem and her uncle.

"I deemed it unnecessary." She replied blatantly. "And would you please lower your volume? My ears hurt."

"Oh, désolé!" Shauna apologizes, lowering her voice by an octave.

"Uncle," Serena said in her monotone tone. "You don't have to do that, I don't need a tour of the city. I probably won't be visiting again anytime soon."

Her Uncle furrowed his brows and gave her a meaningful smile. "It would break away from your normal routine, non?"

Before Serena can argue, Shauna jumped right in to interject her. "We would love to show Serena around Lumiose!" She then looked at her friends with puppy dog eyes. "Right guys?"

"Bien sûr!" Yvonne replied happily.

"I guess…" Trevor muttered.

"That would be fun!" Tierno gave her a thumbs up.

Calem shrugged. "I got time."

"Yay~!" Shauna clapped, jumping up and down like a child getting what she wanted. "Let's go Serena!" She gripped onto Serena's hand and dragged her away, with everyone else following behind.

Everyone except Calem, who walked over to the picture and set it back up, raising a brow at what he saw. It was a family photo of Prof. Sycamore, Grace, a man he never seen before, a few Pokémon, and - what caught his eyes out of all of this - a little brunette that he could only assume to be Serena. But that cheerful smile of hers didn't match up with the current Serena. She looked rather cute smiling like that.

"Hm…"

"Caly! C'mon!" shouted Yvonne. Calem turned around to walk over to them with a sigh.

"Yvonne, I told you to stop calling me that already."

"But it's just so cute!"

"To you, maybe, but not to me."

"Oh stop it you two!" Shauna said slyly. "You can have your love quarrel some other time! We need to show Serena around!"

Yvonne blushed while the raven hair boy gave the smaller girl a disapproving look.

"We're not -"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Shauna exclaimed, cutting the boy off. "Would you mind asking Prof. Sycamore about Serena's Pokémon before we go?"

"What?" The brunette gave her an incredulous look.

Calem shrugged and walked back into the office.

"Wait, stop!" Serena yanked out of Shauna's grip and chased after the raven hair boy.

"Professor?" Calem asked when entering his office again.

"Oui?"

"Would it be alright if Serena could get a Pokémon from you?"

"Clam!" Serena hissed, barging into the room, aggravation visible on her face. "You don't need to stick your nose into other people's business!"

"And what if I want to?" Calem retaliated, his idle tone never fade from his voice. The brunette narrowed her eyes at the raven haired boy.

"Buzz off." She seethed.

"Now now," Her uncle said, trying to ease the girl of her anger. "I appreciate your concern for my niece. I am a bit surprise at how she manage to befriend a nice boy like you." he secretly winked at the brunette.

Serena's eye twitched. Of course. She knew her uncle would say something like that. At least her mom wasn't here, or it'll be even worse.

"But that isn't necessary," Prof. Sycamore continued. Calem gave him a curious look.

"I'm sure Serena will decide when she'll be ready."

He gave Serena a knowing look, in which she returned with an eye roll.

"Now, you two should get going!" He shooed the duo out. "Look after Serena for me okay? Au revoir!"

"..."

"..."

They silently walked back to the group, to whom Calem told them what Prof. Sycamore said. With a few disappointed sighs, they enter the elevator and then left the building.

The group headed out into the busy streets of South Serena saw how busy it was, her eye twitched again. How she hate crowded places like this; people walking back and forth, whining, talking, laughing, carrying shopping bags, talking on their phones, chatting with others.

They were going into her head all at once. Even though it's pretty nice out, not too warm, not too cold, a few white clouds floating leisurely in the sky, a slightly breeze batting the leaves in the trees, the constant talking of people was getting to her.

To think she should be used to this kind of environment since was always sitting in a stadium, watching her mom race, but she wasn't. She was always annoyed by how long those things could get.

"Let's go to the PR Video Studio first!" Shauna cheered while fistpumping the air.

"The what…?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Vous verrez~!" Shauna pulled the brunette into a building where they take pictures. It's kind of like one of those fashion model shooting studios. The group, excluding Serena, made a video with their Pokémon and when they asked Serena to join them, the brunette refused.

"At least take a photo!" Shauna urged, quickly getting behind Serena and pushing her towards the photo shoot. Serena was pushed in front of a camera with her wearing a blank expression.

"Say cheese~!"

"Don't forget to smile." Calem taunted. A vein popped on Serena's head as the employees took her picture, showing her with a very awkward face.

Serena dislike cameras. PERIOD.

The boys laughed as they saw her picture while Shauna and Yvonne complimented.

"Shut up." Serena hissed with her eyes flashing dangerously.

The group then headed up Vernal Avenue to the Friseur Furfrou to see Furfrou groomers styling Furfrou and Shauna and Yvonne get to style their Poodle Pokémon in the process.

"Hey look Shauna!" Tierno pointed up at a T.V screen hanging outside of the Pokémon Center when they walked past. "They're showing the PV video that you made yesterday!"

"Really?!" The ecstatic girl exclaimed, looking up to where Tierno was pointing. The screen was showing Shauna playing with one of her Pokémon, which was the Furfrou that she was grooming earlier.

"Now that's the PV of a Pokemon Performer!" Yvonne complimented.

"...P...V...?" Serena tilted her head in question. She had never heard of the acronym before in her life.

Everyone, minus Calem, gave the brunette an incredulous look. "You never heard of them?!"

"Urk..." Serena edged back a little while sweatdropping. She didn't see why they would get worked over something like this. "No...?"

"PV stands for PokeVision," Shauna explained. "It's a short promotional video that showcase Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer for the world to see! It's really fun since you get make it yourself!"

"...So...it's basically something that people do when they want to embarrass others?" Serena deducted, training her eyes up at the screen. Calem snickered while the others wore looks of confusion.

"Eh?" Shauna blinked several times and stared blankly at Serena. The brunette, to explain what she had just said, pointed up at the screen as it was sowing another video. It showed a blonde male in a blue jumpsuit and his Heliolisk. Both were creating blunders and at some point, the boy made a machine and it exploded in their faces.

"Oh..." They said together and sweatdropped. "That's..."

"BONNIE!" came a shout within the Pokemon Center. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE FILMING US!"

"C'mon! I was only trying to help you get a girlfriend!" returned a child's protest.

"Uh..." Trevor said awkwardly. "Let's leave."

The group agreed at once, heading to their next destination.

After taking the Gogoat Shuttle, the group got off at North Boulevard, in front of Lumiose Museum. They enter to take a look at a few paintings. Serena wasn't really interested in any of them until she came across a painting from Kanto.

It showed three Bellossom dancing in a colorful flower field, two Butterfree flying over head, and a forest in the back ground. It really captured the peacefulness of the area.

_Peaceful..._Serena bit the bottom of her lips.

_"Wow! Look at all the Butterfree!" A little brunette exclaimed, looking overhead to see a large group of migrating Butterfly Pokémon. "What are they doing?"_

_"That's what we call migrating." A man explained, kneeling down to the girl's perspective._

_"Migrating?"_

_The man pointed up in the direction where the Butterfly Pokémon were flying to. "Do you see where they're flying? They're going to a warmer place since winter is coming. It's like how we go home at night for a warm place to sleep."_

_"Really?" The girl looked up at her dad. "But how do they know where to look?"_

_"Instincts." was his reply. "It's something everyone's born with and they die hard no matter how long they haven't been in used."_

Serena shook her head of that memory and took one last glance at the painting before walking away.

The group visited Boutique Couture for a little clothes shopping. Not Serena but Shauna and Yvonne.

Actually...it was an all out shopping spree. The two girls practically zoomed around the store, trying out and buying different outfits. The guys didn't take interest since this floor is for women; second floor is for men but they didn't feel like shopping.

"..." Serena watched as a blur of pink run past her, which was Shanua.

"They really are heavy shoppers…" Tierno remarked while sweatdropping. "Especially Yvonne, right Calem?"

"Hm?" The raven haired boy has been leaning against the wall, staring off into space while Serena walked around and Tierno and Trevor sat on chairs with accumulating shopping bags.

"We were talking about how Yvonne is a crazy shopper."

"...Mention that again and I'll personally shut you for good." Calem said darkly. They sweatdroped, then Tierno and Trevor laughed nervously, forgetting the horrible experience that he had went through when Yvonne forced him into being her shopping partner. But they were glad that it was him instead of them.

"What…?" Serena spoke up, not exactly understanding the situation here.

"Calem just didn't want to be reminded of how Yvonne had tortured him by bringing him shopping." Trevor explained.

"Oh." Serena replied flatly, then stopped looking through endless clothes and sat down in an available chair. "...I'm bored."

"I thought you would be the type of girl that likes shopping too," Calem remarked. So he was listening? Serena thought that he went back to zoning out.

The brunette ignored the comment though, finding it useless to reply.

"Caly!" Yvonne said, rushing over with two sets of clothes. "Which combinations do you think suits me more?"

"Beats me," Calem shrugged.

"C'mon Caly!" The blonde pouted. "Help me out here!"

"If you can't decide, then take both," Calem stated. "And don't call me Caly."

"But - But," The blonde then turned to Serena, causing her to feel uneasy. "What do you think Serena? Which looks better?"

She held up several pieces of clothes, forcing all of them on the brunette. Serena took this with mild surprise and pushed the clothes away gently. "I - I guess...try the pink, short parka and white shirt with the light blue denim shorts?"

Yvonne appraised the set that Serena chose, followed by a wide smile. "Great choice! Merci Serena!" The blonde then went off somewhere to put away the other set. Calem raised an eyebrow at the brunette; for someone that didn't like shopping, Serena knows her fashion.

"Serena~!"

"What?" was the brunette's immediate answer but it was more vexed than she intended it to be. Before she knew it, Shauna flung the brunette some clothes and shoved her into a dressing room.

"You're not coming out until you changed!"

In Serena's hands, she have a blue ruffled camisole top, blue scarf, and navy blue jeans. She just stared at the clothes inside the changing room.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

"Are you done?" call the ecstatic girl. Calem stopped talking to Yvonne about what she should choose again and why she shouldn't be calling him nicknames to see what was going on. He hadn't notice that Serena was gone until Shauna piped up.

"I'm not coming out." Serena replied stubbornly. Calem raise a brow. This was going to be interesting.

"Aw please!" Shauna pleaded but got a no for an answer. She sighed and decided to go into the changing room herself.

"Oh my Arceus! You look so coquet, just like a model!"

"You can't just come in here without permission!" Serena hissed.

"Let's show everyone!"

"No!"

From the curtains, Calem and the others could see Shauna's pigtails popping out of the changing room. She soon showed herself but looked like she was having trouble pulling Serena out. For Shauna to have to struggle, what does Serena have to hold inside to cause so much trouble?

Now everyone was curious to what Serena look like, especially after Shauna mention the 'model' part.

"C'mon! You shouldn't be a shy Beautifly! It's really cute on you!" Shauna complimented but failed to persuade her out.

"I should have never agreed to this!" Serena griped from inside.

"Need any help?" Calem offered.

"Yes!/NO!" Both Shauna and Serena replied together. He chuckled lightly before helping Shauna. Calem turned towards the others who had been silent through the whole thing, not knowing what to say or think.

"Better back up." The three nodded and immediately took cautious steps back. Calem tugged on Shauna who was tugging on Serena's hand.

"Why are you guys even making me do this?!" Serena complained. She must really not want them to see what she's wearing. It was really hard even with two people and Calem thought they were attracting attention too.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Shauna grunted and with a finally pull and Serena popped right out...somehow flying straight at Calem; the male groan upon impact with the floor.

"What the hell?!" Serena exclaimed.

"At least you have a cushion while I have the floor." Calem winced a bit before opening his eyes just in time to see Serena's glaring straight at him. Now that's pure hatred, except for the tint of pink on her cheeks.

"What? The faster you get out, the faster we're on our way out of here." The boy reason causally. The brunette clenched her teeth and got off quickly to stand up.

"Happy now?" She growled acrimoniously, wearing a blush on her face and folding her arms. Everyone got a clear view of Serena's appearance.

"Didn't I tell you she look like a model?" Shauna squealed.

_Well...the clothes do fit her, if it wasn't for that grouchy face of hers, then she would've looked pretty cute… _Calem thought. He couldn't believe he just complimented a girl's appearance without being halfhearted, even if it was just mentally.

The raven haired boy manage to keep a straight face while Tierno and Trevor had their breath taken away. Serena indeed have a body fit for a model.

"You look stupéfiant!" Yvonne said with a clap of her hands.

"I'm changing back." Serena stated, perturbed.

"Do you want to buy them?" Shauna asked. There was a definite and clear 'No' from Serena.

"Serena?"

The brunette froze. She did not hear what she just heard; at least she hoped that she was hallucinating the voice.

"Are you shopping with your friends?"

Nope. She did not imagine it. It was her mom right behind her. Serena turned around with a look of irritation. "Non. I got forced into this when all Uncle said was for them to show me around."

"But you look beautiful in that!"

Serena turned stone-faced at the remark before walking back into the dressing room. "I hope not."

"Oh! You kids are the ones from before!" Grace said. "It must be fate for you guys to meet my daughter again!"

"_Mom_." The brunette said in a warning tone after coming back out. Serena had heard what she said and she hoped that her mom didn't get the wrong impression that she was friends with them. They're just acquaintances...maybe less. "We don't have time for chitchat; we still have much to see in Lumiose so see ya!"

With that, she shoved everyone out hurriedly, leaving a clueless Grace behind.

"Now that's something." Calem remarked when they were out, but was glad that that Serena had gotten them out of a shopping spree.

"Shut. Up. Clam." Serena accentuated each word.

"Not my name." The boy remarked nonchalantly.

"Who cares Camel," Serena snapped. "And is there anywhere else to see or are we done?"

"Oh! Oh!" Yvonne perked up, looking through her Holo Caster of the places to visit. "There's this café famous for its desserts. Its call Bonbons café de Swirlix, and it's introducing a new menu! Let's go there!"

They all agreed since they needed something to eat. But when they got there, there was an extremely long line.

"..." Shauna and Yvonne looked in horror at how many people were crowding around the place. There was no way that they could get in there before the day ends.

"Hey, isn't that Calem?" pointed a random person who recognized the raven hair boy.

"Uh oh." The group muttered.

"En aucune façon! The Kalos Champion? Here?!" squealed a girl.

"He's so dreamy!" Okay, that one irked Yvonne and she wanted to track down whoever girl that said it.

"Let's get out of here!" Calem exclaimed. He was the first one to run and he was followed by the rest. Serena didn't have a choice but to run. It was either that or to be run over by a huge crowd.

...

"That...Was...A...Workout." Trevor gasped out between breaths as they lost the crowd. Tierno agreed with a chuckled. Shauna straighten up and looked frantically around.

"Guys..." She said slowly. "Where's Calem, Yvonne, and Serena?"

* * *

**Frenchlations(If they're right):**

_Bien sûr - Of course_

_Au revoir - Good bye_

_Vous verrez - You'll see_

_Merci - Thanks_

_Coquet - pretty_

_Stupéfiant - amazing_

_Bonbons café de Swirlix - Swirlix's Sweets cafe_

_En aucune façon! - No way!_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time, have fun reading!**

**~Lily**


	5. Chapter 5 - Saviors

Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

_**Flowerlet - You could say there's going to be something like that.**_

_**Cottonmouth25 - Lol, that made up phrase's catching on. XD**_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

With Calem

The raven haired champion ran as fast as his legs could carry him, only to lose the crowd by climbing up a tree and hid in the leaves. His blue eyes trailed at the crowd that searched around and slowly disperse in different directions while he took in deep breaths.

"What's wrong with these people?" He found himself muttering. He had told Shauna that it was a bad idea to group up in Lumiose but no, she just wouldn't listen. Just look at what they got themselves now? Separated and, in Serena's case, lost - if she was to be by herself. The boy doubt that the brunette knows the way back to the lab or probably ended up in a part of the city that they haven't went to yet.

Lumiose City is the largest city in Kalos after all.

And what's even worse was that they don't have any way of contacting her since they didn't have Serena's Holo Caster number... if she even have one. How exactly are they going to search the whole city for one girl? It's like finding a needle in a haystack.

Calem sat down on the tree branch and took off his hat so that he could run his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated about this situation but then he found this somewhat amusing. He hadn't had this much fun in a day's time.

The raven haired boy hopped off of the tree just when his Holo Caster rang for his attention. He fished it out and pressed the _ANSWER _button on it, causing a holographic picture to materialize in front of him.

"Bonjour?" Calem answered.

"Cal!" Shauna answered on the other line. Cal was a nickname that his friends have given the boy. Calem didn't mind, it was at least better than being called 'Caly.' Why Yvonne keeps calling him that when he clearly stated that he didn't like it, only her and Arceus knows.

Standing on both sides of Shauna were Trevor and Tierno, all three of them looked rather worried about something. "Are Nène and Serena with you?"

"No..." Calem frowned, his suspicion about Serena getting lost seemingly more of a reality now. "They're not with you?"

Shauna quickly shook her head in reply, looking about frantic right about now. "Do you think they're lost? I know Nène will be just find but what about Serena?"

Calem's thought exactly.

The boy thought for a moment before answering. "Have you tried calling Yvonne to see if Serena is with her?"

"Non, you're the first person that I called after finding out that we got separated..." The girl replied in distress but then lit up immediately in hope. "I'll call her right now!"

The raven haired champion nodded, "Call me back if they are together or not. And let's all meet up at somewhere that attracts less attention so that we don't have to wonder around while looking for each other."

"Grande idée!" Shauna exclaimed. "Any suggestions?" That question was aimed at everyone as the girl looked from Trevor to Tierno, and then to Calem. There was a moment of silence where they all thought about a good place to meet.

"I know this café that I gone to before." Calem replied. "Café Clair De Lune, the place isn't that crowded because the spot is a little difficult to find."

"I'll look it up." Trevor suggested. All four of them agreed on the place to meet and the call was terminated. Calem sighed and put the communication device back into his bag.

"This has turned out to be an interesting day so far."

* * *

With Yvonne

The blonde just kept on running until she was just tired out. Why didn't she just flew into the safety of the sky instead of running the streets of Lumiose?

When Yvonne finally stopped to catch a breather, she crouched slightly to hold her knees and then look over her shoulder to see that she was now among a sea of calmness. She didn't know how long ago that she lost the crowd, she was just glad she didn't need to run any longer.

"Hey gu -" Her words were cut short when she turned round, finding no one to address it with.

Yvonne stood up straight before looking around the many heads in the streets of South Boulvard but she didn't recognize any one of them.

"Huh... How did I lose them?" The blonde muttered to herself. "I was pretty sure I was with them when we ran..."

The ringing of her Holo Caster brought her back from mulling over the question. She rummaged through her bag to find and answer the device. A holo graphic picture of Shauna materialized in front f her.

"Hey Shawn -"

"Nène, is Serena with you?!" The girl queried frantically, causing Yvonne to just stare at her blankly.

"Um..." The blonde glanced around to double check that she was alone before answering with the shake of her head. Before Yvonne could ask any other questions, Shauna started to freak and rant on about how Serena's lost in Lumiose City.

"Wait..." Yvonne said slowly when things finally started to click. "Serena's not with you?"

"No!" Shauna exclaimed. "I just called Cal and he said that Serena wasn't with her either!"

"We need to look for her." Tierno advised right beside Shauna. The blonde nodded, saying that she will look for Serena. The trio at Shauna's end informed Yvonne of the location they were to meet once they found Serena, but the girl haven't heard of that place before. She just hoped that she doesn't get lost finding her way there.

"We'll call each other if any one of us found her, okay?" Shauna stated. Yvonne nodded and they ended their call.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh and then looked into the window of the store that she stopped in front of. "Why do things have to keep getting more complicated?"

Yvonne started to walk around, looking in every direction, and asking random people walking by if they seen a girl with honey brown hair and steel gray eyes. Her description weren't that strong, which led her to random places with no luck of the brunette anywhere.

At some point, Yvonne was led to the park, which have inviting trees to take shelter from the blistering sun. The blonde gladly took shade for a moment to rub her aching feet. She only now realized that she had been walking/running for a few hours without any rest - unless standing still counted as resting.

"Where could she be?" Yvonne found herself muttering while taking out her Holo Caster. The others haven't called her yet so she knew that Serena was still aimlessly -probably - wondering around who-knows-where in Lumiose.

"Where could who be?" inquired an intrigued voice over Yvonne's head.

"Huh?" The blonde tilt her head up from the Holo Caster in her lap to immediately have an upside face placed right in front of hers. They were only mere inches away from each other and emerald green eyes met with crystal blue ones, with the former looking blankly. It wasn't long before the blonde had the daylight scared out of her. She screamed to the top of her lungs and trying to get up, only to slam both heads together.

"OW!" The one dangling upside down yelped upon the head collision. He then lost his grip on the branch that his leg was hooked and fell with his head planted flat onto the ground with a loud thud.

That seemed to have stopped Yvonne from yelling but she stay still in her spot as she peer at the twitching legs of a crooked upside down platinum blonde male.

"W-who are you?!" Yvonne pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "A-and why w-were you dangling from a tree?!"

"Wow... Not even an apology for knocking me down?" The boy groaned while sitting up with one hand supported against the ground behind him and grimaced when he rubbed the bump throbbing on his head.

"What?!" Yvonne exclaimed. "It's your fault for scaring me like that!"

"Me? Scary?" The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that hideous am I?"

It was only now that Yvonne examined what he was wearing. A black and white striped shirt under a blue, short sleeve, button up shirt; black pants and brown combat boots. He didn't look that bad now that the girl got a good look of him.

The boy smirked when he noticed Yvonne staring at him. "Checking me out now eh?"

The girl felt heat rising to her cheeks and shook her head to clear her mind. "N-no! W-What do you want anyways?"

Yvonne looked as the boy gave her a shrug. "You looked stressed so I thought that I could offer you my help."

"Who in their right mind offers help while dangling from a tree?" The blonde girl inquired in disbelief. The boy only smiled playfully.

"I was just going to climb down from the tree with a cute girl suddenly appear and sat right beneath it." He replied with a flirtatious smirk. Yvonne blushed when he called her that but quickly waved it away.

"...Why were you in a tree in the first place?"

"First time here, so I needed to go to a higher place to find where to go," The boy replied with another shrug. "But enough about me, weren't you looking for someone?"

Yvonne took a moment to be able to reply. "Um... I'm looking for a friend. It's her first time to Lumiose as well and my friends and I were showing her around when we got separated. We can't get in contact with her either since we don't have her number."

The blonde male whistled, "Tough break. Wanna tell me what your friend look like? You know, in case I came across her earlier?"

"Well..." Yvonne tapped a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. "She have honey brown hair and steel gray eyes..."

The male quirked a brow and folded his arms. "...Really? That doesn't give me much to base on. There's plenty of girls that could match that description."

Yvonne glared at the boy, "I'm not done yet."

"Okay," The boy raised his hands in mock defeat. "It was just that you stopped, so I thought that that was all you were going to give me."

"I'm just trying to remember what she was wearing," The girl snapped back. After a few minutes of utter silence, the blonde male yawned and lean his side against the ground, with one arm propped and holding up his head.

"Tell me when you're done trying to remember what this _friend _look like. I'm going to take a nap."

"Hey!" Yvonne jerked her head at the boy who now have his eyes closed. "I only just met her today!" She defended.

The boy pried open one eye, "Really now? You only met this person today and you already consider her a friend? You're very optimistic about life."

This made Yvonne boiled up rather quickly, finding the boy rather irritating. First he offered to help her, now he was just insulting about her personality? Just who does he think he is?

"You don't have to say something like that! If you don't want to help then it's fine by me!"

"Relax," The boy sighed and sat straight up again. "It's a good thing to be optimistic but I'm just trying to tell you to not be so trustful of people you meet."

"Like you?"

"Ye - uh..." The blonde male sweatdropped and rub the back of his neck. "Point taken. Anyways... what does your friend look like?"

"Oh, well, she was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. She have a red felt ha t on with white framed sunglasses on them."

The boy hummed to himself. "I think I saw someone like that an hour ago... but she didn't look like she was lost, she looked like she was irritated by something."

"That sounds like her!' Yvonne piped. "Where did you last saw her?"

"Somewhere in Autumnal Avenue."

A cheerful spark lit in Yvonne's eyes, "Merci beaucoup!" She then raced off in the direction of the Avenue; however, before she got any farther, she turned around.

"By the way, my name's Yvonne!"

The blonde gave her a knowing smile before raising a hand up in a motionless wave. "Xavier."

* * *

With Serena

"I'm never coming back here again." Serena muttered while folding her arms and walking around aimlessly. She didn't know where she ended up in, it was unfamiliar. The tour was completely useless to her since she hasn't even been to this part of the city before.

This was what she gets for hanging around that group of people. Just who's bright idea was it to let the Champion of Kalos walk around in the buys streets in broad daylight? It was practically screaming celebrity-here-chase-after-me. If only she just stayed at Prof. Sycamore and waited for her mom to come back so they could go home; if only she hadn't agree to this; if only she had argued back.

If only... If only...

"If only I know where I am..." Serena finally said aloud when she found herself in an alleyway. She scratched her head, faintly remembering passing by this place several times before. It seemed like the brunette was just walking in circles.

This lost feeling...it was familiar to Serena.

_"Guys?" called out a young Serena in the middle of a forest. "Hello? Where did you guys go?"_

_She wandered around, trying to look for her friends but it was looking more hopeless than ever. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't lost but the situation that she was in proved otherwise._

_Serena felt like she was walking around in circles and her legs was starting to hurt. At some point, she just gave up on looking and sat down against the trunk of a tree. Tears circled the corner of her eyes as she curled up into a ball._

_"I don't like camp at all... I want to go home... I want mommy and daddy..." She sobbed._

_"Hey... Are you okay?" came a voice. Serena looked up to see a boy, though the upper half of his face was shadowed for some reason, making him unrecognizable._

_Serena shook her head. "N-no...I-I'm lost...I-I can't find my friends..." The little brunette started to cry again._

_The boy patted her head and smiled warmly, "Don't cry, I'll help you find your friends!"_

_Serena wiped her eyes and stare at the boy. "R-really?"_

_A hand was placed down in front of the girl, a grin etched across the boy's features. "Really. What's your name?"_

_"Serena."_

_"I'm -"_

The memory burst, as if Serena couldn't recall any more of it. The brunette frowned, wondering who it was that helped her. She was so distracted that she didn't notice two guys approaching her, that is, until they spoke.

"Oi girly," one of the tough - looking man - with ripped jean vests and everything - addressed, earning an immediate glare from the brunette. It was clear that she didn't like the name nor did the thugs in front of her have any good intentions.

"What do yeh think you're doing 'ere?" said another one.

Serena remained silent, giving them all an idle gaze.

"We got a silent one eh?" said the first guy, looking the brunette up and down. "She looks a étranger; probably can't understand Kalosian."

The girl scoffed mentally, _Idiots. _Of course she could understand what they were saying though sometimes, she does find some words hard to decipher. Serena just chose not to reply back.

The other man smirked. "A foreign breed? She's pretty cute lookin' too."

Hearing that made Serena want to gag and punch them square in the face, but she withheld the urge since she was outnumbered two to one. However, it set off anyways when one of them tried to grab a hold of her. She wasn't going to let them touch her in any way possible.

"Why you little..." Both of them came at her, with one going behind Serena and twisting her arms behind her back. She tried to struggle but his grip tightened every time she tried to squirm out. She resisted the urge to yelp when her wrist started to hurt.

The other, the one that Serena hit, towered over the brunette and knocked off her felt squeezed Serena's cheeks with his hand, turning her face to and fro as if examining her before taking out a knife. "I'm gonna draw of yer pretty little face for doing that."

Fear crossed Serena's eyes for just a split second before it turned into a cold glare. She knew better than to show fear to her enemies, it would only suffice their thirst.

The brunette edged as far away from the ever - close approaching knife but since she was stuck in place, it didn't give her much distance.

"Greninja, Water Pulse!"

"Wha -" The man didn't get to finish when a water sphere hit and exploded in his face. He screamed in pain and fell down. Serena felt the blood returning to her hands and looked behind her to find Calem twisting the hand of the guy that had been holding onto her in place.

The raven haired boy had a dark, unforgiving look in his eyes. "Lay a finger on her again and it won't be pretty." Calem hissed, twisting harder on the hand. Serena cringed slightly when she thought that she heard a crack. He then launched a kick to the man's back, sending him on his way. The thug carried to fainted one and scurried out of sight.

Calem clapped away the invisible dust away before turning to Serena with a look of relief. "And that's why you should have a Pokémon with you. You're not hurt are you?"

"..." The brunette averted her gaze, clenching her hand so that the trembling would stop. "I'm fine."

The boy noticed the tightened grip and patted her head with an assuring smile. "There's nothing to be scared of anymore."

The touch was familiar but Serena edged away from him without saying anything and picked up her hat. She wasn't scared was she? There was no way. She could have easily handle them if that man hadn't restrained her.

Calem retracted his hand and sighed. "You know, you have Shauna and the others all worried about you?"

Serena bit the bottom of her lip. "... I just want to go back to the lab."

"How about we get something to eat and then head back?" Calem suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Right when the brunette stated that, her stomach betrayed her with a low growl. A faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks and the girl looked away.

The raven haired champion chuckled. "It sounds like your stomach didn't agree with what you said."

"Shut up." Serena hissed.

"C'mon," The boy grabbed the brunette's wrist without warning. "Let's meet up with the others, get something to eat, and then go back to Prof. Sycamore's lab."

"Let go of me," The brunette seethed "Who said that I'll be going with you anyways?"

Calem smirked, "Then would you like to wander the crowded streets of Lumiose some more?"

Serena couldn't counter that so she remained silent, letting the boy win.

"Great!" The raven haired champion grinned. "We can stop by the Galette Stand on our way and maybe some other places as well!"

"_What?!_"

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_Grande idée - Great idea_

_Merci beaucoup - Thank you so much_

_étranger - foreign_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	6. Chapter 6 - Going Down Hill From Here

Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

_**DMT - Lol, I totally agree! I'll try to add shipping moments when I can.**_

_**Flowerlet - Thanks for the support and I'm glad that you like the characters!**_

_**Cottonmouth25 - Yep, I just thought that it would be fun to add them in :p**_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annnddd you probably know that the translations are on the bottom so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena and Calem arrived to the designated cafe with Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor already waiting for them since the ebony boy had called them eailer. Shauna tackled a shocked Serena into a hug, wailing about how she thought that she lost the brunette for sure.

_We only just met and she's already too friendly. _Serena thought dryly and tried to convince Shauna to release her grip. When she heard snickering, she shot a glare to Calem, who then coughed and looked away while humming an innocent tune.

"...Shane...let go." Serena muttered in agitation. The ecstatic girl complied with the brunette's demand but not without correcting her name. Serena rolled her eyes mentally, _You could correct me every single time and I will still not get it right._

"Let's go inside and sit down," Trevor suggested. "I think we all need to break from today's nonstop walking and running."

All of them agreed and sat on a table set up outside of the cafe.

"Yvonne's not here yet?" Calem inquired, wondering if the blonde had somehow lost her way. A waiter came to ask for their order one by one, starting with Shauna.

"Pas encore," Tierno replied and faced the waiter after reading the menu. "May I have the douce baies crêpe and swirlix plaisir?"

He nodded and turn turn to Calem.

"Chocolat Framboise Croissant," The boy ordered. "Hm... she might have gotten lost trying to find this place."

"I hope not." Shauna frowned, folding her arms on the table with her chin resting on them.

Serena was the last to chose but she really didn't take interest in any one the food on the list, half of which Serena couldn't understand. She did recognize some things like this one dessert called étincelante gâteau au fromage and that this menu is mostly fairy themed with it being pink and sparkling with pictures of fairy type Pokemon here and there.

"Need any help?" Calem offered after seeing the brunette scrutinizing at the menu.

Serena bit the bottom of her lips; she didn't want them to think that she needed help all the time. Her pride wouldn't allow her to do that, and so, she shook her head.

The brunette just settled for something to drink, she wasn't that hungry anyways.

She skimmed through the beverages to see if something catches her eyes. She told the waiter that she wanted the thé à la camomille clair de lune which was, to her, a very long name.

"... Just tea? Are you sure about that?" Tierno inquired.

"If you're trying to go on a diet," Calem stated. "You look s -"

"I'm not on a diet," Serena interjected while closing her eyes and her hands clutched tightly into fists against her laps of her blue jeans. "I lost my appetite after you stopped by several other places before we came here."

"You only ate one galette," Calem countered. "And that was only when I shoved it into your mouth."

"Quoi?!" Shauna exclaimed, bolting up and leaning on the table.

Serena turned her head away, with tinges of faded pink blotting her cheeks from embarrassment and feeling that she just lost a chunk of her dignity. She still couldn't believe she would let him feed her something to eat albeit in her defense, she let her guard down and it was forcibly put in her mouth.

While Serena was trying to picture herself stabbing Calem a thousand fold, the boy ordered something along with Serena's tea.

"Did you really?" Shauna asked, with eyes that wanted the boy to spill everything.

"Er... Yeah?" Calem replied uncertainly, slightly taken aback by Shauna's sudden question. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Something wrong?" Shauna repeated and then her arms flew up into the air. "YOU NEVER DID THAT BEFORE! WHAT ELSE DID I MISS WHEN I'M NOT THERE?!"

"Shauna..." Trevor sighed, slumping in his seat. "You're attracting attention."

The said girl looked around to see people walking by giving the teens at the table strange looks. "Oops...Sorry!"

Everyone was silent after that, until Shauna spoke up again. "So what else happened with you two?"

Serena rubbed her temple when her head was starting to hurt from all of this gossip. Before Calem could reveal any details of their detour, the brunette stopped him. "Can we not talk about this?"

Shauna mulled over this for a second before nodding, but then another excited glint became visible in her pistachio green eyes "Then how about we give you a nickname Serena?"

The brunette simply raised a brow, "Nickname?"

"Oui! All of us have nicknames, Tierno's Tio, Trevor's Trevs, Calem's Cal, I'm Shawn and Yvonne's Nène so you should have one too! We would feel much closer as friends that way!"

"Oh! I know, how about Sere'O?" Tierno suggested out of nowhere. Serena's face twisted into that disdain, the name sounded like some kind of breakfast food.

"En aucune façon! She looks like a Lil' S!" Shauna argued, the turned to her ginger headed friend. "What do you think Trevs?"

"H-huh?!" Trevor recoiled, disliking the fact that he had just been put on the spot. "Err...h-how about S-kins?" He mentally regretted saying that right after seeing Serena staring him down with an incredulous look. Did those two really think she's a little kid to call her those names?

They went on and on about what kind of nicknames to give to the brunette while the one in question was getting more and more annoyed by the silly names.

"Hngh…" Shauna pouted as they were getting nowhere with this. "How about you decide on it Serena?"

"Just Serena." The girl in question replied coolly as their choice of food arrived, courtesy of the previous waiter. The brunette looked down at the mini berry fruit tart in front of her.

"Eehhh... That's no fun," Shauna whined and propped up an elbow and rest the side of her face on her open palm. "I wish Nène was here, she's great with nicknames."

She suddenly snapped her head to Calem for suggestions. "Any ideas Cal?"

"Hm…" He put a hand to his chin, creating a thinking pose. He looked at Serena, who was now sipping the tea that she just ordered. "How about... Seri?"

Upon hearing that, Serena froze and nearly choked on the liquid in her mouth but she did have to clasp a hand to her mouth just in case while her other hand place the cup down.

"That…" Shauna's eyes gleamed. "Fits her parfaitement!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Serena exclaimed all of a suddenly, slamming a hand on the table and bursting out of her seat. She didn't care about the looks that other people were giving her. What she did care about was that they do not address her by that name. Why did she even let them have their way with giving her a nickname in the first place? Maybe it was because she thought that it wouldn't be that bad... maybe she would like to have one. But the suggestion that Calem wasn't what she had in mind.

The others reeled back in astonishment to Serena's sudden outburst and find that it was out of character for her to do that, but then again, they barely know the girl.

Calem was the first one to recover and spoke up."What got you all tied up into a knot?"

Serena had her nails dug into the wooden table as she tries to recover. "N-nothing. Just... just anything but that." Her steel gray orbs were filled with remorse and pain until the brunette held her gaze steady, returning to the stoic look.

"Are you okay Serena?" Shauna inquired in concern. "What's wrong with the name?"

"It's... getting late," Serena started, trying to think up of an excuse to leave so that she doesn't have to explain. "We should head back."

Shauna tried to counter but it was too late. Serena already put some money on the table to pay for her food that she barely touched and was walking away from them with a fast pace, wanting nothing more than to leave.

That name was just something that the brunette wouldn't let anyone call her.

"Wait!" Calem caught up to Serena, stopping her from leaving them by grabbing her shoulder. The brunette spare him a glance before the ground shook with the sound of an explosion.

They looked in the direction of where it came from to see a Talonflame flying overhead, looking as if it was fighting something on the ground. With a screech that could be heard all the way to where Serena and the others were - where was a mile away - it dived down in a fury of electrifying blue flames.

"Isn't that Nène's Talonflame?" Trevor spoke up, squinting his eyes to lock onto the flying type. "...And they're right over Prof. Sycamore's lab!"

Something sunk in her stomach when Serena heard where the commotion was being held. The color in her face drained from her as she think of the possible cause for the tremor. It has to be a Pokemon with a strong move if it was able to shake the ground within a mile radius of where they were.

"Earthquake," Serena muttered, arriving to only that conclusion before sprinting off to the lab. She mentally pray that her mom and uncle is safe out of harm's way.

Calem was one with a sharp hearing. Even among the sea of murmurs and screams, he could hear what Serena mumbled. And he wondered how she was able to reduced down to that choice of moves among many others that would cause the ground to shake. Not many trainers could have been able to come to that conclusion and yet Serena, inexperienced as she is in the field, knows and she isn't even a trainer.

_... Maybe she had been taught by Prof. Sycamore, _Calem contemplated as they follow Serena to the scene of the turmoil. _She is his niece after all._

...

When Serena arrived at the scene while the others struggled to get pass the crowd of people running back and forth, Prof. Sycamore's Lab was half ruins while the other half was badly damaged and crumbling.

People started to gather as to see what was going on. Serena would think they would have enough common sense to stay away when they see danger. But that's pretty hypocritical of the brunette since she came as well. But that wasn't the point.

In the middle of the chaos was Yvonne trying to fight against a Tyranitar with her Talonflame though she looked scratched up herself.

There was a strange collar around the Armor Pokemon's neck that stood out with its blue hue against the Tyranitar's olive green skin.

Serena quickly scan the area to see if she could find - "UNCLE SYCAMORE!" She immediately rushed to the man that has his leg buried under the remains of his lab with Sina and Dexio trying lift the other rocks away from the Professor.

The brunette knelt down to Prof. Sycamore and tried to push away the rocks that was burying his foot.

"Serena, you shouldn't be here," The Professor said weakly. "It's too dangerous!"

The said girl shook her head and continue with her efforts; however, she stopped when she heard a resonating roar. All of the people look up to see a Garchomp standing on top of half of the roof that used to be Prof. Sycamore's lab.

"Isn't that..." Serena scrutinized the Garchomp on the roof.

"It's Prof. Sycamore's Pokemon," Sina elaborated in worry. "We don't know what happened b-but it went out of control!"

"Out of control?" The brunette repeated, looking at the dragon type spreading destruction to the city, wearing a strange blue choker around its neck. For a moment, its gaze seemed to have met hers before its eyes darted to something behind her.

"Serena! Augustine!"

... Scratch that, it was _someone._

The Mach pokemon unlatched its jaws open. It gathered a purplish pink light with its mouth, energy seemingly draining into the bright orb from thin air.

Serena widen her eyes immediately when she recognized it as a Hyper Beam and it was aimed directly to her and her mother. She snapped her head to Grace and started darting towards her while screaming - "MOM! GET AWAY FROM THER-" The attack grazed against Serena's shoulder as she was being pulled down by a sudden force; her hat flying off her head.

The brunette couldn't suppress the urge to yelp in pain as she felt liquid dribbling down her skin. Her vision was strained and wavering as a sear force of pain course though her central nervous system as if she had just been burned by an intense heat.

An explosion followed by the sound of a collapsed building resonated in the air along with the screams of panicking people.

Serena wanted to get up but something that slung over her shoulder prevent that, but it lifted itself away from the girl.

"Aria, Dragon Pulse!"

The sound of a pokeball opening with a plop and the cry of an Altaria caused Serena to look up. Calem was kneeling next to her while commanding Altaria to fight the other two dragon types.

"... Cale?" Serena said weakly before realizing that Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno joined into the fray with their Chesnaught, Charizard, and Blastoise respectively.

The brunette tried to pick her self up but only managed to her up to her knees until her shoulder require her attention. She gripped tightly on it and grimace. Retracting her hands, Serena saw that it was covered with red liquid and the arm of her jacket was turning into a darker shade of red.

When she looked up, Serena froze with the sense that time was slowing to a stop. She blanched, her hands tremble, and her heart constricted tightly in her rib cage.

In her line of sight was a crumbled building where Grace was supposed to be... there was virtually no one in sight except for a few tatter pieces of bloodied clothes. When she looked closer, there was a hole that opened directly to the sewer line of the city.

The scene as too familiar to her.

_"Wake up... Wake up! Oh Arceus will you two please wake up?! This isn't the time for jokes and yours isn't funny no matter how many you have to fake it with! So stop it!"_

_"Serena... I think..."_

_"No they're not! They're just fine!"_

_"T-they're... they're just...sleeping." The voice was cracked and it was followed by sobs. "...T-they're just... just sleeping... There's no way..."_

"No... Nononono," The brunette shook her head back and forth in fear, staying in one place. She didn't want to believe that it's going to be repeated all over again. It couldn't, it just wasn't possible.

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks like a nonstop flow of a river. It was the first time she cried since that day and until now, she thought that her tears had ran dry but they came back. Just like how this nightmare was coming back to haunt her. Even after all this time, she still couldn't escape from it.

Garchomp's painful cry stole everyone's attention.

It's roar resonated in the midst of the chaos and ringing in their auditory canal. It was enough to create a gust of wind that send their hair flying against their dragon type was going out of control, letting out a mighty roar and firing Hyper Beam in every direction. Its eyes were of blood red, not of a calm yellow.

Garchomp screamed out a thirst for destruction, seeing everything as its enemy. The collar around its neck was once a calm blue but now it was as red as its eyes. It leap from the roof, landing on the ground and lashing out attacks in every direction.

Next came the Tyrantiar. Its collar turn red and its eyes turn from onyx black to berserk red. Both of them rampaged with Hyper Beam aimed in every direction.

In their eyes at the moment, all they could see were red and deformed shapes, making everything before them taking a monster-like appearance.

"It's those chokers," Calem pointed. "We need to take them off!"

* * *

On top of Lumiose Tower, there are three men in red suits with red hair and red sunglasses to boot. The one that looked to be the leader wore red goggles and hair that is split into three parts on his hair, showing scalp in between. He have one blue gloved arm holding up a file was the bare arm flip through the pages.

The ear bud communicator he have on his air come through with static and then a male voice. "Anything interesting in the files that I gave you, Xerosic?"

The man stopped on a certain page and smirked. "Very."

"Good to hear all the work didn't go to waste. That Garchomp was going to give me away when I got there."

"Your job is not to complain."

"But I love to do that to annoy people."

Xerosic ignored that remark and continued. "You tamed it though correct?"

"Want me to give you the play by play?"

"No."

"Sour puss."

"Get on with it."

There was a low whistle, "Looks like that device of yours is not working properly, it's losing control on the Garchomp and Tyrantiar."

Xerosic scowled. "Bring it back, one of the two Pokemon included. I'll look over the design and test it with one of them."

"Roger that."

The communication was then severed, leading the man to turn from the tower view to his men. "Let's return with the report to the Executive."

* * *

The Salamence circled over head with the shadow of a figure smirking down at the scene. "Maybe I'll have some fun before ending this." The figure look down at the folded red clothes him. He scowled, never liking the flashy bright color of the uniform but it will help him in more ways than one.

He takes the red sunglasses resting on top and put them on, and then the rest. The figure patted his hair and frowned, can't do anything to change the color of his hair right now.

Calem and his friends got Garchomp and Tyranitar cornered with the help of their Pokemon and finally noticing the strange neck braces on the two Pokemon's necks. Calem commanded his Absol to cut them off, returning their eyes back to their normal colors. Garchomp and Tyranitar collapse in exhaustion.

Before anyone of them could approached the weary Pokemon, something landed in front of Tyranitar and Garchomp with a loud thud against the ground but nonetheless landed on his feet.

"Yo," The figure in red greeted while standing up from his one knee position.

Calem scrutinize the male that stood in front of him in the distance, finding his uniform somewhat familiar. He seemed to recall seeing people wearing the same exact uniform the other day but their hair was red as well, not blonde, like this one's.

"Who are you and are you responsible for this?"

The male grinned and snapped his finger to tell Salamence to descend. "I'll be honest and say yes and let's just say I'm a member of Team Flare."

"What?"

"An underground organization that finally rise up to the surface," The Team Flare member replied nonchalantly and turned to Garchomp and Tyranitar, taking out two cube - like objects.

"And these are coming with me." He tossed them at the two Pokemon and they were immediately encased in a force field.

"Slade, Night Slash!" Calem's Absol rushed at the male, only to have him dodge in the last second.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Counter with Psycho Cut!" The horn extension of Absol and Salamence's claws made contact and the dragon type was pushed back against its will. The Team Flare member whistled with acknowledgement of the Absol's strength.

"You're not the Champion for nothing."

"You're not taking those Pokemon," Calem hissed with hostility.

"Try me," The male smirked back. "Salamance, Flamethrower!"

"Fay, Dazzling Gleam!" came Yvonne's command all of a sudden. A bright beam of light made contact with the fire, causing a small explosion. The blonde came up to Calem, "I'll handle this, free Tyranitar and Garchomp! We can't seem to break the case!"

The unnamed male chuckled. "What's the rush in doing so?"

Yvonne glared at him. "Fay, Fairy Wind!" Her Sylveon inhaled a deep breath before releasing a gust of sparkly wind at its opponent. It only take the male and his Salamence to take a step away to dodge it without being harmed.

"Strong, but you lack aim." he commented when his ear bud communicator called for his attention. he frowned when he was relayed the order. He sighed and turn it off, "It's always something."

He then looked at Yvonne through his glasses and grinned, "Looks like we're going to have to battle some other time."

"What?"

Just then, the sound of a helicopter blared in everyone's ears and soon enough a gust of wind picked up. Yvonne have to blocked her eyes with her arms so that nothing gets into her eyes.

"See ya next time blondie!"

The said blonde looked up to see the boy hanging from a rope ladder while two mechanical hands grabbed onto the force field - made cages. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Fire!" Calem signaled to Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. Their starters launched a multi - elemental attack at Tyranitar's confinement, successfully breaking it. Garchomp was next until Salamence fired another Hyper Beam to cause an explosion. They next time Calem and his friends opened their eyes, the helicopter disappeared with Garchomp, leaving a mess behind.

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_pas encore - not yet_

_douce baies crêpe - Sweet berry crepe_

_swirlix plaisir - Swirlix delight_

_Chocolat Framboise Croissant - Chocolate raspberry croissant_

_étincelante gâteau au fromage - sparkling cheesecake_

_thé à la camomille clair de lune - moonlight chamomile tea_

_Quoi - What_

_En aucune façon - No way_

_Parfaitement - perfectly_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Rekindling Flame?

Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

_**Pokmon Luminous - Thanks and next chapter's out now! I'll try to update as frequently as I can.**_

_**RosesOfTruth - And repeat it will, let's just see how Serena will cope with it. :)**_

_**Cottonmouth25 - LOL, that's funny XD**_

**Thanks for the reviews and onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The chilling night settled into Lumiose but the lights around the city made it look almost daytime.

Serena sat on top of the rubble that used to be Prof. Sycamore's lab, slightly curled up with a distant look in her eyes. She was looking at a shattered picture frame that she found but it was meaningless now so she just dropped it. Instead, she observed lifelessly as the injured - Prof. Sycamore being one of them - were carried into ambulances and several Officer Jennys taking command and running around like crazy.

But it didn't matter to the brunette. She wondered why didn't they shown up earlier? Why didn't the police officers step in earlier? Surely they would notice a huge commotion such as the event that preceded would get even the most oblivious person to notice.

Serena bit the bottom of her lips with a bitter look in her eyes.

"They're incompetent. Every single one of them." She found herself muttering without a thought and a feeling of incrimination dwelling inside of her as she observed.

Her hearing detected the crumbling of rocks under someone's feet as they walked towards her but she kept her inculpating gaze forward, observing how people were trying to repair what damage dealt.

The footsteps stopped behind Serena and she felt a hand being placed gently on her shoulder, careful to be sure that it was the good one.

"Hey... are you okay?" Calem's voice traveled into the brunette's auditory canal. It was a warm and tender voice filled with care but... it didn't reach Serena's scarred heart. "You should get that arm checked."

The touch was enough to send an unknown static through Serena's body that she wasn't fond of. Not at all.

The brunette brushed his hand off and slowly stood up with her hands balled into fists and clenched tightly until they were pearl white.

"...Why..." Serena muttered, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs while she rotated her body to face Calem.

"Why?" The boy furrowed his brows, not understanding what the brunette was trying to say, yet he could detect that she was trying to suppress her emotions when her voice sound strained.

An uncomfortable silence loomed over the two teens despite all the clamor in the background. Her figure was trembling; Calem couldn't tell if it was in tears or in anger, maybe both.

Serena uncurled her fists when she thought that she had herself under control but quickly clench her fist again when her mind was filled with negative thoughts and emotions once more. She tried to keep them under control; she promised herself that she would hide her emotions away long ago but she just couldn't, not ever since she stepped into Kalos.

"Serena..?" Calem said in uncertainty, furrowing her brows in concern.

She couldn't stand it anymore, not when everything was falling apart, not when all reason escaped from her.

"...Why..." She repeated in a trembling tone but Calem frowned when the brunette just trailed off again.

The cap was coming off, releasing everything that was bottled up.

"Is there somet -"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY MOM?! " Serena burst out in angry tears, causing Calem to freeze at her sudden upsurge in volume. "YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER BUT YOU DIDN'T! NOW SHE'S GONE!"

"Wh -"

Calem couldn't finish his question when he felt the surge of pain across his right cheek, sending his head jerking in another direction. The resounding slap of the brunette's hand against the face of the boy echoed in the space surrounding them as if they were the only two that were there right now.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME ARCEUS DAMMIT! BECAUSE OF YOU, I JUST LOST ONE MORE! WHAT KIND OF CHAMPION ARE YOU?!"

Calem has his eyes widen and his head tilted to the side, where Serena's hand had moved it. His face stung with the hit and a red hand mark was visible on his face. The boy slowly turn to see the anguished expression in the brunette's tear-streaked face. Something he didn't expect.

Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing, stunned by Serena's outburst. Shauna and her friends were beyond shocked by this, she was going to stopped Serena before something else happens but someone beat her to it.

Yvonne hurried to the raven hair boy's side and asked if he was okay. She then glared at the brunette sending a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for' look.

"Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?! Calem isn't the blame for this!" The blonde argued in fuming irritation. "So don't push all of that onto him!"

"THEN WHO'S TO BLAME FOR TAKING MY MOM'S LIFE?!" Serena snapped back vehemently which clamped Yvonne's jaws shut, mostly because the dire reason of Serena's behavior was finally handed to her on a silver platter._  
_

"I..." Calem tried to reach out to grab her shoulder but the brunette slapped it away with brute force.

"Shut up, I don't need your pity! You..." Serena suddenly tuned her volume to merely above a whisper as if all her strength has left her after the bellow. "All of you... not one of you can understand any of this!"

"I thought I was done..." Serena shook her head solemnly, the never ending stream of tears escaping her eyes. "But it just have to come back and take one more person away from me... Why... Why can't I keep anyone close to me without losing them?!"

The brunette turned on her heel, making haste to run out of there, wanting nothing more than to leave the forsaken city. She heard the the call to come back, no doubt from Calem, but she didn't stop.

She wished that she never had came to Kalos.

* * *

Calem felt a boulder adding to the many rocks that were already in his stomach. He stood frozen in his spot when he saw Serena running off, his hand clutching onto the red felt hat that he found earlier and wanting to give it back. He never saw the girl looking so hurt, so vulnerable ever since they met. The boy always had the impression that she was as sturdy and cold as a pillar. But of course, this has to happen.

Something else that Serena had said shook him to his very core.

One more person? She already lost someone else?

His eyes trailed down to the broken frame at the spot that Serena was standing just now. He picked it up and recognized it as the one he saw earlier upon Serena's arrival to Lumiose.

Calem looked thoroughly though it until his gaze lead back to the man standing next to Grace with little Serena, who wore a straw hat(That looks familiar to him), in front of them. He was holding onto one of little Serena's shoulder with Grace placing a hand on the other. His eyes showed happiness and the love and protection that a father would give to his family.

He stared at the picture for a moment and everything seemed to clicked into place.

In the next moment or two, he was running after Serena who had already disappeared from sight. His friends called out to him to ask where he was going. He looked over his shoulder and reply - "I'll be back! Help the others!"

Serena was injured and having an mental break down with no one she can turn for comfort, not with Prof. Sycamore being unconscious and all. He couldn't let her roam around in Lumiose alone, especially during the night.

Her face flashed in Calem's mind. He saw the pain written all over it but there was also something else. Her eyes showed hints of fear and vulnerability, like that of a child. He felt responsible for it and if Serena was to be left alone, something dreadful was bound to happen.

"Chapeau de Paille fille..."

* * *

Serena wander into one of the many alley ways of Lumiose, replaying back what she had said to Calem. Why did she have to do that? Why did she let her emotions get the best off her?

It wasn't his fault, but instead of a simple 'thank you' for saving her life, she blamed Calem for her loss. Yvonne was right, it really wasn't his fault nor was it Garchomp's and Tyranitar's.

She leaned against the wall, slumping down for her legs were just too tired and the pain in her upper arm was coming back. She grimaced as she sat down, the blood was already dried but it still hurts.

She sighed and glanced up at the narrow view she had of the night sky, her eyes filling back up with tears again as she was reminded of what had happened.

Nothing could be done to reverse it. There was nothing she or anyone could do anymore. She should have fought back, try to defend but she didn't. Even when she had a -

Serena saw someone running this way but she didn't have time to hide. She merely look back from the sky to find a girl with untamed black hair wearing a patched up blue shirt and light orange skirt. She looked to be out of breath and holding tightly onto a lilac Pokemon, a Pokemon that Serena couldn't recognize since she didn't bother to study the Pokemon that reside in Kalos.

The girl was hiding in the corner, against the wall as she warily took glances to the entrance to the alley way to see if danger was still near. "I... think they -" The girl stopped dead in her tracks when her head veered in the direction where Serena was sitting. The girl tensed up and the Pokemon raised her guard up.

Serena return an idle look back at them before steering her gaze forward, staring at the wall opposite of her, not a word escape from her mouth.

Silence befall them, it didn't bother Serena but it did bother the girl. She was cautious, as if Serena will do something to her any second now but she never did.

"... Who are you?" The girl interrogated, breaking the long endured silence.

Serena steer her attention back to the girl, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name?"

Judging by the brunette's accent, the girl could tell that she isn't from here. The ebony girl bit the bottom of her lips with a wary look but she replied nonetheless. "Emma."

The brunette nodded, "Serena." And her gaze fell onto the Pokemon in her arms that still looked ready to attack if necessary. "And who's that?"

"My friend, Mimi the Espurr." Emma replied curtly. "What are you doing here?"

Serena merely shrugged. "Why were you running?" She redirected the question back to the younger girl since she really didn't want to answer. And from the looks of it, Emma didn't look any younger than twelve, too younger to be wondering the streets alone. "Shouldn't your parents be looking for you?"

A look of sorrow crossed Emma's blue eyes before it faded away in a matter of seconds. "I... don't have any."

"Oh." was all the brunette could reply back, feeling like she saw herself in the younger girl. "I guess we have something in common then."

This perked up the interest in the raven hair girl and she approached the brunette until she was standing next her sitting body. "You don't have any either?"

"...Not anymore."

Emma examined the brunette to see that her clothes were somewhat tattered and a few scratches here and there. What caught most of her attention was the wound in Serena's arm. Emma could only conclude that something terrible must have happened and no doubt it involved the chaos from earlier.

The younger girl decided that Serena meant no harm and sat down next to her, stroking the fur of Espurr's head.

Seeing Emma's and Mimi's bond reminded the brunette of... She quickly shook her head and sighed. "You and Espurr remind me of something."

"Of what?"

The brunette wasn't sure if she should confine what she was thinking to Emma since they did _just_ met after all. She didn't even know why she even blurted out the previous comment in the first place.

"...Nothing," Serena said dully. "Just thinking about it only remind me of why I don't want to become too close to a Pokemon."

Emma frowned at the reply, "You don't make sense."

Serena merely shrugged it off, she didn't want it to make sense anyways. She want a change of subject, to take her mind off of her problems. "Even if you don't have parents, you shouldn't be wandering around during the night."

"Comme vous?" The girl quipped back to which Serena found no reply to. Emma looked up to the sky, deep in thought for a moment. "I don't have a home to belong to as long as I can remember. But the Lumiose streets isn't bad either. Just need to learn the shortcuts to get around the city without being seen."

The brunette gave Emma a blank stare, wondering how the young girl even survive till this day. She couldn't help but ask another question. "Don't... you find it hard out here? With no one to turn to?"

Emma looked a her and grinned like a perfectly normal girl without any troubles. "It does. Nobody really seem like they wanted to help me so I just take matters into my own hands whether they like my method or not. Sometimes it's hard to find food and other times, I get in trouble with those Lumiose gangs. But as long as Mimi is with me, I won't ever be worried. Right Mimi?"

_"Of course!"_ The psychic type chirped, waving her arms about in cheerfulness though the Espurr's words were unintelligible to the human ear.

"..." Serena fixed Emma and Mimi an odd look. Despite her dreadful life, Emma was coping better than Serena in every way. All the brunette had been doing was moping around all these years.

_Take matters into... _

"There you are!" called a gruff voice in annoyance, gaining the attention of Serena, Emma, and Mimi. Out from the shadows came gang members wearing leather jackets with Krookodile logos on the back. All of them sport crazy hair styles and left part of their scalp visible for all to see.

"Yeh think yeh can get away with messing with us?" Said one of the five members present.

Emma stood up with Mimi glaring at them acromoiously. "Can't you get over just a little bump?"

"Ya dirty our le caïd's brand new shoes in the little bump of yers!" Hissed another one. The bulky member that seemed to be the leader of the group jeered at Serena when he noticed her.

"So yer the brat that the lower members were talking about."

The brunette stood up, fixing the gang a cold glare. "What about me?"

"Oh?" The guy said sardonically. "They didn't tell me that the little foreign girl could speak Kalosian."

Serena look at the bulky man warily, trying to figure out where exactly he was going with this. He made a silent for his followers to take out their pokeballs.

"We'll teach you two why you don't mess with the Krookodile Gang."

Their pokeballs tossed up and out came two Krokorok, two Vullaby, and a Krookodile. All of them have menacing looks on their faces, wanting to tear up their victims at their trainers' order.

"Mimi," Emma said with hints of concern. The Pokemon sensed the girl's uncertainties and hopped out of her arms and onto the ground. She gave Emma a look as if saying that she can fight.

Each of the Krookodile Gang commanded an attack at the little Espurr. The lilac Pokemon's eyes glowed in a blue hue, levitating the enemies up and against the wall, though Psychic didn't effect the reptile Pokemon. The two Krokorok swept in for a Bite attack. Mimi hop onto one as to tried to lunge in but got bit by the second Krokorok. She yelped in pain as Krokorok's jaws sank past her fur and into her skin.

The Desert Croc Pokemon released his clutches and threw Mimi against the ground with a loud thud.

"Mimi!" Emma cried out worriedly, hastily made her way to the Pokemon's side. The gangs laughed in entertainment which was sick to Serena's ears. She watch as Mimi tried to stand up with Emma beginning to cry for the injured Espurr.

"..." The brunette have a unfathomable expression on her face but she knows when enough is enough. Emma's earlier words echoed in her ears as her fingers touch a round object at her waistline, hidden underneath the jacket she wore.

"Matters... into my own hands..." She muttered. Her eyes darted up, analyzing her opponents. They were at a disadvantage so she will have to find a way to escape.

"Flamethrower." She commanded upon enlarging a red and white ball and tossing it up. In the next second, the alley way was filled with the red and orange of heated fire. While they were blinded, Serena took the chance to grab Emma and Mimi and escape from their.

...

Serena and Emma separated after the escape, with the former telling her to be careful next time around.

The brunette was deep in thought as her legs took her the nowhere especially.

_"Is there something wrong?" _The Pokemon at her feet snapped her out of her reverie with her call. She looked down at the Fox Pokemon and realized that she didn't recall her back to her pokeball after escaping from trouble.

The small fox returned a look of confusion to the brunette since she was never called out before into a battle. But all of a sudden, her trainer had summoned her for help. Despite the language barrier, Serena seemed to have understood the Fennekin's perplexity though she didn't know why she had done it herself either.

"Sorry," Serena apologized brusquely. "It was abrupt wasn't it?"

Fennekin's gaze stay glued on its trainer as she tilted her head, letting the perfectly round stone around her neck to swing in the same motion.

"...Is it okay... if... if you stay with me?" Serena queried almost timidly of her Pokemon that she had been keeping a secret from everyone else.

_"Absolutely!" _Fennekin yelped in compliance, happy that Serena had made such a request.

Despite the fact the Serena had received Fennekin over a year ago, the brunette was wary of getting too close to the Fox Pokemon. It wasn't like she had a fear of them, she was afraid that if she gets too close, they'll end up being taken from her. It was as if the God of Death had a grudge against her and those closed to her.

Serena sighed at a loss. She thought that things wouldn't repeat itself but she was wrong. The more she thought about her mom and of her uncle, the more guilt and remorse piling against her. She really should have acted back then but she didn't. It wasn't anyone's fault.

Fennekin sensed its trainer's dampening mood and tried to ask if she was okay. But of course, all Serena could here was Fennekin repeating her name in chunks.

The brunette caught on though and stopped in her tracks as she sighed once more.

"You... You really do remind me of her..." She look down at Fennekin again, being torn over what to do. "What should I do..."

In her mind, she was remembering what had happened to Tyranitar and Garchomp and why they went berserk the way they did. Who could've done such of deed to innocent Pokemon?

What _did_ caused them to go out on a rampage?

Who was behind this?

The image of that red collar, the Mach and Armor Pokemon being encased, and the guy dressed in red popped into her mind. The smirk on his face told it all.

_Team Flare, _Her hands balled up into fists, boiling anger replaced her sorrow. _They're at fault. What's more is that they took Garchomp. Her _uncle's_ Garchomp._

Serena crouch down close to Fennekin's level, staring directly at the fire starter. Her hands reluctantly reach out to pet the Pokemon while Fennekin wait patiently.

She have to get Garchomp back.

"They're messing with the wrong girl," Serena muttered with determination and revenge in her eyes as she gently ruffle the Fox Pokemon's head. "How about we show them what they're in for, Belle?"

_"I'll be with you all the way!" _Fennekin piped encouragingly as Serena did the act. The Fox Pokemon was happy and shock at the same time since Serena never did make any attempt to close the gape between them before. Sure she told the Fox Pokemon about her past when they meet and that gave Fennekin the understanding of why Serena was the way she was. But she had always yearned to go on an adventure like that that Serena had described to her.

Serena carry her Pokemon in her arms and continue walking, only for her to stop in front of the Pokemon Center. "But first, a few introductions are in order."

With her mind set, the brunette stepped into the Pokemon Center and head the nearest video phone booth. She returned Fennekin into her pokeball when she got their. Her hand hover in front of the number pad with hesitance. She heaved a deep breath before dialing the numbers. It only took a few seconds before a man that look to be in his late sixties came up on the screen.

"Why hello there Serena!"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak of her request.

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_Chapeau de Paille fille - Straw hat girl_

_Comme vous? - Like you?_

_le caïd - boss_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	8. Chapter 8 - Other Side of Christmas

Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

_**RosesOfTruth - .You'll just have to wait and see... in the future chapters :)**_

_**Cottonmouth25 - Aw, thanks for the support! I do appreciate it when people review my stories but I don't want to force them if they don't want to.**_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Merry... Late Christmas? Sorry, I kinda forgot but it's only a day after right? Right? And that chapter kind - no not really - fits the date since it's a span of two days. And it's better late that on time for this one and you'll see why.**

**Warning: Worst chapter for Christmas EVER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The rain pounded relentlessly against the ground and all the onlookers. The weather forecaster had predicted a light drizzle but people didn't expect it to turn into a downpour; it was as if the heaven was crying as well.

Everyone present was under an umbrella; everyone with the exception of a certain brunette, who didn't have a care in the world about her health at the moment.

Serena stared placidly at the tombstone that engraved her mother's name as she place down a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Her hands tighten into fists but that's all the emotions that she allowed herself to show. There were other people at the funeral of Grace Yuuki and Serena didn't want to break down in front of them. She didn't want their pity.

An umbrella was placed over her head to shield her from the wailing of the dark clouds hanging overhead. The brunette looked over her shoulder to see her uncle, in crutches due to his leg, looking at her with a painful look. Robin, the Fletching, perched on the Professor's shoulder solemnly while Aaron, Grace's Rhyhorn, sat beside him. Both sniveling and crying over the loss of their trainer. The two Pokemon had been safe with Prof. Sycamore when Grace handed them to him for a quick check-up before the event.

"You're going to catch a cold," He said but his voice was drowned in the rain and the howling wind.

Serena continued to stare at his red, swollen eyes, knowing that her uncle had been mourning over the loss of their family member.

"..." She returned her gaze back at the grave, not knowing exactly how she should express her feelings to her uncle while everyone was present. She felt him placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and grip tightly as if Serena would disappear if he let go of her, though it has a tender touch to it.

There was a moment of silence despite the howling wind and the incessant pit - pat of the rain.

"You know the last thing I said to her was I didn't have time for chitchat?" Serena finally spoke up in a solemn tone. "What I wouldn't give to talk to her now."

"Serena..." Prof. Sycamore peered at the girl with sorrow - filled eyes. "It's okay to cry you know."

The brunette shook her head, "No. I doubt mom want to see me cry when she already complained enough about me scowling too much. But I can't smile either because it would just be empty and forced."

She then looked up at Prof. Sycamore. "How's... the search for Garchomp?"

The Professor saw her deliberate attempt to change the subject though he knew that she cared at the Mach Pokemon. He could only sigh upon hearing the name of his missing Pokemon. "Still no trace of where they took him."

"I see..." Serena looked back down at the grave as hatred and anger rise within her once more. "... I'll make them pay."

"C'mon, Prof. Sycamore said, not catching what the brunette was muttering. "Let's not stay in the rain for too long or Grace wouldn't forgive me if you get sick."

Serena stayed put and the Kalos Professor started to worry as to what the brunette was thinking right now.

"I'm going home. I want some time alone," Serena said brusquely and coldly, then walked off without waiting for a reply from her uncle nor did she pay any of the visitors any attention as she breezed past them.

Prof. Sycamore could only watch as his niece disappear from view, knowing full well that Serena wanted to privacy but this was an emotional moment for the teenager even if she does not show it. She might need someone to lean on whether she like it or not. He looked back to the tombstone with conflicted eyes. "What should I do Grace?"

* * *

Calem grew more and more agitated when his searches were nothing but fruitless efforts. He couldn't located where Team Flare was after they had caused so much chaos to Lumiose. How was it that an organization suddenly appeared out of nowhere and disappear right after without a trace?

Being the Champion of Kalos, it was his responsibility to over look safety of its inhabitants but right now, he felt like he was doing a poor job of it. Sometimes, he really did regret taking over the position. Why wasn't he just happy with being an ace trainer? The Champion's job was strenuous and out right boring as hell!

Calem looked at the time on his Holo Caster, seeing that it was getting late, he decided to end the day right there and then. He was already in a sour mood as it was since he couldn't help but feel guilty about what Serena had told him. He couldn't find the brunette that night in Lumiose and he felt obliged to attend the funeral to pay his respects and to have a talk with Serena. But that plan went down the drain when he was asked to do searches across the region for the next few days for the missing Garchomp by the Pokemon Association, therefore missing the funeral all together.

It only made him want to punch himself for it.

He landed at Prof. Sycamore's lab on a rainy day with the side of occasional rolling thunder and flashing lightning. He disliked the fact that he have no good news to bring for the good Professor about his stolen Pokemon... again.

Calem sighed in defeat, being drenched in the rain. "... Why did I even want the Champion's title?"

"Cal!" came Shauna's voice from behind. The boy looked over his shoulder to make out about seven figures in the rain at night. His friends quickly approached him with an umbrella, seeing that he had none.

"What are you doing out here?!" Yvonne inquired in concern of her friend. "You're going to catch a cold."

Calem kept his eyes on the ground as Prof. Sycamore came up with Dexio and Sina each holding an umbrella over him because his hands were occupied with crutches.

"I'm sorry..." The young Champion muttered apologetically, clenching his fists tightly until they were ghost white. "But I couldn't find anything."

Prof. Sycamore shook his head and pat the boy on the shoulder reassuringly. "I know you're trying your best and I didn't expect Garchomp to be found so easily."

There was worry in his eyes but giving Calem an understanding look, he smiled weakly despite what had happened in the past few days. "Let's not all stand in the rain alright?"

With that, everyone entered the building to dry off.

Calem couldn't help but notice that Serena was not part of the group that came back to Lumiose City and asked of her whereabouts. His friends only cast worry glances at each other before Prof. Sycamore gave an answer to that.

"She want some time to think," he replied.

"What?!" The raven haired teen exclaimed in shock and there was something else in there that he couldn't quite depict. "But Professor, she's your niece! Shouldn't you be comforting her?!"

Prof. Sycamore knew that the boy meant well but he shook his head again. "It's better that way. Serena is someone that like to be left along when she have a lot to think about. She despise any company that approaches her during that period of time."

"But..." Calem countered, thinking of all the possibilities that the brunette could do if she was left along with the knowledge that she couldn't see her mother ever again. "But what if she does something idiotic?!"

That got everyone else's imaginations gearing up as to what Serena could do to herself.

The Professor shook his head for the third time today. "I know Serena and I know she wouldn't resort to that after all that she had been through." A sad smile crept on his face. "You guys might not know it but my little niece probably have the strongest personality that I know of, other than her father of course. I can only guess that that's where she got it from."

"... Is her father..." Shauna gulped, half wanting to know the answer, while half of her doesn't. "Still on Earth?"

Prof. Sycamore sighed in dismay. "No. He and Grace are far out of Serena's reach by now."

Silence crashed down upon everyone in the room as the information sank in. Calem, who had already figured that much out, couldn't help but feel shocked once more. He grit his teeth and head for the door, only to be stopped by his friends.

"Where are you going?" Shauna questioned while grabbing a hold on one of the young Champion's arms.

"To find Serena." He answered curtly.

"It's raining outside and you're still in your wet clothes. You'll get sick!" Yvonne exclaimed, tightening her grip on his other arm.

"Yvonne's right," Tierno agreed. "It's raining Growlithe and Meowth out there."

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER BY HERSELF!" Calem's sudden upsurge startled everyone since he was never the one to raise his voice unless he has too. The Professor would be amused by his actions right at the moment but he didn't have time to be.

Despite Calem's good intentions to go find his niece, Prof. Sycamore knew what that would result in.

"Don't," The Professor said with furrowed brows. "She'll be fine."

"But..."

"Serena knows that life can throw curve balls at her," Prof. Sycamore continued, ignoring Calem's protest. "She knows how to deal with it herself. Believe me, I'm just as worry about her as you are but please don't make this harder on all of us."

"Is this..." Trevor spoke up for the first time they had arrived into the lab. "Is Serena always like this?"

Prof. Sycamore's expression changed to that of pain while Calem knew the answer already. The others were curious about this for a while now but seeing how the Professor had reacted, Trevor wondered if he had stepped over the line.

"... No," Prof. Sycamore replied brusquely. "But that's not my tale to tell. I already told you more than I should have."

The Professor then tried to force a smile. "Now, why don't we all change into something dry and have some Hot Coco? It's..it's..." He had a hard time saying whatever that was on his mind since this could be the worst possible day ever. "It's... December 25th after all."

Shauna and everyone else, with the exception of Calem and Prof. Sycamore, widen their eyes in realization of the date. It was the whole reason why they met up in the first place! Yet they couldn't help think that it just didn't feel like it. Just not today.

* * *

Serena walked all the way back to Vaniville Town since the funeral had taken place in Aquacorde Town.

The water pellets from the downpour soaked her body to the bones but she didn't bother to walk any faster to get to a dry sanctuary. She knew that her world was falling apart but what can she do now other than to move on. The pain wasn't as harsh as the first time but losing both of her parents wasn't something that the girl could quickly recuperate from.

_"Don't let anything get you down, no matter what."_

_"Always stay strong." _

The voice echoed through her now restless mind. "I know mom..." She then looked up at the dark clouds with her hands in her wet jacket pockets while water droplets hit her face. "But it's hard to do that sometimes you know? Now that you're up there with dad and Pika while I'm still down here."

Serena turned her head back down and continue her slow trek home. She entered the front yard of untamed grass and hedges and unlock the door to her house with a key she always keeps with her.

"... I'm home," Serena's dead voice echoed through the house as she closed the door behind her. Even though she knew that no one will ever be living in this house other than herself, she just wanted to say it out of the comfort that it gave, even if it was for a short while.

Serena stood at the door observing how the house hasn't change since they moved in; there's still a few boxes that were sealed and labeled with what the content was inside. She stood by the door long enough for a puddle to form around her feet due to her doused appearance.

She took off her shoes and trudge up the stairs,a trail of water following her, into her room for something dry to change into. She opened the closet for any set of clothes she had hanging, but then, a package sitting in the corner caught her eyes. She didn't think she missed any of the boxes when Grace told her to unpack though this one was nicely wrapped in colorful paper with a tag that said it was addressed to her, as if it was a present of some degree.

After changing into the black blouse, red skirt, and black stockings that she hadn't wore in a long time, she reached for the box and took it out. She mentally not that it was heavier than it looked.

Serena unwrapped the box and opened it, only to find familiar looking objects. A Holo Caster in a red and black case, a few potions, pokeballs, a pink bag, two sets of clothes, shoes, and other necessities for travel. Serena stared at all of this in pure surprise. Did her mom prepared this just in case she ever want to change her mind about exploring Kalos?

On top of everything, the brunette found a folded letter and right underneath it was a red, thin, rectangular device.

Her Pokedex.

Serena picked the article up and brushed her fingers against the cold surface before unfolding the piece of paper filled with cursive writing.

_Dear Serena,_

_Always remember that you will always be our sweet little angel no matter what happens and seeing that look on your face ever since your father passed on pain me so much._

_I always hoped that you would return to your old self again. That day when you promised yourself that you will give up on your dream to explore the world, that you will never became a trainer again, I thought I lost my sweet little girl that I was always proud of. I know that you could never get over that incident, it's been difficult for me as well but for someone as young as you to experience that... it's not good for your health. It wasn't your fault so don't be so hard on yourself._

_I'm so glad that you're taking off on an adventure again, I don't have to see you around the house that often with that frown anymore! Ha ha ha, I'm just joking dear! I'll always miss you wherever you are._

_Go and make us proud Serena. Have fun, make plenty of friends, people and Pokemon alike, but most important of all, don't forget to smile! And remember that we'll support you all the way!_

_Love,_

_Your mom, who will always be there to cheer you on!_

A tear dropped onto the letter, smudging the words, but it followed by another, then another, until Serena was crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that her mom had went through the trouble of gathering all of these things and wrote this for when she travels again.

"Mom... Dad... Pika... I'm so sorry," She murmured and cradled herself into a fetal position as she reminisced about the past. "I'm sorry for making you all worry about me!"

The brunette could think nothing but to cry and mutter to herself for hours on end, finally able to release all the stress that weighed on her shoulders. She felt a wave a exhaustion finally catching up to her after everything that had happened, dragging her into a deep slumber.

The last time she thought of was today's date.

"Merry... Christmas..." She mumbled unconsciously.

...

Sunlight pierced through the window of the brunette's room, leaving a warm sensation on Serena that she haven't felt since the rain penetrated through her skin. She woke up drowsily and rubbed her eyes so that her vision would focus on her surroundings. Though she was confuse for a second as to where she was, she then remembered that she had cried herself to sleep last night.

For once in a while now, Serena felt refresh, as if a large rock was finally lifted off her shoulder. She yawned and stretched, only to find that she was still holding her mom's letter in her hand.

The brunette stared at the piece of paper with an unfathomable expression before looking through the box again. Her lips curved upward in the slightest manner as she looked at the items.

"Thanks mom."

The brunette checked the time and date on the Holo Caster and found that she had slept for the entire night and a half day undisturbed, no wonder she felt refresh.

She then strapped the Holo Caster at her waist, along with three pokeballs clipped to her belt. She adjusted the black bracelet around her wrist for comfort. Serena would never leave anywhere without it, just like her hat. Why? Similar to her hat and glasses, it was a gift, from her cousin, before she moved around the world though she did wonder how her cousin was doing at times. Serena never really stayed in contact with her cousin.

Speaking of which...

Serena felt her head and then looked around, finding her hat nowhere to be seen. She bit the bottom of her lips, wondering where she could have left the accessory and why she hadn't notice until now.

"Tch, must have dropped it in Lumiose..." Serena mutter to herself. "If someone takes my hat, I'm gong to make them regret that they came about in the world."

Yep, that's just how important the brunette's hat was to her.

Decided her first task was to get her hat back - even though it would be impossible by now - Serena took the pink bag, along with everything that she packed into it. She looked through her drawer to find another perfectly wrapped gift. It was supposed to be a Christmas present for her mother but she had forgotten to take it with her when she was...

The brunette sighed and hr shoulders slumped. "Maybe I should give it to her on her birthday instead."

Serena entered the living room, taking in the setting and remembering the short while that she and her mom had lived in the house. She he put on the brand new pair of pink and black running shoes and leaving the house, not forgetting to lock it after. Out on the porch, Serena blocked the sun out of her eyes with her hands, seeing that she still have time to get to Lumiose before the day ends.

Even if the sun is up, the cold December air still struck her bare arms and giving her goosebumps. Serena mentally took note to get a winter coat at a clothing store when she passes one.

The brunette took one last look at the house before fingering her hand in her hair. "I'll be going now Mom."

Serena had had negative thoughts before but she had already decided on her resolve a few days back and reading the letter only strengthen that par to her to see it through till the end.

* * *

**I think... I just wrote about the WHOLE other side of the holiday... I'm sorry, I have just been listening to this one sound _Safe and Sound _and it just gave me this sad mood. I don't even know why I even listen to it in the first place, maybe its because it gave me some ideas... bad/sad ones at that.**

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	9. Chapter 9 - VS Team Flare Scientist

Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

_**RosesOfTruth - Nope it wouldn't. Now that she will either have to live by herself or live with her uncle.**_

_**Guest - Ah, thank you for compliment and I'll try to make less mistakes in future chapters as possible. Grammar is forever my worst enemy. T-T**_

_**Flowerlet - Glad to hear that I was successful in making the chapter sentimental! **_

_**Cottonmouth25 - Yes, yet he fails to comfort her. Maybe later on.**_

**Thanks for the reviews and onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena stood in front of the entrance to Santalune Forest... or at least that's what the map in her hand said. The brunette is looking at the map of the Kalos region as we speak.

She wasn't familiar with the region's environment since she rarely step foot into Kalos because of the out-of-the-region trips that she was always forced on though she took them for granted.

"What's the fastest way through..." Serena mutter to herself, covering her eyes from the sun high up in the sky.

"Hey you!"

That snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a youngster approaching her, the longing to battle conspicuous in his eyes.

"When trainers make eye contact, they're to have a battle!" the boy declared with a pokeball thrust forward in his hand. "And I been waiting for more people to battle after months' worth of training!"

"..." She deadpanned at him. Seriously? Eye contact? It's still the same stupid unwritten trainer code like it was in Kanto, Serena thought, she found it annoying sometimes, while other times, it helped her release some of her frustration and anger. Glad to hear something will never change. The brunette really didn't have anything against it but who the heck created that farcical rule?

"Eh bien?" The boy said, tapping his foot impatiently and tossing his pokeball up the next second. "Let's go!"

Finding no way out of this, Serena sighed. She let Belle out of her Pokeball to face the Linoone it front of them. Her starter sat there, letting the situation sink in, and then looked over her shoulders at Serena as if asking if this was real. She was still astonished at Serena's decision as few nights ago and met two of her trusty companions. She could only think of this as a dream yet it isn't.

Serena couldn't help but chuckle at the Fennekin's odd behavior, understanding that this is be the first time she will be using her against another trainer. "Let's make a good first impression okay Belle?"

The Fennekin's ruby yes sparkle in excitement. _"You bet!"_

"Linoone, use Quick Att -"

"Tackle." Serena called out instinctively, cutting the youngester off and catching him off guard. This was second nature to her, to counter an attack like the snap of her finger. It was like a reflex, an instinct. After all this time, she still have it. Remembering back to what her father had told her about the Butterfree, he was right. Instincts really do die hard.

...

Linoone lay unconscious on the ground, with burnt marks all over his body.

….Maybe Serena trained Fennekin for the _tiniest_ amount of time in that one year gape - out of boredom - and she and Belle overdid it in this battle. The Linoone didn't last more than two attacks.

The youngster stood frozen in shock, with his mouth agape. It had barely been a minute and he and his Pokemon was already defeated. He was pretty sure that the brunette was just a beginner, judging by how she was looking at a map. He shouldn't have judged a book by its cover, like last time.

"You're as strong as that guy that inspired me to train over a year ago!" He pointed at the brunette. Serena raised a brow at the sudden outburst.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Austin." the kid added, returning his Linoone. Serena remained silent as he goes on about some trainer he fought a year ago but in all honesty, who could remember a random trainer they fought a year ago? Or cared for that matter. Serena doesn't.

"I couldn't believe he became a champion though! I want to battle him again."

Serena and Belle exchanged looks. The brunette nudged to the direction of the forest while Austin rant on. The fire starter nodded, the round stone protruding out of her golden fur again.

As soon they started walking, Austin called out to them.

"Hey! Are you going through Santalune Forest?" He asked, catching up to Serena. The brunette merely nodded before advancing even more and silently praying that the boy wouldn't follow her.

"Then let me guide you!" The youngest offered haughtily. "I lived on the other side and I came through the forest often. And maybe you can teach me a thing or two while we're at it!"

"...Whatever you say Oscar." She muttered, hiding her dismay.

"Oscar?" The boy said in confusion. At that, Serena cursed her own mouth from speaking that aloud. She can't remember what this kid's name was despite learning about it just a minute ago. Heck, she can't remember anyone's name if her life depends on it! Well, as long as it's the name of those that she didn't care to know about since they were mere acquaintances.

The brunette bit her lips and talked no longer as they entered the forest. Silence hung in the air... if silence was defined as Serena getting a headache from the nonstop jabbing of Austin's mouth then yeah, they were silent. She desperately wanted to get rid of him but he knows his way around the forest. She would get around herself but knew that the faster she made it out of Santalune Forest, the better, but she didn't mind the scenery though.

What Serena noticed about the forest, other than the pointless information that Austin was providing her, was that it looked quite similar to the Viridian Forest in Kanto.

"You been to Kanto?" Austin piped up in awe and having a new found respect for the brunette. His remark snapped the girl from her trip down memory lane.

Serena gave him a strange look before realizing she was thinking out loud. She merely shrugged as a piece of memory flashed back at her.

_"AAAAIIIEEEE!" cried the voice of two teenagers as they ran out of the bushes and away from a horde of Beedrill trying to stab the two with their lethal stingers. The two brunettes, one could be recognized as a ten year old Serena while the other girl was unknown. She have similar features to Serena but looked slightly older._

_The two were running for their lives through the forest of Viridian since they didn't have to right Pokemon to defeat an entire swarm of Poison Bee Pokemon._

_"I'm totally going to catch a fire type Pokemon the next time I get the chance!" Serena exclaimed to the top of her lungs._

_"I told you it was a bad idea but no, you just didn't listen!" The older girl reprimanded. "Look where you got us now?!"_

_"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE WEEDLE WOULD LEAD TO A BUNCH OF BEEDRILL, LEAF?!" Serena retaliated while still running as fast as her legs could carry her and keeping her hat in place. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO CATCH HIM!"_

_"HAVEN'T I WARN YOU BEFORE THAT THIS PLACE WAS FILLED WITH THEM?! AND IF YOU FIND A WEEDLE, THERE'S _GOING_ TO BE A SWARM OF BEEDRILL?! BUT NO, YOU JUST HAVE TO FOLLOW THAT BUG!" Leaf retorted while dodging a branch that she was about to collide with. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO CATCH A WEEDLE ANYWAYS?!"_

_"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE BUGS DOESN'T MEAN - oh hey look!" Serena stopped her retaliation upon seeing someone familiar up ahead. "There's your boyfriend! Let's ask him to help us out of this situation with his fire type Pokemon!"_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Leaf yelled at the top of her lungs and waving her hands about comically though there was a slight hue of pink on her cheeks. Despite the trouble they were in, Serena couldn't help but tease her cousin. She only snicker in repsonse before extending a hand up and waving at a certain chestnut brown, spike haired boy._

_"Hey Gary, mind giving us a hand?"_

Looking back now, she really was idiotic for causing so much trouble for them and being the youngest of the group, it must had been stressful.

Belle yelp in some distance ahead of them, trying to call Serena over. Once they got to where the fire starter was, Serena knelt down to where Bell pointed. On the ground lay a badge in the shape of a brown beetle. She picked it up and examine it.

"Hey, that's the Bug Badge from Santalune Gym!" Austin pointed out.

"Bug Badge?" Serena repeated, wondering what was something like this doing here? Did someone dropped it? Whoever it was, they're careless of where they place the gym badges they earned.

"You're lucky! You got a badge without challenging the gym!"

Serena gave Austin an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? It's obviously someone else's belonging. And the badge is pointless if you didn't even work for it. That defeats the whole purpose of gym battles."

Austin blinked in astonishment. "You... That was the longest sentence you spoke since I met you!"

The brunette facepalmed. That just has to be the first thing that he says and a bit of a rude comment at that.

"Vivillon, psybeam!" came a female voice deep within the forest. In the next moment, they heard an explosion, followed by a few screams.

"What was that?!" Austin exclaimed in start.

"Don't know, but we're going to find out." Serena responded n a calmer manner than the youngster. "C'mon Belle."

Her Pokemon yelped in compliance and followed right after the brunette. Austin stood for a second before trying to catch up to her, telling her that it might be too dangerous for them.

When Serena got close, she hid behind a tree to analyze what was going on.

"As the concierge of this forest, I won't allow you to damage this place!" cried a blonde with a white tank top and green pants. A camera hanging from her neck. Next to her was a butterfly Pokemon with pink wings. Both of them looked to be a little injured, judging by the scratches on them, and exhausted.

Serena wasn't familiar with Kalos's Pokemon and her Pokedex can't register that data just yet, so she will be left clueless if she's to face an unfamiliar Pokemon. She made a mental note as to ask Prof. Sycamore to upgrade this Pokedex of hers once she got to Lumiose.

Luckily, the group of Pokemon that targeted the bug type she saw was composed of Pokemon from the Kanto region, which she recognized on the spot. It was a pack of Houndour and Golbat, led by a Houndoom

Her eyes flared up in loathing when she saw who was controlling them. It was a group of people in red suits, except in this one, there was a woman that stood out. She had blue lipsticks and hair instead of red, her outfit was more feminine with a blue tie instead of red. On her face was a pair of weird looking goggles that seemed to be calculating something.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" The woman sneered. "You only have one Pokemon left while we still have plethora of Pokemon! Not to mention we have to type advantage!"

The blonde growled and glared daggers in response.

"Houndoom," The woman with blue hair pointed at the blonde woman blatantly. "Use…"

"Hey! Err... I never got your name!" Austin finally caught up to Serena but he screamed out a little too loud. What was more was that he tripped and tumble out into the open, right in between the blonde's bug type Pokemon and the Houndoom.

The blue haired woman paused momentarily at the sudden appearance of a boy before smirking deviously. "...Flamethrower!"

"Watch out kid!" The blonde extended a hand out as if to get the youngster out of the predicament that he just got himself into. The boy closed his eyes and waited to be incinerated by the fire. Just then, Serena jumped in with Belle.

"Protect!" the brunette commanded.

Belle concentrated and a translucent green veil surrounded the three right when the fire hits the sphere and splatter in every direction.

"What are you?!" The brunette grabbed the boy by his collar and shook him violently. "An Idiot?! You could've been dead!" Everyone just stared blankly at their sudden appearances.

"Hm... looks like there are little kids that doesn't know what they're getting into," the blue haired woman commented, resting a hand on her hips. "Ever heard of 'curiosity kills the cat'?"

Serena dropped the now dizzy Austin onto the ground without a care and face the people in red, a glare plastered to her eyes.

"Not if the cat kills t first." Serena retorted with deep aversion. She didn't expect to run into these people so early but she'll take this chance for what they done!

"Feisty eh?" The woman smirked in amusement. "I like it."

"Be careful!" The blonde warned. "They're too dangerous! You can't handle them by yourself!"

"Viola have a point," The woman sneered, checking her nails. "You should take the gym leader's advice and scram before you get hurt."

She then looked at the glaring Fennekin in front of Serena. "Besides, that Pokemon of yours look pathetic!" She laughed sardonically.

Serena growled acrimoniously. "Don't insult my Pokemon! Belle, Flame Charge!"

The fire type barked and burst into a ball of fire before charging at the Houndoom.

"Dodge it." The woman said lazily with a wave of her hand. Houndoom jumped, letting Belle charge right through and hitting a few Houndour against tree trunks.

"Not bad," The blue haired woman remarked. "But can you withstand this? Houndoom, Crunch!"

"Jump off of him and use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded, thrusting her hand out in the process. She knew that Belle's attacks won't have much effect against another fire type but it was still something. She won't let someone insult her Pokemon and get away with it.

Just as Houndoom was about to bite Belle's small figure with his pointed jaws, the Fox Pokemon stepped onto Houndoom's mouth and jumped, doing a flip in the air and launching the ordered fire attack.

"What's this…" The woman muttered, adjusting her goggles to lock on the object on Serena's wrist. She smirked victoriously when she recognized the item.

"This is just perfect!" She laughed out loud, gaining a confused look from Serena. "We don't even need to scorch the forest down to search when the item we been looking for is right in front of us!"

She then commanded the other people in red to target Serena. While Serena was focusing on battling with Houndoom, an Air Cutter was send in her direction.

"Watch out!"

"What?" Serena looked behind her just in time to be pushed off to the side by Viola. There was a mini explosion once the attack hit the ground, propelling the two farther away.

Belle looked in shock as her trainer was sneak attacked, which was a bad idea since Houndoom took this chance to sink his teeth into her back.

_"ARGH!"_ Belle yelped as her back burned with searing pain.

_"Heh, you're pathetically weak."_ mocked the Houndoom when he jumped away. Belle glared at the Dark Pokemon.

_"Hmph, what an ill-mannered Pokemon!"_ she retorted, grinding her teeth together. _"You shouldn't underestimate me!"_

_"We'll see." _Houndoom ridiculed.

Belle had to fight on her own since Serena had her own problems as other Pokemon started attack her and Viola. Just when she was about to fire an attack, Houndoom used Foul Play. Belle's own attack turned against her.

She yelped as she recoiled back against the ground the Dark Pokemon towered over her when Belle tried to her up. He stomped a paw onto her back, stopping her from standing back up, and sink his claws into Belle's small body, causing the blood oozing out. But she refused to scream out in pain, for it will only give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing her in agony.

_"Like trainer, like Pokemon."_ He spat and pushed harder. _"Weak."_

_"You...Don't you dare mock my trainer!"_ Belle managed to spat out, gathering all her strength and burst into flames for another Flame Charge. But that was only enough to send the Houndoom off her back. If only she can go at full strength with this devil hound, then that should teach him a lesson to not mess with her, but... She glanced at the oval stone around her neck, she couldn't. She panted in heavy breathes as Houndoom got back up and comes at her with a Flamethrower.

_"Pathetic! You're a disgrace to all fire types!"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_ came a deep voice. A Fire Blast came from behind Belle and clash with Houndoom's fire. The Flamethrower was immediately pushed back and the Dark Pokemon recoiled against a tree trunk.

_"I believe you are the disgrace."_ There was a growl and a stomp right next to her. Belle looked up to see an Arcanine glowering at the Houndoom trying to stand up.

_"Belle was it?"_ He asked, looking over to the Fox Pokemon. The Fennekin could only nod in response for she didn't know what else to say. This Arcanine was one of the Pokemon companion that Serena introduced to her a few days ago, Archy if she recall. Just seeing the majestic canine standing firmly in front of her astounded her and that last fire attack took her breath away.

_"You should rest."_ He advised before disappearing in an orange blur.

"Belle!" Serena called out, running towards the injured Fennekin to catch her before she loses balance. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone."

_"It's fine…"_ The Fennekin reassured but of course, Serena couldn't understand anything beyond the barking of the Pokemon's name but she knew her Fennekin was trying to reassure that she was fine.

The brunette's face was written with a pained expression seeing her Pokemon in such a state. She cradled the Fennekin in her arms and blaming herself for her condition. Did she made the wrong decision after all? Belle almost... an image flash at Serena's mind, turning her blood cold.

Belle'a tongue tickled as she licked her trainer's cheek in comfort, bring her back to reality. Serena looked at the Fox Pokemon who returned with a meaningful look then looked to the battle going on.

"Right, we need to focus on the current situation." Serena stood up with Belle in her arms. She looked back at how the others were holding up. She sighed in relief to see that Viola was back on her feet and fighting back with Austin doing the same. She didn't have to worry much anymore since her Arcanine had taken care of most of the Pokemon attacking them upon being called out.

Truthfully, she could see the spark of excitement in the Canine Pokemon's eyes when he came out and she wouldn't blame him for finally being able to go back onto the battle field though Serena, herself, wasn't sure if she should be happy to be back or not.

Her gaze went back to glowering at the woman with blue hair and the Houndoom that was not in combat with her Arcanine. "Archy, Roar!"

The Arcanine let out a mighty howl, it resounded through the air and threw Houndoom and a few Golbat back. Belle watched in awe as the Pokemon that was called out was knocking every one of the enemy down and cowering without a breaking sweat.

"Ho ho ho," The woman remarked. "It seems that I underestimated you. Perhaps you should join Team Flare. That Arcanine of yours will definitely fit in I dare say."

"Team Flare?" Serena scrutinized her brows, remembering that she faintly heard it before.

"That's who we're called," The woman thrust open both her arms in a welcoming gesture. " So how about you join us? I can put in a good word with the executive. After all, I'm Mable, one of Team Flare's top scientists."

"Flamethrower." Serena commanded in monotone as the answer. Like hell would she join the murders of her mother!

"Inferno." Mable ordered of her Houndoom, who let a burst of blue flames out of his jaws. Red and blue flames clash and created another mini explosion in the middle, causing a stalemate. Though the bits of flame flew onto trees and mushes, catching them on fire though Serena didn't heed to it when her concentration was somewhere else.

"I'll take that as a non," Mable said in mock disappointment. "To think I could be killing two Fletchling with one stone."

Serena remain silent, never taking her analyzing eyes off of Mable. The scientist seemed to have gotten a call and scowled upon answering it.

"Well, I'll let you off this time but the offer still stands." She said causally, fishing out a pokeball and tossing it up to reveal a flying type.

"Talonflame, get me out of here!" She commanded of the bird. He lifted the scientist while she returned her Houndoom.

"But if you refuse the next time we meet, I'll be taking that bracelet of yours by force!" Mable cackled as she leaves, causing the other Team Flare members to scramble up and escape. Without their leader, those grunts were practically useless.

Serena stared down at her black bracelet. What did they want with her bracelet? What was so special about it?

She only then smelled the scent of burning wood moments later and the call of Viola and Austin to help put it out.

"... Crap."

* * *

Safety tip for trainers: Please refrain from battling with fire type Pokemon while in a forest. It can be hazardous to your health... along with the destruction of an important ecosystem.

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_Eh bien? - Well?_

_concierge - caretaker_

_non - no_

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	10. Chapter 10 - Back to the City of Light

Chapter 10

**Sorry for those who are waiting for the chapter. I lost track of time...**

**If I have any grammar error or misspellings (Pretty sure there will be), feel free to point them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

After putting out the fire before it started to spread, the - now - group of three made their way out of Santalune Forest, courtesy of Serena's Arcanine.

"Slow down!" Austin whined, grabbing the Canine Pokemon's mane tighter as his face was buried within his fury. Serena rolled her eyes but didn't tell her fire type to slow down his pace. She didn't want to waste more time in the forest more than she already have. Besides, she have an injured Pokemon that needed to be treated in the Pokemon Center as fast as possible and a woman that needs medical attention because she passed out.

Serena couldn't help but feel calming to have the bypassing wind caress her face as she rode on Arcanine. It was as if her worries were gone with the wind, leaving her with peace. How she did not miss this sensation, she haven't a clue in the world.

Arcanine, despite being completely new to the Kalos region, knew the way out thanks to Austin's scent. Being a Pokemon with a great sense of smell, he can pick up the tiniest fragrance of aroma that distinguishes it from others, which was helping to guide him and his passengers out of the forest.

_"We're here." _Arcanine informed as he slowed to a stop in the city streets. Serena took notice of Arcanine's decreasing speed as the hint that they arrived.

Compared to Lumiose City, Santalune was the ideal spot to relax, judging by the structure of the houses and the refreshing air surround the area. Add in the lush greenery from the trees, bushes, flowers, patches of grass along with cafe that have tables set up outside, and a large fountain in the shape of a Roselia with gushing water spewing out of both rose - like hands to top it off, it gave off an air of peacefulness - for the lack of a better word. There were also public benches built around the city, giving the citizens a place to rest and just watch the scenery.

Of course, Serena didn't bother to take all of this in, even after the chaos that ensued in Santalune Forest.

"Where's the hospital?" the brunette inquired in slight urgency.

Austin, finally realized that they stopped, lifted his head up and turn his head back and forth. "We're in Santalune City?"

Serena resisted the urge to facepalm and nodded curtly before repeating her question. She needed to get Viola to the hospital, drop off the youngster to who-knows-where, and then go to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon.

"Er..." Austin whacked his brain for the directions before pointing West. They followed Austin's directions and arrived to the hospital to have Viola checked up on.

Serena then told Austin to stay put to watch over the Santalune Gym Leader while she head to the Pokemon Center.

Once she got to the Pokemon Center, she gave her pokeballs to Nurse Joy and then checked the time. If she keeps going on detours, she'll be arriving to Lumiose City by nightfall. At least the city wasn't that far away, just a route to pass through and from what Serena heard, that route was more of a garden so she don't have to be wary of Pokemon attacks.

While her Pokemon heals from the trip, Serena didn't know what else to do while she waited.

"Might as well go back to check on Viola," she muttered. She didn't want to bother with something like that since she was in a rush to see how Prof. Sycamore was doing but the doctor told them to stay until the Gym Leader wakes up.

Serena was already tired as it is but ironically, she was restless. She got to the hospital, only to see Austin talking to some lady with brown hair with some strands collected into a tuft that protrudes from her forehead. She has green eyes and pale skin. The woman wore a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist.

"Oh hey!" Austin piped when he noticed Serena's entrance. "You're back!"

He turned to the woman he was talking to and pointed at Serena. "She's the one I was talking about."

The woman nodded and walk forward towards Serena. "Hi there, my name's Alexa, a report for Lumiose Press and Viola's older sister."

"... Serena." the brunette hesitated.

"Hey! How come you tell her your name but you don't tell me?!" Austin complained childishly.

Serena rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Alexa chuckled, though oblivious to Serena's eye roll. "Austin here told me that you're the one that saved my sister, is that right?"

_If he told you already, why bother asking me? _Serena thought abrasively. "Yes."

"Then let me thank you for helping her," Alexa said gratefully. "I was in town just today when I got a call from the hospital that informed me of my sister's situation. You don't know how frantic I became! But I'm so glad that you two were there to help her!"

"Aw, it was nothing," Austin said while rubbing his nose, being flattered when there was no need to be.

Serena's silver eyes flickered with emotion for a second before settling back to their stony state.

Right... Of course Viola has family members who worries about her. Serena could empathize with what Alexa was saying... though no one did help her in those situations. Well, they did, but they were either too late or they chose to help her instead of others that were close to her.

"Say..." Alexa trailed off, studying Serena's face. "Have I seen you in Lumiose before?"

The brunette snapped out of her reverie to peer back at the woman suspiciously. "I don't think so."

Alexa mused for a moment before coming up with something. "Ah, I remember now! You're one of those who got involved in the accident with Garchomp and Tyranitar right?"

Serena remain silent but her desire to leave was increasing with every word that was spoke between them.

"No?" Alexa said with brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm pretty sure I read a report about the victims of -"

"Let's stop right there," Serena snapped and glared with a sudden rising anger. "I don't know what you're talking about and if you're here then I don't have a reason to stay here so I best be going now."

The brunette spun on her heel, her ponytail swishing in the same motion, and stomped off before neither Alexa or Austin could say anymore then they have. She didn't need some reporter to interview her on what happened and the other crap. She wanted to stay hidden as much as possible, so that once she finish off some business, she could return to her secluded life.

She walked back to the Pokemon Center and by the time she got back, Nurse Joy informed her that her Pokemon were all healed up and ready to be picked up. She thanked the nurse as she retrieve the pokeballs from the nurse's hands and waste no time in leaving the Pokemon Center.

Serena called out her Arcanine again once she was outside of the city and sped up the trip. Route 4 was indeed just like a well - kempt garden. Neatly trimmed hedges at every corner of the route were grown on certain spots so that they created a maze for people to walk and get lost into. Great idea to past time... unless you can't find our way out for as long as you're in there; might be hours, might be days.

There were an array of flowers planted that sway back and forth with a passing breeze. There were Pokemon that Serena could both recognize and not recognize that played out in the opening near the patches of flowers as if they were used to human interaction - probably has. From what Serena saw, there were Skitty, Ralts, Budew, a small white Pokemon holding up a red flower too big to be of any relevant to the Pokemon's size.

There might be more, but she didn't want to start a Pokemon scavenger hunt right now.

When they neared the middle of the suppose route, Serena saw the largest fountain she'd laid her eyes on yet. The fountain rim was of immaculate jade stone armored with stone colored in gold. At either side of the fountain, a platform was raised to twice the height of the fountain rim with two golden Horsea facing inward towards each other. Each Horsea was sprouting water out of their nose... or mouth, making an arch and traveling far enough to cross the one that the other made. In the middle stood a giant golden Clamperl sitting atop a circular tower, all around with water cascading down like a circular waterfall. The water that the golden Horea spray end exactly on the opposite ends of the Clamperl's... well, clam, adding water to the waterfall.

Serena stayed for a few seconds just to stare at the structure, wondering who in their right mind would built something so big and how much work it took to keep the thing so clean that you could practically eat off of the fountain's rim - not that she would do that of course. And the statues, they were _too_ bright, how could anyone look at those things without getting temporary blindness?

Okay, setting the fountain critique aside, Serena told Archy to keep going straight until they reach Lumiose. It was almost sunset and she was almost there. She just need to finish the last leg and she'll take a break for the night. She'll need to regather her strength after what happened today.

...

"Finally," Serena heaved a deep breath when she arrived at Lumiose City, slid off of Archy, and petting him around the cheek as a thank you before returning him to rest in his pokeball. "Still as impacted and noisy as ever."

The brunette mentally made a plan of what she was going to do and started walking through South Boulevard. First was to visit Prof. Sycamore at his second lab building and upgrade at pokedex of hers, and then she's going to sleep for the night because she's too damn tired to think or do anything else. This was what she get from not exercising for the past... five... or six years.

She strolled along the sidewalk, looking around and then froze.

... Where was it again? She wasn't paying attention the first time she went there, after the first building got demolished.

Serena heaved a frustrated sigh. _Maybe I should -_

Her train of thoughts were disrupted by suddenly colliding into someone. Serena fell onto her rear while the person she bumped into stumble back a few steps.

"Sorry," the person apologized, sounding a little out of breath as if the person just ran a mile. "are you okay?"

Serena felt the presence of a hand placed in front of her when her eyes were shut which led her to open them and let her eyes trail up to the owner. She met eye to eye with a boy around her age, with medium blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. He wears a green jacket that left the collar unzipped, leaving it propped up and open. The jacket is accompanied by navy blue jeans and brown shoes.

The brunette let her gaze fall back to the offered hand for a split second before getting up by herself and dusting any particles that she may have accumulated on her red, high waist skirt.

"Fine." she muttered brusquely.

The blonde retracted his hand and stare at Serena with a curious, yet playful look.

The brunette caught his gaze and scowled. "What?" she didn't like to be gawked out, especially with those... analyzing eyes that reminded her of her own.

He smiled... or was it a smirk? He was a difficult person for Serena to read. "Nothing, you're just the exact opposite of a girl I know."

Serena returned his gaze with a deadpan look. "And you're telling me this because...?" she trailed off into a question, sounding a little harsher than she wanted but it's not like she cared what the other thought about her.

"You asked, didn't you?" he quipped.

"And I expected a short, one word answer," Serena retorted coldly. "Not the rest of the sentence."

The blonde said nothing, he only smiled... or smirk. Whichever one it was, it was irking the hell out of Serena. She couldn't tell what the guy in front of her is thinking, just like Campbell is at times... or is it Clain? Curtner?

"Anyways, I gotta go," the blonde male said with his hands in his pockets, breaking the silence between them and bringing Serena back from her name trouble. He began sauntering pass Serena as if he wasn't in a hurry before. "See ya, Icy."

It took a while for the last remark to sink into Serena and then she frowned in distaste._ That annoying idiot is going to get it if we ever cross paths again._

Why are Kalosians so dead set on giving people nicknames? Even to strangers that they met by accident. Maybe they're not familiar with the terms 'stranger danger.'

Just as the blonde disappear into the crowd, Serena noticed , from the corner of her eye, a few chattering reporters nearby and ordinary people. It looks as though they were ganging up on someone in the middle and she would hate to be that person right now.

Just looking at them remained her of how they were always trying to get an interview with her mother as well as from her from time to time. She grind her teeth in irritation.

Seriously, the paparazzi in Kalos were too nosy for their own good.

"Serena?"

* * *

Yvonne and the others all stood in front of a large screen hanging outside of a business building, watching a certain friend of theirs battle yet another challenger. Barely ten minutes into the battle, the challenger was already losing with only two Pokemon left while the current Kalos Champion still have five.

"He sure gotten stronger," Tierno remarked, watching and listening as the TV announcer commentated on the battle that was broadcast throughout the region.

There were other people watching as well, commenting at how strong Calem was. There were girls that was squealing in delight as the camera gain a closer up at their object of adoration.

"And gained a lot of fans," Trevor added, trying to muffle out the screams with his hands.

Shauna frowned as she noticed something. "But he isn't happy is he?"

'What?" Trevor cast a quick look at his pig tailed friend before returning to the screen so that he could analyze Calem's expression.

Indeed, Calem wasn't all that interested in the battle at all, he looked bored out of his mind; but wasn't he like that all the time?

"He just don't have anyone that can fight him on equal terms," Yvonne commented absentmindedly. Shauna steer her head in Yvonne's direction.

"Aren't you just just as stronger as he is Nène ?" she queried.

The blonde shook her head sadly. "I always lose to him whenever we battle. Even in practice matches, Calem always got one over me. But..." Yvonne looked back up at the screen.

"He wasn't like this before..." she balled her hands into fists, remembering how she could always see a spark of excitement in Calem's eyes when they battled during their travel. The genuine smile that would always show up after a battle. But after defeating her in the Victory Road and becoming Champion, Calem lost that glint.

Yvonne missed it, she wished that she could bring it back but she just wasn't strong enough. She knew she wasn't strong when she noticed that Calem was holding back during one of the Pokemon battles that they have after he became Champion. She entered the Pokemon League and defeat the Elite Fours before but she just couldn't seem to win one over Calem.

It was always down to her last exhausted Pokemon while Calem still have two Pokemon that haven't been send onto the field yet.

"And the winner is the defending champion, Calem Xander!" the announcer commentated as the camera zoomed in one Calem when he was returning his Absol.

"I'm going to take a stroll," Yvonne said to her friends as she walked away. Shauna and her two remaining friends exchange worried looks, wondering why Yvonne wasn't her usual cheerful self.

"Do you think Cal's recent mood is bothering her?" Tierno inquired. "He has been a little more stress than usual and he doesn't look like he wanted to talk to anyone at all."

"Maybe we can find some way to cheer both of them up!" Shauna chirped with a a playful glint in her eyes.

Trevor sighed, knowing where this conversation was going to lead to. "Why can't we just stay out of their business? Your plans always end up getting us in trouble of any kind."

Shauna rolled her eyes. "Trevs, you need to be more adventurous! What's the good of traveling around the entire Kalos region if you hadn't learn anything from it?"

Tierno chuckled lightly, "She got you there Trevs!"

"Shut up." the small teen muttered, averting his gaze.

Shauna took her Holo Caster from her purse. "Okay, I'm going to call Calem over and we could do something fun together!"

...

Yvonne sat down on a park bench, facing other people strolling and talking to each other. She heaved a sigh and looked up at the sky aimlessly.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little ray of sunshine," came the sneering of a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Yvonne snapped her neck back to face forward to find the blonde male that she meet a while ago smirking at her. She didn't know whether she should be annoyed by Xavier's presence, or be happy about it. She definitely felt a little happy that she got to talk to him again, albeit the last time they met, it wasn't a good start.

"What are you still doing here?" she queried simply.

"Aw, is my presence not good enough for you Princess?" Xavier said with a smile but Yvonne could detect a tinge of sarcasm in his tone. Still, she couldn't help but let heat rise to her cheeks when he called her Princess.

She let her blush fade quickly and crossed her arms. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Xavier shrugged, placing his hands in his green jacket. "Never hurts to try, don't you think?"

"You never know," Yvonne had a small smirk of her own playing on her lips. "I might just punch you in the face for it. Pretty sure that will hurt."

The blonde male chuckled and then leaned in closer to Yvonne. "Are you sure you can bring yourself to ruin such a handsome face?"

Again, heat rise up to her cheeks, but she quickly hide it with a glare while pushing Xavier away to get her personal space back. "I will and you never answered answer my question. Shouldn't you have already left Lumiose?"

The boy decided to take a seat next to her with a subtle grunt. He lifted one leg over the other before answering. "I got lost and didn't know how to get out of this place."

"... You're joking right?" Yvonne deadpanned. She didn't believe in the boy's words. How could anyone get lost for three weeks that they been to Lumiose? It was just impossible.

"No, I'm Charles II," Xavier replied with a causal roll of his eyes. "Of course I was joking, but is it a crime to be here? I think not. And I just so happen to see you in this park and you were looking a little out of it so I thought: hey, why not come over and see what's up? So, what's up?"

"You know, the sky, clouds, birds, planes," Yvonne joked. His answer was too vague for her taste but she'll let it slide. Why should she care if he stays in Lumiose or not?

"Hah, hah, you're hilarious," Xavier said sarcastically, moving his head side to side once. "You should be a comedian."

"Hmph, why should I share my problems with you?"

"Because you're the ever-so-optimist who trusts anyone that you meet in a day's time span, enough to consider them as friends." the boy replied ever-so causally.

That easily made Yvonne's blood boil to the extent that steam was coming off of her head. "WHAT?!"

Unfortunately for Xavier, he was sitting right next to the screeching girl that her voice was as loud as speakers on maximum volume. He immediately clamp his ears shut before casting a glance at the enraged blonde girl next to him.

Oops. Looks like he overdid it; but he did enjoy teasing her.

"Er... oh, well you look at to time," Xavier said quickly, looking at his invisible wristwatch, and stood up. "I should get going! See ya!"

"HEY!" Yvonne bellowed, earning some strange looks from passerby but she didn't care - not now anyways. Her eyes were on the running blonde male and she wasn't going to let him off the hook for making fun of her. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW XAVIER! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Sorry but I would like to live a little longer, Y!" Xavier laughed while he sprinted off.

Yvonne's anger ceased for a moment but she still continue to chase after the teen. "Why what?"

Before she could get an answer, she saw Xavier colliding with someone but she couldn't go help him because she was pulled over by a reporter a second after. They were asking her random questions that she then gain attentions of other people. How exactly did she become popular? Oh yeah, it was because she was Calem's rival, made a few PVs, and someone who was directly involved in the incident that happened about a month ago.

She was finding being in the spotlight a little too annoying. Why can't they just lay off the gossip and do some actual reporting?

"U-um..." Yvonne tried to speak over the people talking to her with her hands up in front of her in defense. She tried to look over people's head to see if Xavier was still there but he wasn't. Instead, she saw - "Serena?"

Said girl flinch upon hearing her name being called and looked over to crowd again to find a pair of familiar emerald eyes staring back at her. What was her name again? Yasmin? Yancy? Wait, wasn't that the name of some famous pop idol in Unova?

Yvonne snuck away from the crowd and stood in front of the brunette. "It really is you!"

_Well aren't you the Sherlock. _Serena thought sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Yvonne chirped and then took her by the arm. "Let's talk over a drink!"

"W-wha...?" Serena was completely caught off guard by the friendly action. Since when the hell did they become such good friends that they could 'talk' over something to drink?! And why wouldn't she be okay?

Yvonne led Serena away from where they were . They stopped and sat outside of a cafe, both of them ordering something to drink.

"Just a random question but have you seen a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"..." Serena deadpanned at her, looked at the people walking pass, and then face back to her with the unchanging expression. "There are a lot of people that fit that description."

"Oh... ehehe..." Yvonne sweatdropped while feeling like she was having deja vu. "I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, green jacket, blue jeans."

"... The guy with the idiotic attitude?"

"H-huh?" The blonde stared at the brunette dumbly.

Serena sighed, "yes, I have. And I assume he's a friend of yours?"

"Well..." Yvonne began, tapping a finger to her chin. Serena immediately knew that this was going to be a long topic that she didn't want to hear but Yvonne already started before Serena could stop her.

She would leave but... she already ordered her drink. She didn't want to her money to go to waste. And Yvonne would probably drag her back before she could get far anyways so what was the point?

Serena then figured out that she would need something more than just a cup of thé au lait to last the entire rant that Yvonne already started.

* * *

Calem shook hands with the challenger, mindlessly commenting that the challenger just needed more practice and all the other things that a champion was supposed to say to people after battling.

Once he exit out of the Champion's room, Calem was greeted by the Elite Four Drasna, a woman who looks to be in her late fifties. She wears a long, dark reddish brown dress that goes down near to her shoes. Along with the dress, she wears a type of Dragon accessory that were lined with Dragon Teeth. The shoes that she wears were high heels that were forged out of Dragon teeth in the front. Her hair is a dark-blue-ish purple, and it floats in the air quite gracefully.

"My my, that was quite the quick battle," Drasna commented.

"Consider he defeat you four, I thought that he would be a challenge," Calem said causally and shrugged. "but he was just like all the others. Where are the others?"

"Let's see now..." the Dragon trainer mused. "Wikstrom already headed back to his training regiment, Malva has to do another broadcast at the TV station, and Siebold returned to his restaurant."

Calem scratch the back on his head while his free hand was put on his waist. "They sure have busy lives."

Drasna chuckled. "You can say that for them, being part of the Elite Four is merely a hobby to their daily lives though they do take their jobs seriously. But you, being the Champion, have much more responsibilities."

The raven haired teen rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard that before? But I'm failing miserably at it..."

"It's the effort that counts."

Calem's Holo Caster rings off, interrupting the conversation. He took the device out to found the caller ID belonging to Shauna. "Sorry, I gotta go." he aplogized, knowing what Shauna wants before he even answers her call.

Drasna nodded and watched as Calem disappear into the depths of the hallway. "What will you do once the wait is over?"

...

Once Calem arrived into Lumioe City, he decided to take a stroll before meeting up with his friends; which led his thoughts to wander from place to place. His eyes looked around the city until they landed on something that caught Calem's entire attention. He suddenly stop in his tracks and stare across the street in surprise.

Was he seeing things?

She shook his eye and look again, nope. Serena was definitely sitting across the street, in front of a cafe, talking to Yvonne... Or rather, it was listening to Yvonne talk. Though Serena looked as though she was zoned out while looking down on her drink with her head rested on her hand.

Calem have the sudden urge to walk over to them and talk to Serena but what was he going to say? Last time he tried talking to her, it didn't end well. He wasn't given a chance to talk to her ever since.

While he was thinking, his body switched to auto pilot and led him to where the two girls were sitting at.

"The Carmel Apple ones are definitely the best!" Yvonne somehow went off track of the original topic and wounded up talking about different types of parfait. "Don't you think so - Caly!"

The blonde notice Calem once he was in her peripheral vision. Calem snapped out of his thoughts when Yvonne called out to him. He only then realize that he was standing right in front of them.

"Oh... uh, hey." he greeted awkwardly with a wave of his hand.

"Hm?" Serena seem to have finally been brought out of her own reverie at the abrupt stop of Yvonne's jabbering, which was a relief - not that she was listening anyways.

When she saw that Yvonne was looking at something, she wondered what she was looking at. And so, her gaze trail to someone standing in front of their table.

"Oh."

* * *

**Frenchlations:**

_Thé au Lait - milk tea_

**Yeah, I don't know why but I felt like describing things in a lot of details in this chapter... as you can see what I did with the fountain in Route 4, hence why this chapter's so... long, almost 5k.**

**I'll sign off here. Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	11. Chapter 11 - Poppies and Blackouts

Chapter 11

**New chapter! And I'm starting to write longer ones now XD**

**If I have any grammar error or misspellings, feel free to point them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Caly!"_

_"Oh... uh, hey."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Oh."_

If any adjective could have describe the current situation right now, it would definitely by awkward - at least for Calem. Yvonne looked cheerful to see her friend/rival/crush while Serena... Well, let's just say she's passive about it even though there was something else written on her face. The brunette just stared up at the awkwardly positioned ravenette trainer but then returns to gulping down her drink.

Calem didn't think he would see Serena so soon, yet here she is, sitting in front of a cafe as if she does that everyday. But when he does wanted to talk to her, with Serena being placed right in front of him, his words were lost before he could even form them. What was he supposed to say? hey, sorry for saving her instead of her mother and didn't even attend the funeral? Yeah, sure, that will rack up some friend points with the reclusive brunette.

Instead, he went with - "Sorry, did I interrupt you two?"

_No, just her. _Serena thought, she would say it but she didn't feel the need to.

"You kind of did," Yvonne chirped sheepishly. "Serena and I were just chatting."

"Chatting?" Calem repeated, lifting an eyebrow. He really can't imagine Serena talking with Yvonne - actually he couldn't imagine himself engulfing in one of Yvonne's conversations. He would probably fall asleep once she started to ramble. He doesn't know a lot about girls and their gossips but were they supposed to talk for three hours nonstop? Because that's how long the last one lasted and Calem was simply dying of boredom. Not that he has anything against Yvonne, it was just that the things she talked about was irrelevant to him. And when he does speak up, his own voice was drowned with the endless chatter.

"Yep," Yvonne replied and turn to Serena who seem to have found interest in a billboard somewhere in the distance. "Right Serena?"

It took a moment for Serena for the brunette to response and when she did - "Sorry, but you were saying?" Calem doubted that she meant it as a churlish remark but he couldn't help but snicker at her response. He's going to take a gamble here but Serena probably zoned out during the entire talk session.

Yvonne resisted the urge to twitch her eye since she now knew that the brunette in front of her wasn't paying attention at all in their chitchat- or to be more specific, _her_ _bloviate_.

Serena sighed in exasperation and got up, checking the time on her Holo Caster, which caught both Yvonne's and Calem's attention.

"When did you -"

"Sorry, but I need to get going." Serena cut in shortly as if they did not speak at all. "And I'm sure you two have places to go as well. We been here for... three hours... No wonder it's dark already." she muttered the last part under her breath. She couldn't believe she had been sitting around, doing absolute nothing instead of returning to why she was here in the first place. This was a complete waste of her time of all times.

She called for a waiter for the bill and paid the for the tea she ordered... repeatedly if she might add while Yvonne's glass remained untouched. As she was paying, a thought crossed her mind. She still didn't know where Prof. Sycamore's lab is at... She cast a glance over to Yvonne who was now jabbering to Calem about who-knows-what.

She could ask for one of them to show her the way or just ask for directions... though the latter was probably a bad idea since Serena hasn't completely familiarize with Lumiose City yet. The brunette carefully thought of her choices. She doubt that the blonde -Yawn was it?- would be a good choice because off her tendency to talk... which Serena could gain a migraine from. Clam would be a better choice but... she seemed to have the urge to just... ignore him. He seemed like the silent types, like her, but she doubt that she will feel comfortable around him and talking would probably make it worse.

_... Ask for directions it is. _She decided mentally, wanting to avoid having to walk to her Uncle's with either of the two standing in front of her.

"Excuse me," Serena said bluntly, approaching the two. And thankfully, she only have to speak once to catch the two trainers' attention. She thought that they would be too distracted in whatever they were talking about. But when Serena saw that Calem looked visibly relieved for her to have interrupted them, she had second thoughts.

"Do you happen to know where... Prof. Sycamore's new lab is located?" she hesitated to say her uncle's name since she was afraid that she couldn't remember, hence why she always preferred to refer him as 'uncle' but she didn't want to seem conceited for referring to Prof. Sycamore as uncle when he's not around. If she had done that, it would sound like she was bragging about how the 'world re-owned Professor' - or so Calem had once said - was her uncle.

Calem blinked before answering. "Yeah... You don't remember where it is?" Sometimes, he wonders if Serena has short term memories.

Serena averted her gaze, turning her head slightly. She didn't want to admit the fact that she did forget, but in her defense, she wasn't paying attention the one that she was there; there were other, more important matters in her mind that time.

"... That's none of your business." Serena snapped.

Calem curved his lips upward into a smirk, one that irked the brunette for unknown reasons. He have completely forgotten the awkwardness he felt earlier and took on to teasing Serena. "Really? Then I'm pretty sure it's not in my business to tell you either."

The brunette glared with an eye twitching in irritation. She just found more reasons to stay away as far as possible.

"Well, thanks for _not _doing business with you." Serena effectively masked her annoyance with an impassive look and look over to Yvonne for any answers. "Since Camel isn't going to hel -"

"The name's Calem." the raven haired champion interjected nonchalantly.

"Does it look like I care Caviler?" Serena snapped back with yet another incorrect name. She was about to continue her question when Calem took her by the arm and dragged her away, catching the brunette and the blonde off guard.

"Yvonne, tell Shauna and the others that I'm going to be late," Calem called over Serena's protest. "if you haven't got her message yet, search our Holo Caster. I need to teach this girl here how to remember people's names."

"I don't need you to teach me!" Serena snarled back, trying to break away from Calem's surprisingly strong yet gentle grip. "Let me go Clam!"

Yvonne watched, speechless as to what just happened. She felt a pang of jealousy towards Serena since she rarely seen Calem behave like that before, but she treminded herself that the brunette has no interest in Calem and it doesn't seem like she will develop any anytime soon.

Instead, she checked her Holo Caster to find Shauna's message. She must have missed it during the evens of the afternoon.

...

Serena sighed as Calem continued to pull her further away from where they were last. She didn't think he would be stopping anytime soon but when he did, there was little warning, which made Serena collide with his back. The brunette recoiled a little from the collision while Calem circle around to apologize and to hold her steady.

"... Next time, give a little warning when you decide to stop." Serena seethed, rubbing her nose where it hurts the most with one hand while the other one went to brush Calem's hand off of her shoulder.

Nothing was said between them as they stood in place, among the other people who were busying themselves with going to their next destination. Serena scanned around while Calem fidgeted, which wasn't like him at all.

He was mentally scolding himself for not being able to talk what was on his mind... again. How he was unable to, he didn't know. He never had this kind of trouble until now. With a girl no less.

"Where are we?" Serena asked after completing her scan. She didn't really recognize the part of the city they were in, especially when night is coming and Lumiose was taking on another appearance. Compared to the daytime Lumiose, it was calmer at night and more beautiful.

"Um..." Calem replied uncertainly as he looked around. "it looks like we're in Autumnal Avenue."

"Oh, like that would clear anything up." Serena deadpanned.

Calem rolled his eyes and gestured for the brunette to follow. "C'mon, you wanted to go to Prof. Sycamore's right?"

Serena merely raised an inquiring brow sine she never stated that she wanted him to take her there. but she was in no mood to argue right now, she just want to get there.

The two walked in relative peace with Calem guiding and Serena a little behind him. The brunette was all for the quietness, however uncomfortable it was, but the raven haired champion just has to ruin it moments later.

"Sorry." he stated vaguely and sadly.

Serena stared at him, trying to figure out what he was apologizing about. There are plenty of things he could be apologizing for since they met but she didn't know which one.

"For?" the brunette urged him to elaborate so that she knows exactly what he is going on about.

He stopped walking, and this time, Serena didn't hit him from behind. Serena waited in silence for a detailed explanation. Calem seemed to be deep in thought, suggesting to Serena that he's trying to carefully plan out what he is going to say and arranging the right words for it.

_He's so concentrated. _Serena remarked mentally while analyzing his expression. It was void of every emotion but concentration. It was really hard for Serena to tell what Calem was thinking, just like that blonde from earlier though his were more playful than Calem's.

He intake a large amount of oxygen, only to let it out in as a vexed sigh. "For... For incapable of saving her." he answered finally, facing Serena with a look full of guilt.

Serena merely remain silent and continue looking at the teen that was now at her side. So what was what he was talking about. Is that what has been troubling him since he saw her today?

The brunette didn't know how to respond to his apology. It was definitely not his fault that her mother is gone so she didn't see why he was - her train of thoughts were stopped abruptly when she remembered the vivid, acrimonious rebukes that she shot at him when she was in an emotional turmoil.

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY MOM?! " Serena burst out in angry tears, causing Calem to freeze at her sudden upsurge in volume. "YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER BUT YOU DIDN'T! NOW SHE'S GONE!"_

_"Wh -"_

_Calem couldn't finish his question when he felt the surge of pain across his right cheek, sending his head jerking in another direction. The resounding slap of the brunette's hand against the face of the boy echoed in the space surrounding them as if they were the only two that were there right now._

_"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME ARCEUS DAMMIT! BECAUSE OF YOU, I JUST LOST ONE MORE! WHAT KIND OF CHAMPION ARE YOU?!"_

Riiiight. She hasn't settle that matter with anyone yet, she'd just come to a consensus with herself that it was wrong of her to blame it on someone who was just trying to help.

She averted her gaze, looking forward instead.

Calem took Serena's silence response, thinking that she was too upset to talk. But before he could speak again, Serena beat him to it, surprising him as well.

"It wasn't your fault," she simply stated. "so don't beat yourself over it."

From her peripheral vision, she could see Calem shaking his head solemnly and his shoulders slumped, as if he was weighing the whole world on his shoulders and probably is - at least Kalos anyways. In short, he was beginning to look for for his age.

"No, it was my fault. What kind of champion am I if I couldn't even secure people's own lives from danger?"

Silence was the only response but Calem didn't mind it. He chuckled at his own state. "You know, I used to dream of challenging the Kalos League and defeat the champion. But now, I don't even know if it was worth the trouble. I mean, I have absolutely nothing to look forward to now that I became the champion. I thought that I'll be able to relax but instead, I'm more stress than before. I used to battle so I can take my mind off of things but now, they're just meaningless Pokemon battles. Not one trainer that I have faced so far was able to give me a run for my title and I'm starting to doubt I'll ever be able to meet one."

He didn't know why he was spilling his thoughts onto Serena, he was skeptical that she was even listening to his rant as evidence was shown from her zoning out while listening to Yvonne talk. But the brunette was listening, hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth.

When Serena turn wheel around to see Calem's pitiful state, she spoke in an unwavering and commanding tone. "Stop slouching and look up."

Calem obliged, though he was slightly astonished to see the sternness of her steel gray orbs, mixed with a determined spark.

"You said that it was your dream to be the champion?" she asked rhetorically. "Then why are you doubting yourself if it was worth it? Shouldn't you be happy that you reached your goal. There are plenty of people out there with the same aim as yours but guess what, they didn't accomplished what you did. So take a bit of pride in that will you?"

"And what do you mean there is absolutely nothing to look forward to? There are other adventures that you can go on, if not, make one of your own. You're not restricted to only Kalos you know. Its a vast world out there so don't take it for granted. Besides, you will be able to meet other trainers from different regions who can fight you on equal grounds if you want them to. You're not the only champion out there, other regions have their own champions who are looking for a challenge, just like you are. So wait, you'll bound to meet one soon. What use of a champion are you when you're in this kind of pitiful state?"

Calem soaked all of this in with shock. Flabbergasted that he was being scolded at by Serena, who didn't seem like she care for anyone outside of her tiny circle. And what's more, she was listening to what he was saying.

Serena inhaled after that monologue and her expression softened enough to notice if one were to look carefully. "Don't be discourage so easily. You have friends and your family who will support you, and help when you're stressed or troubled, including your Pokemon. You'll be an idiot if you take them for granted."

It was strange, why the brunette even bothered with the raven haired teen was beyond her. She just flt the urge to wipe that dishearten look from Calem's face. It didn't suit him at all.

Calem's lips slowly curved upward into a small but grateful smile. "You're very insightful, you know that?"

Serena rolled her eyes, her irritation showing on her face again. "Shut up and show me to the lab already." she pouted slightly, showing a bit of her childish side which was new to Calem, though he doubted Serena was aware of her own expression. He wished that she would talk more and show this side of her more often.

He likes this side.

"What?" Serena snapped, seeing the amusement on Calem's face.

"I didn't think you would listen." Calem chuckled but resumed walking nonetheless, with Serena following, side by side.

"Be glad that I'm too tired to tune you out," the brunette retorted. "your rant was more relevant than Yell's."

Calem stifled a laugh at yet another of Serena's failed attempt to learn someone's name, though... he does wonder...

"Are you really having trouble remembering people's names?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" the brunette responded snappily. Calem kept the smile, being all unfathomable again, to Serena's annoyance.

"I got it," the raven haired teen snapped his finger as his suddenly spoke up out of the blue - or the night in this case. Serena's brows her scrunched together in a baffled look, unable to comprehend what he was yapping about now.

"You're going to be Poppy." he said, his smile turning more into a smirk every passing second.

It took a whole minute for Serena's expression to slowly loosen up and into her usual scowling, but this time, her eye was twitching. "You did not."

"What? Or do you prefer Pavot?" he continued to tease.

"... That means the same thing!" Serena seethed. "Just in Kalosian!"

"Oh?" Calem's eyes seemed to be sparkling with mischievous now. "Vous savez donc comment parler et comprendre maintenant?"

"Don't mock me by speaking your native tongue!" Serena riposted, rising her voice by an octave. The raven haired champion let out genuine laughter and ran off before the brunette could get her hands on him.

Serena didn't know why she even bothered to chase him but she knew one thing, she hates to be called 'Poppy.' And she also learn that Calem was easier to talk to than she had anticipated.

It reminded her of when she used to chase this one boy around when she was little. But she can't quite make out who he was.

_"Tag, you're it!" the little boy tapped little Serena's shoulder before running off._

_"Hey!" Serena exclaimed in alarm, for he had sneaked up on her out of nowhere while she was catching her breath. She thought that he was chasing Leaf or one of her other friends around. "That's not fair!"_

_Regardless of her complaints, Serena chased after the boy with all the energy that she had regain but she just couldn't catch up to him._

_"You can't catch me, Slowpoke!" the boy laughed._

_Serena pouted and quick her pace. When she got close enough to tag him on the back, she extend out her hand._

But she didn't reach it. Everything went black as if her frontal lobe decided to shut down. And coincidentally, the lights around the city starts to burn out, section by section, leaving the entire city in a black out - or at least that's what Serena thought.

You can tell that Lumiose City have too much lights around by looking up to the sky. It was blotted with glittering dots of stars, contrast to the empty night sky before the black out. If people weren't busy worry about what was going on, they would be awe - struck by the night view.

There were murmurs around Serena, some asking for what was going on while others asked if this was some kind of joke.

Serena herself was a little confounded by the sudden darkness.

The brunette felt a touch on her shoulder, causing her instincts to fire away. She turned around sharply, delivering a punch to the figure behind her. However, her reflex was stopped when a hand held her fist midway.

"Whoa!" said the figure, who slowly came into recognition. "I didn't think you could be that violent!"

Serena glared at the raven haired boy. Even in the dark, she could see him as clear as it were day. Maybe the starry sky have something to do with it.

"Do that again and I'll personally make sure you will not be seeing the lights of Lumiose ever again." The brunette growled, reeling back her arm. Calem stared at her blankly and averted his gaze slightly.

"I was just making sure that I didn't lose you." he muttered, with a tiny hint of hurt in his tone.

Serena didn't detect it; instead, she survey her surroundings again. There wasn't any sign of the electricity flowing back, conveying that this was no normal outage. If it was, then the backup generators would have activated, temporarily supply power while workers find what was wrong.

Why exactly was there a blackout all of a sudden anyways? She doubted anyone would know the answer but she'll find out sooner or later. She can't seem to catch a break today... or tonight.

"What do you think is the cause of the blackout?" Calem mused.

She scoffed in return. "If you ask me, who am I suppose to ask?"

Sirens drowned the citizen's disconcerted murmurs. Serena and Calem looked ahead to see flashing of red and blue as well as headlights of cars, indicating that the police was going to be doing there jobs.

Serena couldn't help but think that the police is reacting faster than last time. But she was dubious that they'll be of any help in solving this mystery since they will have to calm the already panicking people.

The brunette decided that seeing Prof. Sycamore could wait until later. She made a step forward, only to be pulled back by Calem.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Serena retorted, swatting his hand away from her.

He got a call on his Holo Caster and was immediately showing Shauna as the hologram when he answered. He gave the brunette a 'don't move' look before giving his location to Shauna's question.

Serena rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time but complied to his silent demand. Why was she listening to the likes of him? Yet she waited until he ended the call.

"Shouldn't you go back to your friends?" the brunette questioned immediately after he put away his Holo Caster. Calem gave her a strange look before answering.

"You're a friend too."

"Since when?"

"A year ago."

"..."

A smirk etched its way across his face, which gave Serena the urge to smack him in the face just to get rid of it.

"I never agreed to that," Serena said finally and harshly before circling around. She took another step, only to be peeved by one who also took one step forward in an attempt to follow her.

"If you're going to follow me, then at least be of some use to solving this blackout issue and bringing the power back to the city." Serena berated, accidentally let slip of what she was going to do.

"You sure know how to ask for help while insulting someone at the same time." he quipped, entertained despite the issue at hand.

"Whatever you say Clemont." the brunette responded nonchalantly.

"That's not even close to my name!"

"Did I hear someone calling me?" came a male voice. As if on cue, two blondes came into view. One male and the other, female. The boy was taller and older than the girl with the side ponytail clipped with a orange clip. He wore a blue jumpsuit, round glasses, and a machine-like backpack. The younger of the blonde wore a brown shirt with black bow centered around the neckline. She had a white short skirt while wearing black tights under. A single-strapped bag slung around the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Clemont." greeted Calem, with a feeble wave.

"Long time no see Calem!" Clemont smiled back.

"Oh my gosh!" The little girl squealed suddenly, seeing Serena. "You look like a model!" She then pirouette in circles, all the while approaching the brunette. She knelt down to one knee and extended out an arm up to Serena while the other was at her chest.

"Please take my Big Brother's hand in marriage!"

Serena peered down blankly at the girl for suddenly blurting out nonsense while the two older boys had twin reactions. Shock and disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Calem and Clemont exclaimed in unison. The blonde pressed a button on the strap of his large backpack and an arm, resembling that of an Aipom's, extended out and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her collar to bring her back to his side.

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed in embarrassment. "Y-you c-can't just say that in front of people you're not familiar with!"

"I...have to agree." Calem strangely did not enjoy the idea of Serena going out with someone.

Bonnie, the girl's name, pouted and stomped her foot childishly.

"But Big Brother! I'm trying to get you a girlfriend!"

"Ack!" Clemont panicked, flailing his arms about and still red. "What are you thinking?! You can't just do that!"

"Then why don't you man up?"

"Uh...hate to break up this...quarrel," Serena said uncertainly. "But who are you guys?"

"Oh I'm Clemont," said the blonde male, adjusting his glasses before gesturing to the little girl beside him. "And this is my little sister, Bonnie."

"My brother is Lumiose city's gym leader!" The little blonde added.

"Oh." was all the brunette can say but then eyed Clemont with narrowed eyes. "Wait... weren't you the one in the PV that I saw a while ago? Something about a machine exploding in you and your Pokemon's face."

Calem suppressed a snicker while the blonde gym leader was beet red in embarrassment. Serena raised a quizzical brow at his silence.

"What did I tell you Bonnie?!" he exclaimed to his younger sister, his voice was almost whiny. "That video only made me look like an idiot!"

"But I was just trying to make you more popular!" Bonnie pouted again, folding her arms. Clemont only sighed in exasperation, thinking that this was no time for a discussion about his sister trying to get him a girlfriend.

"Ahem," Calem faked a cough to get them out of the awkward topic. "setting that aside, what are you two doing here?"

"The power went out while I was in the middle of one of my inventions -"

"Again." Bonnie interrupted.

" -And since I'm the gym leader, I have the responsibility of finding out the cause." Clemont finished while casting a disapproving frown at his sister for interrupting him.

"I see... Have you checked the power plant?" Calem suggested.

Clemont shook his head. "That's the thing. The road to the power plant was blocked off by road construction so we couldn't get through."

"Isn't there another way?" She inquired of them. Calem contemplated for a second before answering.

"There is but that's to go all the way around," He explained but then elaborated when he remembered that Serena didn't know the exact places they will have to go through. "It means that we'll have to pass through a few towns and cities such as Cyllage and Shalour."

"And that will take too long." Clemont stated the obvious.

"...You got to be kidding me…" The brunette said flatly.

Calem mulled over what to do until he looked up into the sky and got an idea. "Why don't we just fly there?"

* * *

**Frenchlations (I don't know my french so correct me if I'm wrong):**

_Pavot - Poppy_

_Vous savez donc comment parler et comprendre maintenant? __\- So you know how to speak and understand it now?_

**If you're wondering, I searched up the meaning of poppy flowers and different colors of it meant different meanings. There are two possible meanings for the one that Calem gave to Serena. I would tell you but it's more fun f you find it out yourself :)**

**And thanks to Cottonmouth25, QLKwriter, and RoseOfTruth for reviewing!**

**Reviews are nice but you don't have to push yourself if you don't want to.**

**I'll be signing off until next time!**

**~ Lily**


	12. Chapter 12 - Power Plant Crisis: Part 1

Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update but here's the new chapter! It's supposed to be one but... it got too long when I was in the mood to write it so I cut it in half.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why don't we just fly there?"

Serena's brow twitched at the mere suggestion of flying on a Pokemon. She rather walk or climb or use any other transportation rather than flying on a Pokemon. If it took longer, then fine with her. Anything _but _flying; she despised it since... "No."

Calem, Celmont, and Bonnie gave Serena a queer look.

The brunette folded her arms in defense. "I'm not going to trust one of your Pokemon to fly us over to the power plant."

Calem frowned. "And I never said that you should come with us. You don't have a Pokemon with you so it might be dangerous."

"How dangerous is a power plant?" Serena retorted. "If it was just an outage then there must have just been some malfunctioning for the wiring."

"She's got a point." Clemont interjected, earning him a glare from the raven haired champion.

"Fine," Calem said stiffly. "But it's either ride with our Pokemon or don't go at all."

Serena bit the bottom of her lip, seeing the corner she was in. She wanted to tag along to show Calem that she wasn't useless and that she could defend herself but just the thought of riding on a reptilian bird... scared her. Yes, she just admitted it but she didn't hate them, though, Serena rather take the long and treacherous route instead of the flying shortcut.

"Well?" Calem pressed on, a smug look on his face. How she wanted to wipe that look from him.

"Hey!" Bonnie piped, jumping and raising her hand up to get attention. "I wanna go too!"

"No Bonnie," Clemont scolded. "It might be too dangerous for you too so stay here and watch the gym."

"But I want to go!" The little blonde whined. "I never get to tag along when you go somewhere! And really? Letting a little girl watch over a gym when there isn't any power and the security is offline? That's even more dangerous!"

"_She's _got a point." Calem quipped, getting back at Clemont for his unintentional remark earlier.

As the two siblings argued about whether Bonnie could tag along or now, Serena decided.

The fist that Serena was unknowing clenching tightly released itself. She just has to let it go this time around. Kalos problem wasn't hers to deal with anyways. If they want her to stay out of their problems, then it's fine with her. She just needed to find those called themselves Team Flare and give them a beating that they will never forget.

Serena circled around so that her back faced towards the people she was talking to and but off the argument. "Have it your way. This isn't my problem anyways."

The way she said it made Calem frown; it was coldness mixed with hostility. Just as he thought that he became friends with her, she pushed him away after saying that she couldn't come with them. Why was she being stubborn anyways? He was only trying to look out for her yet she didn't want that.

He was about to say something to the brunette when his Holo Caster called for his attention. he fished it out and answer the caller, which turned out to be Yvonne.

"Did you find anything?" She asked through the hologram.

"Yeah, we should go to the Kalos Power Plant to see if the blackout originated there." Calem replied. "Meet us at... the Prism Tower."

With a nod, the call ended. When Calem look up, he found that Serena had disappeared from her spot.

"Serena said that she's going to find Prof. Sycamore." Clemont informed when he saw Calem looking around.

The raven haired champion debated whether he should search for Serena just in case she gets lost but decided against it. He tried to be friends with her, but she didn't take it. He was starting to think that Serena was worst than him in the social department.

* * *

Serena leaned against a tree trunk with her arms folded. She watched as Calem and his friends gathered in front of Prism Tower and send out any kind of flying type Pokemon they have to take off.

The brunette knew that it wasn't in her place to get involve in business that wasn't hers. She didn't want to be the cat that curiosity kills again, not with what she had to suffer the last time she forced herself into other people's problems.

She bit her lower lips and gripped both of her upper arms tightly as she remembered what she had lost.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" A familiar, taunting voice spoke from above the tree that Serena was leaning against. The brunette snapped her head up immediately to meet the owner of the voice.

"Glad to see that you're happy to see me." The person grinned and leaped down from the branch they were sitting on. They stood up, only to have their upper body hidden within the shadows of the night.

Serena rolled her eyes, her poker face never left. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago," The person replied, a hand resting on their waist. "just taking a stroll away the city to kill time."

"I bet you were stalking me." Serena muttered, earning a giggle from the person she was facing.

"You and your assumptions," The person remarked. "Oh, the other two is already at our uncle's place.

Serena scowled, turning from the person and walking away. "Let's go then, I don't want to stay in this city anymore."

The figure sighed before following after the brunette. The wind blowing her chocolate brown tresses from her face, revealing her vibrant green eyes. A strange black bracelet was set around her wrist and despite the darkness, the gem embedded in it shined.

* * *

Calem and his friends arrived at Route 13, where the Kalos Power Plant is located, in no time flat thanks to their Pokemon. The wind was strong even in the night and the hat wearers had to secure their items on top of their head so that they wouldn't be blown away.

"Why is it always windy here?" Yvonne complained, holding onto her hat and shielding her eyes from the dust. "This is going to ruin my - mmphg!"

"Yvonne?" Shauna called when the blonde suddenly stop complaining. There came no response and they searched the premise frantically for her.

"Where did she disappeared off to?" Tierno asked for everyone.

"Bonnie?" Clemont suddenly called, becoming frantic when his sister wasn't by his side. He knew he shouldn't have taken her with them but she was too persistent with her begging that he didn't have a choice. Now she disappeared under his watch.

"BONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted in panic, both hands cupping his mouth. "THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY HIGH AND SEEK SO COME OUT ALREADY!"

"YVONNE! BONNIE!" Shauna joined in with the shouting, equally worried for her friends sudden disappearance. "AND SURE ME IF YOU CAN HEAR US!"

When only the wind answered, Clemont started to panic for real and grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair while running back and forth. "First Yvonne and now Bonnie is missing! What am I supposed to tell our dad?!"

Calem remain silent and calm, taking in his dark surroundings, listening to every sound that was produced. When he heard a crunch of branches, he immediately spin around and send his Absol out to use Night Slash.

The dark type slashed against a large rock, crushing it in the process. It was then revealed that there was a man fully dressed in red hidden behind it. He was send flying off his feet at the unexpected attack and hit his head against another rock.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in pain, rubbing his head and slowing getting up. He scowled and enlarged two of his pokeballs. "You brats, how dare you mess with a member of Team Flare! Go Houndoom, Goldbat!"

"Everyone, be careful!" Calem advised his friends over the howling wind as he commanded his Absol to use Psycho Cut on the Goldbat.

Houndoom came up from behind and tried to target the trainer with a Flamethrower. The devil hound was too close to Calem for him to evade the attack.

"Hip-hop, Hydropump!" Tierno commanded when he called out his trusty Blastoise. "I got your back Cal!"

The raven haired champion thanked Tierno silently with a nod and continue to confront with the Team Flare grunt. "Slade, Shadow Claw!"

Absol roared, running forward and then leaped, his right front paw was surrounded by a shadow aura that soon morphed into piercing shadow claws. He aimed the attack at the Golbat and swiftly taking him out. He then rounded on the man in red who was beyond speechless at his quick defeat.

Calem approached the man, glowering at him. "What have you done with my friends?" He demanded.

The Team Flare grunt merely sneered at him. "Do whatever you want with me but I'll never tell you that they're in the Power Plant."

"..." Calem and the others just stared, and stared, and stared with deadpanned looks. It was after while that that Calem broke the silence to address the man's idiocy. "... You just did."

"What - oh... crap." The man cursed himself for his big mouth. This was the one time that he didn't need it. "Well, I'll definitely not going to tell you that you'll need the card key to enter, which I happen to..."

He stopped himself and let out a chain of curses for his big mouth again while the others just deadpanned at him again. Just how much was he going to let slip until he realizes that he should just keep his own trap shut?

"So..." Calem said, rapping his fist against his palm with a smirk. "You have the key?"

"I err..." The man stuttered, turning his head away from Calem and tried to escape.

"Slade." The raven haired champion simply commanded. His Absol nodded in understanding and pounced at the Team Flare grunt before he got face. He pinned him against the ground with a Shadow Claw against his throat.

Calem approached the man again and squatted down, smiling sweetly yet menacingly with an ulterior motive. "So, where's your key? My Absol isn't exactly one to go against with so you better answer."

_"You best comply with my master's request." _Absol growled with his Shadow Claw dangerously close to sinking into the man's throat.

The grunt panicked and whimpered. "Okay okay! I-it's in my pocket!"

Calem told him to take it out but when the man rummaged through all the pockets his had on him, the card key was nowhere to be found. "I... I lost it... I lost it!" He was cheering because for once, his stupidity has help him in a situation against his enemies.

... And his just admitted that he was stupid in his mind.

Annoyed by the grunt's idiotic laugh, Calem knocked him out of consciousness when a choke a the back of the man's neck. He then sighed in frustration while running a hand through his hair - his hat was safely in his bag to prevent from flying away.

"Great..." Trevor sighed after a while of thinking, looking over to a tower in the distance that was the power plant. "What should we do now? As much as the man was stupid enough to tell us that Yvonne and Bonnie have somehow wounded up inside of the power plant, I doubt he was entrusted with keeping a watch over the entrance by his colleagues."

"Never hurts to try?" Tierno shrugged, making his way over to the mechanical door nearby and started pulling at the side in hopes of prying it open, but to no avail. "Nope."

Seeing the key pad at the side, Clemont fixed pushed his round glasses back in place. "Maybe I can hack it."

Tierno stepped to the side so that Clemont could get a good look at the key pad and then pressed a button on his backpack strap to activate his Aipom arm. The mechanical arm when into his backpack and handed the blonde his laptop and some cords.

He connected his laptop with the keypad and started to type. "It might take a while though..."

"Let's just hope Yvonne and Bonnie are okay in there..." Trevor said in worry.

"Don't worry," Calem assured. "this is Yvonne we're talking about, she would take responsibility in watching over Bonnie and she'll probably go berserk out if they ever stain her favorite clothes."

This main Trevor and Tierno laugh slightly since what Calem said was highly possible.

Although Calem tried to reassure his friends, he couldn't help the insecurity that he felt. It was partly his fault since he wasn't about to detect the enemy's presence before it was too late. It wasn't a good idea to head out in such a large group either, it would only led them to become easy prey like so. It was a good thing that Serena didn't come after all. He wouldn't want to have another person to worry about since Bonnie doesn't have her own Pokemon to protect her either.

Clemont was typing furiously on his laptop, a look of concentration on his face as his glasses reflected the various light shows emitting form the screen. He was trying to deal with the firewall that was harder to breach than he thought.

At some point, a virus leaked through into his computer and frizzed his laptop, prompting him to drop it in shock and damaging it even more. The three boys behind him let out a groan when it happened while Clemont checked the stated of his tech.

"Sorry guys..." Celmont said in dismay while scratching his head in frustration.. "There seemed to have been an anti-hacking system implemented in the power plant that sends a virus to the hacker."

"Well," Calem said, taking out another of his pokeballs. "maybe we'll just bust throu -"

"Hey, where's Shauna?" Tierno pointed out, looking around for their pig-tailed friend.

"Don't tell me..." Trevor groaned but a look of concern washed over him.

"Hey guys!" came Shauna's call. The four boys look to their right to see Shauna running towards them, waving something in her hand. "I found it!"

"What?" The boys spoke in unison.

When she came up to them -slightly out of breath but still able to talk- she showed them care covered with dust. "The card key!"

They stared at her, dumbfounded, except for Calem who had a slight idea as to how she was able to track it down. Shauna had told them before, she has a knack for solving puzzles and always observed her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.

"How did you find it?!" Clemont asked incredulously. "It could have been anywhere!"

Shauna sticked her tongue out and rub the back of her neck sheepishly. "Hehe... I like solving puzzles, that's all. When Slade crushed the bolder, I noticed something white in the remains. And since that man was hiding there, I decided to take a look and found this!"

"Nice one Shawn!" Tierno complimented, giving the girl a thumbs up.

While the others talked about how Shauna was ale to see something as small as that in the middle of the night, Calem went up to the keypad and slide the card through a slot. The door hissed and opened after registering the key.

"Guys, let's go!" Calem called over to his friends, pointing at the now unlocked entrance.

They entered into the building and was exposed to the shallow lights within. It was a long corridor with some lights flickering. For a power plant, that wasn't a good sign. They continued to walk deeper in, and to not take any chances, they all have a pokeball in their hangs in case something pops out of nowhere.

The hallway was deadly silent with no sign of anything but the trainers that were walking wearily through it. Even though they were the only ones in there, they could hear click - clacking of footsteps ahead of them.

Their brows furrowed in anticipation and most of them shook in fear. This felt like the time when they were trapped within the Lost Hotel in the middle of the night since Trevor wanted to see if he can find a Rotom, which proved to be difficult due to Rotom's ability. They were scared for the most of it because they thought that the place was really haunted but discovered that it was Rotom's dong at the end.

Shauna had her eyes darting around and she saw that Trevor was about to step onto a part of the ground that looked slightly out of place, she tried to warn him... only to bump into the ginger and forcing him to step on the spot. The floor under Trevor's footing turned into a tile and slowly sunk as if it was a button.

A trap hole was fluttered open under their feet, taking them down while screaming.

"Shauna! Trevor!" The other three exclaimed when they saw Shauna and Trevor falling into a hole that appeared in the floor. They tried to reach them but was too late. When they got there, the opening to the trap hole closed up on when as they placed a hand on it.

Shauna's and Trevor's voices were muffled until they couldn't hear them anymore.

"Dammit!" Calem exclaimed out of frustration, slamming the now normal looking floor. This visit to the power plant was turning out to be anything but what he expected. Who was taking his friends one by one? Team Flare was it? That was what they called themselves.

They knelt in hopelessness when the floor showed no sign of opening back up, even when Clemont tried to press down on the spot that Trevor stepped on earlier. It was as if the tile was never there to begin with.

After a moment of silence, Tierno's Holo Caster began to sound. The boy quickly took it out and sigh in relief when he saw the caller. "It's Shauna!" He told Calem and Clemont before answering the call. A holo graphic picture of Shauna came into view but with the lighting, it was a little hard to make out her appearance.

"Shauna! Are you okay? Is Trevor with you?"

"Yeah..." Shauna groaned slightly as if in pain. "That was one heck of a fall..."

"You're telling me," Trevor's voice entered through Tierno's Holo Caster. "You're the one that landed on me so you shouldn't be the one complaining."

Shauna laughed sheepishly and the trio could practically see her embarrassed face. "Annyways, we're find. Just a little hurt but no serious injuries -err... I hope- and it looks like we can't get back up either."

"Can you see any other way to go?" Calem asked.

There was a moment of silence followed by the resounding of footsteps along a hallway. There was a distant voice that they could only assumed to be Trevor's before Shauna answered. "Yeah, Trevs just found one. Go on without us. We'll see if we can meet up with you guys later."

"Okay, but be careful!" Tierno answered, though he was relief, he was still a little worried.

"Don't worry! Trevs and I have each other so we can watch each other's back!"

"... I really doubt that." Trevor responded dubiously.

"Hey! I can be as strong as you guys too you know!" Shauna protested indignantly. There was a shush coming from Trevor, signaling to Shauna to be quiet.

"Uh.. gotta go! See you guys soon!" Shauna whispered and the call ended immediately. Tierno, Calem, and Clemont were left to wonder if the two were really going to be fine.

"... We should continue." Calem said after a moment. "We can't do anything else but that right now."

Tierno and Clemont nodded, following after the the raven haired trainer to the other side of the hallway where there was a doorway to another room. They went through that and was slightly blinded by the sudden change in the light setting. They were used to the darker setting so it took them a while to adjust and get rid of the white spots in their vision.

They were in a corridor with a few doors to the side and corners leading to other corridors. They only took a few fleeting steps before an array of Poison Sting struck their way. Calem managed to back his friends away, along with himself, before the attack hit their targets.

He quickly call upon his Meowstic, seeing that he might be up against poison types. "Gemini, Psybeam!"

As his male Constraint Pokemon unleashed a beam of colorful lights, Tierno and Clemont send out Hawlucha and Heliolisk respectively. Another attack was used to block the Psybeam and created a mini explosion. Out of the explosion came two people dress in red -one male and the other female- each with two Pokemon out. The woman have Croakgunk and Golbat while the man have Scraggy and Croakgunk.

"Little kids should know not to wander!" The woman lectured and then thrust her arm out. "Golbat, Super Sonic! Croakgunk, Poison Jab!"

"Counter with Disarming Voice!" Calem ordered.

"Olé, fight Croakgunk off with High Jump Kick!"

"Heliolisk, thunderbolt on the other two!"

The two voices from respective Pokemon cancelled out as the Wrestling Pokemon leap into the air and dived down at the Croakgunk, kneeing him on the back. Heliolisk let out a bolt of lightning towards the man's Croakgunk and Scraggy.

"Scraggy, block it!" He commanded. The Shedding Pokemon jumped in front of the Croakgunk and lifted his loose skin up to his chin to black the strike of Thunderbolt, reducing the damage to nil.

"Psychic and aim for all of them!" Calem commanded, wanting to finish this battle quickly so that their Pokemon wouldn't use up too much of their stamina when they don't know what they were going to face next. Before the Team Flare grunts could give any commands, their Pokemon were lifted into the air and immediately slammed against their respective trainers.

"Let's go!" Calem shouted, racing through while the enemy was down. Their feet hit loudly against the floor which echoed against the surrounding walls. They saw shadows in the next corner and decided to hide by breaking into the door near by and shutting it tightly.

Calem leaned his side against it to hear the rushing of footsteps and the murmuring voices passing them. When the sounds were becoming distant, he sighed in relief. "I think they're gone."

"Um... Calem?" Tierno tapped said boy's shoulder to gain his attention. He turned to Tierno to see that he was pointing somewhere. Calem followed his gaze to see people in lab coats tied up and muffled. Not only were there only scientists, but also regular civilians in the fray as well, including a scared little girl on the brink of crying.

"Mmff!" One of the man tried to communicate with the three boys but with his mouth gagged, they couldn't understand him.

They quickly went over to the people's add, untying the cloth over their mouth as well as the ropes binding their bodies.

"T-thank you!" The same man said gratefully.

"What happened?" Clemont asked while trying to untie the little girl's ropes.

"We were doing our jobs as usual when these people in red suddenly burst in and took over the power plant!" The man explained in urgency. "They also had us and the visitors tied up so we wouldn't call for help!"

"M-my daddy..." The little girl whimpered as teas started to fall from her eyes. "My daddy was taken away by those bad guys! Mommy disappeared too!"

Clemont tried to sooth the distressed kid while Calem and Tierno untied the rest that were in the room.

"So Team Flare overtook the power plant?" Calem concluded. "But... what do they want?"

"From what I have heard," The man responded, helping as well. "They're trying to steal the electricity that this power plant has stored up but that was all I heard before they locked us in this room. Please, you have to do something!"

The raven haired boy nodded, untying the last of the scientists. "You guys should escape from here before they find us out."

He lead them to the door but before they leave, Calem open the door a little to see if the coast was clear. One he had confirmed that, he signal everyone to leave. The only problem they had was the little girl, she didn't want to leave without her mom and dad and kept on crying. They didn't know what to do and if they don't stop her crying, they'll be found out soon.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

... scratch that, they_ were found._

"RUN!" Calem instructed the others as he told Meowstic to get into a battle stance. When an array of attacks came out of nowhere, the Constraint Pokemon created a wall of light to block the long range attacks.

About four more grunts appeared with two Pokemon each. At this rate, they won't be able to find the others soon.

"Calem, Clemont," Tierno called. "Go on ahead to find the others. I'll handle things here and make sure everyone gets out safely!"

The two boys casted a look of concern at him but nodded nonetheless. Returning their respective Pokemon, they let Tierno and his Blastoise to create a way for them to pass through by using Hydropump.

"We're counting on you Tierno!" Calem shouted over his shoulder as he and Clemont ran through the now opened path way.

* * *

With Shauna and Trevor

The two trainers waited with suspense when they heard approaching footsteps. They had to end the call immediately because Trevor detected movement beyond the only path that there was to his empty room.

They held their breath as the footsteps retreated and disappeared all together. The two sighed in relief and loosen the tension that they built up.

"Let's go." Trevor said, leading the way with Shauna right behind him.

"I hope Yvonne and Bonnie are okay..." Shauna tried with worry dripping from her voice. Trevor couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they are. It's Yvonne, she's one of the strongest trainers there are, right behind Calem if might add." Trevor pointed out. "With those two here, we'll be done before you can say PokeVision."

Shauna nodded with new found spirit. "You're right! If those two team up, there isn't anything that they can't do! We'll just have to do our best and support them!"

"You make it sound like we're backups..." Trevor remarked.

"Well," Shauna mused. "We can't really compare to their skills and doubt anyone can. They're, like, the strongest trainers in Kalos! Who can top that?"

"I guess," Trevor said but then became alert when he detected more sounds. "Be careful, be might be in for a fight."

And as if on cue, two grunts appeared on the opposing end of the hall way, their Pokemon already out in front of them and ready to fight.

"Chestnut, help us out with Wood Hammer!" Shauna called, her Chestnaught came out charging at the Liepard dashing forward towards them.

"Salame, Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded, sending out his Charizard. The fire type roared before spraying fire towards Mightyena and Golbat.

Liepard leaped into the air with an aerial somersault and landed Sucker Punch on the Chestnaught's back; however, it wasn't enough to take the grass type down for he switched to Spiky Shield. Luckily, for Liepard, her attack was cancelled but she was able to away the dangerous spikes that were growing out of Chestnaught's back.

Golbat was able to fly out of the Flamethrower's range but Mightyena wasn't so lucky for he took the full blunt.

"Golbat, Air Slash!"

"Block it with Dragon Claw and go into Fire Spin!" Trevor commanded. Charizard clawed away the piercing air currents and open his jaws to unleash a spiraling fire. It hit Golbat and send him spinning towards the Liepard.

"Alight Chestnut, use turn those needles of yours into Pin Missile! Shauna ordered when Leipard and Golbat were send in her Pokemon's directions. The spike needles on Chestnut's back detached and launched themselves to their enemy, dealing more damage than the normal Pin Missiles.

In no time flat, the Team Flare grunts were defeated and they were quick to leave before more came to as back up. Trevor and Shauna made a right on the next corner and ran into more Team Flare grunts which extracted a groan from Shauna.

"I'm already tired of seeing red!" The pig-tailed brunette whined. "Why can't they wear any other color, like pink!"

Trevor sighed in exasperation at Shauna's antics. He doesn't know why he even bother to put up with it but he did. "Beat them, find everyone, and you won't have to suffer from the lack of variety."

Shauna rolled her eyes but nodded. Both of them battled together to take out the three grunts in front of them. Despite the difference in personality they worked well as a team and the enemy was no trouble for them at all.

"Good, let's -"

"Trevor!" Shauna shouted and then tackled the ginger to the ground when a Focus Blast was aimed at him. The attack grazed Shauna's arm, dealing enough pain for her to scream.

"Shauna!" Trevor exclaimed in shock and worry. He supported his upper body with one arm while the others secure the pig-tailed brunette from falling off of him. He saw the wound that Focus Blast inflicted and it wasn't the light ones either.

He glared at the attack, finding a Scrafty with another grunt behind him, a smug smile tugged at the man's lips. "You're going to pay for that! Salame, Flare Blitz!"

...

Trevor had to support Shauna when she walked because she said that she was feeling slightly dizzy. He was worried about the girl and felt guilty because if it hasn't been for him, she wouldn't have been hurt.

"It's fine Trevor," Shauna assured for the umpteenth time. "That's what friends are for. I know you would do the same if I was in trouble."

"..." Trevor looked down on the ground and sigh. "I just... I just don't like seeing you get hurt."

At this, Shauna felt her cheeks heating up but smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. "I don't either. That's why we should watch each other's back!"

Trevor nodded silently but then stopped again. Shauna looked at him in question but then stiffen at the sound of marching footsteps. "T-Trevor...?"

"This might be a big one." The ginger took out more of his pokeballs, preparing for the huge fight that they will have to face.

...

They were tired with the nonstop charging of Pokemon coming at them. Their Pokemon were depleted of their energy from the endless usage of their attacks. Their opponents were more persistent than the earlier sets, with stronger Pokemon and better team work.

"Raiu, Discharge!" Trevor ordered of his exhausted Raichu. However, before the electric mouse could carry out his order, a Liepard slammed into him, sending him against a wall.

The ginger gritted his teeth, there goes the field range attack. What was he going to do now? He had to think, it was what he does best. No matter what the odds were, he would always found a solution, taking the best route and avoid any unnecessary risks.

Maybe if he could...

Before his train of thoughts could continue, there was a scream, followed by the opening of a trap door on the ceiling. A figure dropped in as fast as the eye could see and landed on a few Team Flare grunts with a thud.

Shauna and Trevor blinked, feeling deja vu all of a sudden as the figure groaned and got up, rubbing her back.

"Ugh... I can't believe I fell for that." The interloper groaned and then took a survey of her surroundings before her eyes as green as the summer leaves landed on Trevor and Shauna. She wore a blue and black sleeveless top accompanied by a pleated red skirt; black wristbands were around her... wrist, along with a black bracelet; a white fedora hat with a pink pokeball logo was resting on her long brown tresses and a yellow bag was sung across her body, resting on her waist. She also wore blue baggy socks along with red and white sneakers. In her hands was a green jacket.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully.

The two trainers didn't know what to say but their mouths were agape, indicating that they were about to say something but the words were lost as they made their way up their throats.

A similar thought came to both of their minds. Was it them or does she look like Serena?

"Looks like you're having trouble here," The girl mused, staring at the Team Flare grunts before snatching a pokeball from her belt. She enlarged it and tossed it up into the air.

"Lin, blow them away with Leaf Storm!"

* * *

**Okay, I think I made the newcomer who dropped in a little too obvious so you should all know who it is!**

**Let's have a break down on the Pokemon and their nicknames 'kay? I don't know about you but I'm getting confused and I'm the one writing it!**

**Calem's Team(As of now, subject to change in later chapters but not sure):**

_Greninja - Grenou_

_Absol - Slade_

_Altaria - Aria_

_Meowstic - Gemini_

**Shauna's Team:**

_Chestnaught - Chestnut_

_Furfrou - Farel_

**Trevor's Team:**

_Charizard - Salame_

_Raichu - Raiu_

**Tierno's Team:**

_Blastoise - Hip-hop_

_Olé - Hawlucha_

**Mwuhaha! I'm so original (not)**

**Anyways, these are the Pokemon that have been named till this chapter, I'll get more in when I uh... think up of more nicknames.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Power Plant Crisis: Part 2

Chapter 13

**Thanks for those who reviewed, I appreciate the encouragement! ^^**

**I just haven't been feeling the desire to write this past month and I can't force myself to write since nothing good would come out of it. But anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yvonne and Bonnie

Yvonne grimaced, feeling herself being constricted and lacking air. She pried open her eyes to dizziness; she felt like she had just been hit over the head by a rock. When she tried to speak, her sentence came out muffled in the dark.

"Mmffrg?!" Yvonne exclaimed, realizing that there was a cloth covering her mouth, impairing her ability to speak. She tried to take it off but when she moved her arms, she found them to be bind behind her back. She looked at her body and, thanks to the light coming from the gape at the bottom of the nearby door, she was able to see that she was tied up around the waist, wrists, and ankles.

How it happened was just a blur for the blonde. The last that she remembered was complaining about the wind and then someone covered her mouth and pulled her away. Then bam! She felt pain and darkness enter her mind.

Yvonne looked around her surroundings to see Bonnie laying unconsciously on her side, tied in the same way that she was. She tried to call her name but words came out muffled and useless. She tried to get up but only able to get into a sitting position.

She tried again in hopes of waking the younger blonde up, which it did.

Bonnie slowly open her eyes to the muffled voice, which made Yvonne sighed in relief to know that she was just fine. When Bonnie saw Yvonne tied up, she was going to scream... only to realize that she was in the same situation. She squirmed as if that will loosen the bind on her but it only tired her out. She looked frightened and about to cry.

Yvonne used more energy to push herself up onto her feet, not wanting to give up so easily and to help Bonnie. After the third try, she succeeded and hopped over to Bonnie. She set herself behind her and sat down again, making sure that her hands were against Bonnie's back so that she can try to untie the ropes.

It took a good ten minutes to find the knot and then to struggle on untying the ropes. It frustrated Yvonne and she just wanted to cut the dang thing off! When she finally managed to untie the ropes around Bonnie... she sighed in annoyance when she had to untie the ones binding Bonnie's wrists.

Once Bonnie had her hands freed, she pushed herself up and pulled the cloth down to her neck, letting out a breath of relief. "Thanks Yvonne!" And then went to untie her ankles.

Yvonne nodded and then waited for Bonnie to finish things up herself before asking for Bonnie to help untie her ropes.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked, quickly untying the ropes around Yvonne's waist and wrists.

The older blonde pulled off the cloth around her mouth and massaged the rope prints on her wrist. "I don't know. But we were probably kidnapped."

She then untie the rope knot on her ankles to free her feet."We should get out of here and see if we can find the others."

Yvonne got up and went to the door. But upon an attempt to turn it, the brass knob wouldn't budge. The blonde took it in both hands to turn and pull it, only to receive rattling in return.

"Ugh..." Yvonne groaned, having to deal enough with being tied up and locked in. Her hand went to her waist belt to get her Pokemon. "Pon -"

She stopped when her hand met with thin air. She look at her belt to find that it was empty of her pokeballs.

... Great, not only were they stuck, but they also took her Pokemon away from her! Someone's going to pay big time!

"Yvonne?" Bonnie asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"My Pokemon were taken away." Yvonne muttered.

"What?!" The smaller blonde shrieked in horror. "What are we going to do now?" She then plopped down to her feet and started to cry - she is just a seven year old after all.

"Clemont is going to worry and we can't get out!" She wailed. "We're going to be stuck here forever!"

"H-hey Bonnie...!" Yvonne tried to comfort the girl but found no way to since she couldn't come up with a solution herself.

"Yvonne, what are we going to do?" Bonnie sniffed.

"I-I'll think of a way out," Yvonne assured. "so don't worry too much. We'll be with Clemont and the others before you know it!"

That was what she said but she wasn't sure. At least it comforted Bonnie, which was a relief. She then straightened herself and look around for anything that may help them out of the predicament that they were in, but the room was practically emptied.

She pulled on her hair in frustrated and when her fingers ran across a pin holding up her bangs, she had an idea. She took the pin off and readjusted the shape before putting it in the key hole.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in curiosity, seeing the older blonde fiddling with the knob.

"Picking the lock," Yvonne answered. She squinted through one eye in concentration. If this doesn't work, then they may as well be stuck in here for a while before Calem and the others come to rescue them.

When Yvonne hear a slight click, her face brightened up. She pulled the pin out and twisted the door knob, opening the door sucessfully.

"You did it!" Bonnie cheered, jumping up and down.

"Shh," Yvonne shushed, peeking out of the door to see if there was any sign of danger. "We should try to avoid as much trouble as possible and look for my Pokemon. They might help us get out of here faster."

"Okay!" Bonnie piped quietly and followed Yvonne out of the room they were trapped in. They entered into a corridor with several doors on either side and started to search all of them in hopes of finding Yvonne's pokeballs.

...

After discovering the storage, a room filled with computers, the cafeteria, a room that looks like a lounge, and a few other places that they didn't think a power plant with have, Yvonne and Bonnie came to the last door at the end of the corridor.

Yvonne opened it carefully, looking inside. She hadn't expect to find a few scientists trapped within the room, in the same position that they were in earlier. They quickly went to their aid, helping to free them from their binds.

"What happened?" Yvonne asked. The scientists produced the same story that Calem and the others heard and more.

"They said that they wanted as much electricity that they can get to power something up." The scientist explained. "After that, they're going to destroy the power plant!"

"WHAT?!" The two blondes exclaimed in shock.

"Yvonne, we have to stop them!" Bonnie said urgently.

"I know," The older blonde replied grimly and then looked around. There sat on a table were all of her pokeballs and they were rattling for her attention. She hurried over to reunite with her Pokemon and then exchanged a reassuring look to the scientists. "My friends and I will do whatever it takes to stop Team Flare but you guys should get out of here just in case."

They all agreed on that and filed out of the room with Yvonne and Bonnie following after. No sooner had they left that they ran into Team Flare members.

"Pongo, Circle Throw!" Yvonne commanded, sending out her Pangoro. She then told the scientists to run away as fast as possible while she took on the opponents.

The Daunting Pokemon grabbed onto a Mightyena and spun him in circles before throwing him towards the other Pokemon and humans alike, making them crash like bowling pins. "C'mon Bonnie!"

They ran through the Team Flare grunts that were knocked down. They weren't out but Yvonne only wanted to give them time to escape. She rather just go straight for the heart of the enemy instead of dealing with the outer shell. If she takes out the one in command, then the rest will surrender without any resistance.

Yvonne and Bonnie ran through the hall, but was then stopped by two people dressed in white suits with red shirts and sunglasses. One was a woman with flaming red hair while the other, a man, was bald. Behind them were about five more Team Flare grunts dressed in all red. Yvonne had a feeling that this was going to be a tough one.

She enlarged another pokeball but before she could send out her Pokemon, it was snatched out of her hand by a Liepard.

"Hey!" Yvonne snarled. "Give back my Pokemon!"

"Sure," said the woman in white. "But you'll have to defeat us first."

The Liepard gave the pokeball to the woman and stood in front of her as she tossed out another pokeball, revealing a Toxicroak. The man send out his Houndoom to fight while the grunts send out a few Golbat, Scraggy, and Houdour.

Yvonne quickly call out the rest of her Pokemon, which is a Slyveon, Talonflame, Lopunny, and a Clawitzer.

The battle started with Pokemon battling in various spots in the narrow hallway. Yvonne barely managed to evade a few of the attacks aimed in her direction as she commanded her own Pokemon to attack, but she did manage to regain possession of her last Pokemon, which turned out to be a Venusaur.

"Pere, Brave Bird! Fay, Dazzling Gleam!"

In the midst of the attacks, Yvonne didn't notice that something was wrong.

"Let me go!" Bonnie cried, gaining the attention of the elder blonde. She watched in fear as Bonnie were in the hands of Team Flare grunts. The people in white sneered at Yvonne.

"Would you dare to attack now?" The woman jeered, earning a glare from the blonde.

"You lowlife..." Yvonne growled.

"Take her away," The man commanded. "She'll be useful in dealing with the other intruders."

Yvonne widen her eyes when she heard that. It meant that Calem and the others were in here as well!

Despite Bonnie's screaming and kicking, two grunts hoisted her by the arms and took her away from Yvonne's sight.

Yvonne cursed and was about to give another command to rescue the young girl when her Lopunny was send back, hitting against her. She groaned in pain but forced herself back up.

If they want her to get serious, then she will. "I won't let you hurt my friends! Flori, Petal Storm!"

* * *

Bonnie

"Let me go!" The little girl shouted, kicking her feet in the air as she heard a faint explosion behind her. She knew that Yvonne was fighting and felt guilty for getting caught.

"Shut your trap you little brat!" The man on the right of her hissed. "Kids these days..."

Bonnie felt helpless right now. If only she had her own Pokemon, then she would have been able to fight these bad guys off of her.

"... Big Brother..." Bonnie sniffed.

She suddenly felt herself being lowered onto the ground, which was followed by grunts and the falling of the two men that was carrying her. They were laying unconsciously with their backs facing up.

Bonnie heard the brushing of hands against each other and turned around to meet her savior.

"Don't shout, scream, or any of that." The person behind her instructed. "Let's get you to safety first."

"Y-you're - mmphrg?!"

"Quiet!" The person whisper - yelled when they covered Bonnie's mouth the listen on what was coming towards them.

* * *

Calem and Clemont

The next hallway that they went through seemed to go on for miles and it felt like hours since they last saw Tierno. Calem and Clemont were out of breath but they continued to run down the hallway, wanting to find the others and put an end to this as quick as possible.

They reached then end of the hall and shoved open then door, only to come into the hexagonal Generator Hall - the heart of the power plant. They saw the large generator spinning and generating electricity at such a rapid rate that there were sparks flying off of it.

In front of the generator was a woman in red, with some kind of metal visor covering her eyes. She watched the generator as a Houndoom circles around two scientists, a woman and man.

Calem and Clemont nodded at each other and took steps forward. The metal platform that they were walking on made sounds too loud for their liking and alerted the woman and a few other Team Flare members in the area.

"Oho?" The woman smirked. "It looks like we have visitors. I'm sorry but the plant in closed right now so come back another time."

"What have you one with our friends?" Calem responded instead, already sending out his Absol.

"Ah, so the little kids want to play hero, is that all?" The woman sneered, taking out a pokeball. "Can I play too?"

Clemont balled his hands into fists. "What have you done with my little sister?!"

"Why don't you find out?" The woman replied, letting out a female Pyroar, Diggersby, and Crobat to join with Houndoom. "We haven't introduced ourselves have we? I'm Aliana, one of Team Flare's most valued scientists. May I ask who you two are? Oh wait, it seems as though I already gained that information. You're that Kalos Champion aren't you? And the one next to you is the Lumiose City gym leader is it not?"

"Does it matter?" Calem replied in a deadly tone. "Slade, Psycho Cut!"

Aliana giggled, unfazed by the sudden offense for her Houndoom cancelled the psychic attack with Dark Pulse. "Of course not, but it is an honor to be in the presence of_ the Champion_."

The raven haired boy's electric blue eyes hardened as they became outnumbered again. But it was going to take more than ten to break Calem's calm shell. Both trainers send out more of their Pokemon. Calem calling on Greninja, Altaria, and Lucario while Clemont send out Magneton, Luxray, and Heliolisk into the fray.

In no time flat, Team Flare's Pokemon were being mowed down. Aliana cursed when she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the Kalos Champion. But she smirked, showing no sign of being backed to a corner when Houndoom and Diggersby were down for the count and Crobat was next.

No matter, even if she was defeated, she has a back up plan that will guarantee victory. She was told to test out the new model anyways and this was the perfect chance. She took out a remote and press the one of the only two buttons on it. A cage was dropped down and in it was an Aggron; there as a blue choker on his neck and his eyes looked hypnotized.

"Destroy them." Aliana commanded simply as Aggron was released from his confinement. The Iron Armor Pokemon let out a mighty roar before stomping into a charge.

"Loren, dodge it!" But when Lucario leap into the air, Aggron fired a Hyper Beam at an unexpected speed and the Aura Pokemon was an open target. He was send against a wall, creating a dent in it.

The Aggron then turned on Calem and Clemont while their other Pokemon were occupied.

"Kite, assist with Flamethrower!" Calem shouted, tossing out a pokeball. A Ninetails materialized and immediately retaliated towards the attacking Pokemon with a dose of flames. The Aggron screamed in agony, not from the attack but more from the collar around his neck. The collar flickered between blue and red, slowly and then quickly until it stayed in its new red color. Aggron stood in silence before them; he then slowly open his eyes, revealing that they were no longer the hypnotized blue but of killing intent red.

He roared wildly, sending a Hyper Beam all around the interiors of the power plant.

Calem and Clemont have to duck for cover from the moving beam while everything else was falling apart.

"Tch," Aliana muttered. "Must inform Xerosic about the fragility of it."

She then looked at the percentage on a nearby screen and cursed it for being too slow.

"We need to stop the Aggron from destroying this place," Clemont exclaimed, getting up on one knee. Calem nodded in agreement and looked around for anyway to take the choker off of the Iron Armor Pokemon.

While doing so, he didn't notice the Aggron charging at then with Giga Impact. He turned around a little too late and didn't have enough time to evade the attack.

A burst of flames came out of nowhere and hit Aggron before he could make contact with Calem. The raven haired boy has to shield his eyes from the flames and only hear the Pokemon's screams of pain.

"That was close." commented a voice from above.

Up above Calem was a Charizard****** beating his strong wings; there was also someone standing on his back. He has spiky brown hair, wearing a dark brown jacket with a black collared shirt underneath. He has his hands stuck in his khakis while he looked on the scene.

"Umbreon, join the fight." He commanded, tossing a pokeball down. The Moonlight Pokemon materialized to assist the battle with an immediate Shadow Ball.

"Hey Gary!" came a figure running out from another entrance, followed by... Tierno? "Don't take all the fun for yourself!"

"Don't blame me when you're the slow one Ashy-boy!" Gary retaliated to a raven haired male with a red cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. The two looked to be a few years older than Calem and his friends.

"It's Ash!" The boy corrected, rolling his eyes. "Get it right!"

"Yeah yeah, just help out will you?" Gary replied nonchalantly and then looked at the Aggron. "So this was what they meant..."

"Calem! Clemont!" Tierno huffed, waving at them.

"Tierno?" Calem responded. Seeing him here must meant that he dealt with the Team Flare grunts but the other two baffled him, they looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he saw them from. "Who are those guys?"

Tierno shrugged. "I don't know but they helped me take out those Team Flare members."

Aliana scowled at the new reinforcement that the enemy has gotten. But the beeping of the screen washed her annoyed expression away and switched to a smug smile. "Looks like I'm done here."

She then raised her remote again and was about to press it when Gary interrupted her.

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." He replied calmly, leaping down from his Charizard. "It's not going to do a thing."

Aliana frowned. "And what do you know of what I'm going to do?"

"You're going to blow up the power plant right? We got it from some of your grunts." Ash explained and then folded his arms. "And honestly, they didn't put up much of a fight."

"And you knowing our plan means?" Aliana tested. "There is no way you could've disarmed all of them."

Gary and Ash exchanges a look and then smirk.

"Then why don't you press the button to see whether we're bluffing?" Gary taunted.

Calem raised a brow at the young man. He, too, was slightly dubious that they were able to disarm the explosives in the short amount of time but the confident smirks on their faces were ones that he knew all too well.

"Heeeyyy!" out came a brunette from the opposite side of all of them. She was followed by Shauna, Trevor, and Yvonne.

Calem examined the waving brunette for the longest time, wondering if he was imagining things. Was that Serena? Waving? A smile? But she looks older...

"Cal!" Yvonne exclaimed, running over to him. "Have you seen Bonnie? She was taken away by the a few of the Team Flare people when I was battling them!"

"What?!" Clemont exclaimed in panic, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Bonnie's is still missing?!"

"What took you guys so long, Leaf?" Gary asked, folding his arms. "We got here before you."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try falling into a trap hole and see where you end up in? I'm _sure_ that's the _most _pleasant thing that you'll ever experience."

Leaf? So Calem was imagining things. There was no way that Serena would be here anyways. But still... that brunette was resembling her a little too much. And where had he heard of that name before?

Aliana gritted her teeth in annoyance of all of them gathering and pressed the button. Right when she did, an explosion came from the wall, surprising them all. Aliana looked at them smugly but that was wiped off of her face when it was just that one explosion, everything else was quiet.

There was a cough, followed by a complaint. "Geez, did you really have to do that?"

In the smoke came a silhouette and in no time, the silhouette slowly morphed into a Pokemon carrying two people of his back. That was when Calem widen his eyes in surprise, so did the others - minus Leaf, Gary, and Ash.

"Either that or we get lost." The brunette muttered behind Bonnie.

"Serena!" Leaf exclaimed in relief, which gained most of the group's attention. "There you are!"

Said girl looked up and folded her arms. "You make it sound as though I was the one that fell through that trap hole."

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted, rushing over to the Rhyhorn and helped his younger sister down. "I was so worry about you! You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay," Bonnie assured. "Serena came and saved me!"

Serena patted Rhyhorn after sliding off of his back. Clemont thanked the brunette tremendously for helping Bonnie, all of which Serena took with a nod before looking up.

"Oh... she escaped." Serena remarked, which turned everyone's attention to the empty spot that Aliana was once. Well, isn't that just perfect?

Suddenly, two more figures jumped from the ceilings, landing gracefully on their feet. They were clad in white, with the male wearing a blue scarf and mask while the female wore a red scarf and red mask.

"A job well done fellow trainers!" The man in the blue mask complimented. "Not only did you defeat the enemy, but also saved the power plant from certain doom! A perfect example of the ultimate teamwork between humans and Pokemon!"

While the man ranted on, everyone else looked slightly taken aback.

Gary sighed, sliding a hand down his face. "I can't believe they actually went through with this..."

"You all have proven that you can be Kalos's defenders like us!" The woman with the red mask remarked.

"Wow, you think?!" Ash said, eyes sparkling childishly Serena resisted the urge to facepalm at his behaviors. Even after all this time, he still wasn't any different.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Ash queried.

"Us?" The woman inquired and then exchanged a nod with the man. "We are Kalos's mysterious fighters of justice!"

They earned sweatdrops from most of the people there.

"... Oh really?" Calem deapanned. Who put those two up to this act anyways? Shouldn't they be embarrassed for acting like superheroes?

"Aren't those two Sina and Dexio?" Trevor whispered.

"That's for sure." Yvonne replied in the same volume as Sina and Dexio continued on their sermon of justice and courage.

"Now, since you have already fulfilled the jobs that we would have done, we must be off!" Dexio exclaimed dramatically. With that, they dashed off into one of the entrances, leaving everyone else in silence... except Ash.

"Wow... those people are so cool!" He gushed, acting like the kid he was.

"...Ash, stop acting like you're still ten," Gary chided. "Those two were the ones that came along and helped us disarmed the bombs!"

"Heh?" Ash said, breaking from his fantasy. "Really? Then why are they dressed and acted like they didn't know us?"

Leaf facepalmed. "I just... I don't want to know."

Serena rolled her eyes and went over to help unbind the two scientists that everyone else seemed to have forgotten. They thanked her gratefully but Serena didn't respond more than a nod.

"Hey Serena!" Leaf called. "Let's go!"

The said brunette sighed, telling the two scientists to follow them out. The way out were filled with chatters among the friends and with ones they they haven't met just yet.

"Serena," Shauna piped, deciding to rope the brunette into the conversation - much to Serena's dismay. "How did you get here? And where did you get the Rhyhorn?"

At this, Calem was all ears as he stopped his conversation with Tierno and Yvonne.

Serena looked away, clinging one arm on the sleeves of the red jacket that she was wearing. "I came with them." she gestured to Leaf, Gary, and Ash. "And as for the Rhyhorn, that's Aaron... my mom's."

Everyone just became quiet after that answer. Leaf placed a hand of her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"How about we save all of these for when we go back to Prof. Sycamore's lab?" She suggested when they got outside. There were people waiting outside; the two scientists that were with them ran towards a little girl in the crowd, bringing the crying girl into a warm hug.

Serena tightened her grip on her arm upon seeing the bittersweet moment, her nails digging deep into her jacket and skin.

"Serena, are you okay?" Calem queried upon seeing the brunette's stiffness.

"I'm fine." She replied curtly as Leaf called out her Wigglytuff. Everyone else send out their flying types while those without shared a ride with those who has one.

Serena climbed onto the inflated pink Balloon Pokemon as Gary and Ash flew beside them on their respective Charizard.

"I still don't get why you're okay with Wigglytuff but not with any other." Gary commented.

Serena gave him a look. "What are you talking about? Wigglytuff doesn't have wings, feathers, or talons. You can't compare her with the others."

Gary sweatdropped at Serena's simple thinking on the matter, but if it helps her then it'll do. "... Never mind."

* * *

****Note: I'm deciding on their teams so there's going to be differences.**

**And another thing: I really can't see Ash with any of the anime characters (If you're going to say amourshipping, I'm going to say Kalosshipping ftw!) In my opinion, none of the girls seem suit him (No offense to the shippers of Ash) So he's not going to be in a romantic relation with anyone. I'm sorry Ash but you'll be alone romance-wise.**

**I'm not going to make him seem like an idiot either as it was suggested in this chapter. But he's not the main character in this story so I won't focus that much on him.**

**The current sets of Pokemon that have been introduced as of this chapter:**

**Calem's Team**

_Greninja - Grenou_

_Absol - Slade_

_Altaria - Aria_

_Meowstic - Gemini_

_Ninetails - Kite_

_Lucario - Loren_

**Yvonne's Team**

_Sylveon - Fay_

_Pangoro - Pongo_

_Venusaur - Flori_

_Talonflame - Pere_

_Lopunny- Locket_

_Clawitzer - Rive_

**Serena's Team**

_Arcanine - Archy_

_Fennekin - Belle_

_Rhyhorn - Aaron (Borrowed)_

**Leaf's Team**

_Venusaur - Lin_

_Wigglytuff - __Puriri_

**Gary's Team**

_Charizard_

_Umbreon_

**Ash's Team**

_Pikachu_

_Charizard_


	14. Chapter 14 - VS Ash

Chapter 14

**I'm baaaccckkk~! Miss me? Yes? No? No? Okay... -~-**

**Anyhow, here's the newest, _long, _chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy reading and review, it would be appreciated if you did but it's not necessary.**

**Thanks to LunaLavender1023, AlexuPenguin, RosesOfTruth for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad that you like the story so far and hope that you'll continue reading! And to ****AlexuPenguin****, heck yeah! I'm all for Oldrivalshipping! :D**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammatical errors that I may have made this this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uncle, we're - mmphrg!"

_"You're back!"_

Right when Serena opened the door to the office of Prof. Sycamore's modern research facility, she was attacked by a blurry red and black. She stumbled back while hearing the fluttering of a pair of wings and random chirping.

The brunette reached up to grab Fletchling from getting all over her face and yank him away.

"Robin!" she scolded. "Don't do that!"

The little robin Pokemon huffed indignantly, taking into the air as the rest of the gang filed in - minus Clemont and Bonnie who went back home. _"Well sorry for being happy that you're back! You're such a sour-Purloin."_

A light chuckle filled the room from the other side, where Prof. Sycamore was getting up from his desk. "Re-bonjour all of yo -"

"Shut up Gary!" Leaf snarled from behind as she and the spiky haired trainer were having a glaring contest. None of the others seemed to want to take an part in trying to yank them apart while Ash acted as if this happens all the time - which it does. "It was your fault!"

"How was that even my fault?! You're the one that didn't pay any attention!" Gary retorted.

"Hey Professor!" Ash greeted. "Sorry it took so long but we had a minor issue."

"You let your Charizard blow a gust of wind that blew me off!" Leaf continued to accused.

"It wasn't intentional!" Gary countered. "At least we caught you before you went splat!"

"Uh..." Tierno started but the two wasn't really paying attention.

"Ignore them." Serena merely advised, tossing a pokeball up and release Rhyhorn, who in turn went into a conversation with Robin.

"You - Oh hi Uncle Sycamore!" Leaf turned from acrimonious to cheerful in the matter of minutes upon realizing that they have arrived.

About half of the group sweatdropped while the other half - the Kalos natives - dropped their jaws at the mention, stunned as when they find out that Serena was related.

Ash blinked at the group of five. "What's with you guys? Should you know that Leaf's uncle if Prof. Sycamore if she's Serena's cousin?"

For one reason or another, the chirping of Kricketot filled the silenced room.

The Kanto native turned to Serena and smirked. "Ya didn't tell them did you?"

"I wasn't planning to," Serena huffed, folding her arms. She rather not have anyone find out her mess of a family tree with her deceased mother being a famous Rhyhorn racer, her father was once a prominent trainer, Prof. Sycamore as her uncle, and Leaf... well she's... Let's just say, Serena came from a family of famous people - or at least well-known in their region -... with connections if you could Gary in.

"Wait, wait, wait," Shauna started, then looked from Leaf to Serena to the Kalos Professor. "you two are Prof. Sycamore's _nieces_?"

Leaf laughed good-naturely. "It isn't that hard to sink in is it?" she then hummed. "Well, we didn't properly introduced ourselves yet so how about we do that right now?"

Presumed unanimous - Serena not giving her opinion - Ash started it off.

"My name's Ash Ketchum," The Kanto trainer grinned and then jerked his thumb at the Pikachu perching on his shoulder. "And this is my buddy Pikachu! We're traveling to reach my dream of being a Pokemon Master!"

At that Gary snickered. "That's a long road for ya Ash-boy seeing how you -ow!"

Leaf promptly stepped onto the spiky haired trainer's foot, prompting a chain of curses from the latter. "And this obnoxious oaf is Gary Oak."

"I'm not -" His counter was cut off by the Kalos natives.

"Gary Oak?" Trevor parroted in awe and disbelief. "As if the grandson of _the_ Prof. Oak?"

"I know right?" Leaf jabbed a thumb towards said teen. "I couldn't believe it either. Still can't."

"Ouch." Gary feigned a hurt tone, placing a hand over his chest. "That hurts Leafy."

That earned him another foot stomp by yours truly.

"Are you going to do that when ever I say a nickname for someone?" Gary groaned, lifting his leg and rubbing it with care.

The brunette faced the boy with a sweet smile. "Of course not... _Gar-bear._"

The nickname prompt a snicker from Ash and the others while Gary twitched an eye. He raised his hands up and sigh in defeat. "Fine fine. You win this round."

"Don't I always?" Leaf flipped her brown locks behind her.

"Oh get a room." Shauna teased, already getting the hint.

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Both trainers shouted in unison with some degree of red on their cheeks, though Leaf's was more evident. Both of them, as usual when saying something at the same time, turned to glare at each other - again.

"Stop copying me!"

"No, you stop!"

They continued to say the same thing each time until Ash broke them up. "Well you two stop flirting?"

"We're not -" They stop, glared, and decided to remain silent while turning away from each other.

Serena sighed internally of how this introduction was turning out. Instead of one that should have taken five minutes, it was extending to ten, maybe thirty if it continues like this.

"Right..." Serena interrupted the awkward silence. "Let's just finish this already and go to sleep. We'll resume tomorrow - assuming if any of you have anything else to say."

Leaf rolled her eyes but complied. "I'm Leaf Green, current -"

"Current Champion of Kanto?" Calem finished, finally recognizing where he had heard the name from. Leaf blinked but nodded. His friends stared at the brunette blankly before the information settled in with the others - it was just too much in one day when Shauna toppled over.

"Aaanndd," Leaf grinned, pulling Serena into a side hug. "I'm Serena's one and only cousin! Isn't that right Serena?"

"... I'm pretty sure Ash mentioned that earlier." The brunette deadpanned, pulling away.

"You're... well connected." Calem commented in absentmindedly, astounded. Then he snapped out and faked a cough to regain his composure. "Right, I'm Calem Xander, current seated as Kalos Champion. Nice to meet you three. These are my friends, Shauna Belrose, Yvonne Faye, Tierno de la Fontaine, and Trevor Janiver."

He gestured to each of them respectively. It was a good thing he decided to do the introduction for them since his friends well... a little starstruck.

"Great." Serena clapped. "Now that we're done, I want to sleep."

"What?" Leaf asked. "It's still early!"

"... It's 2 AM in the morning," Serena deadpanned again, pointing at the clock. "your sense of time is screwed up remember? This is Kalos, which is behind by 7 hours."

"Now that you mentioned it," Gary massaged his head. "the jet lag is finally settling in..."

Leaf shrugged. "There's an answer to that. Coffee."

"That doesn't..." Gary stopped. He shouldn't be arguing with someone who pulls all-nighters on a regular basis. Truth be told, Gary does that too but not nearly as much as Leaf though he didn't know why she isn't be immune to the caffeine's effects yet.

"Now if that's settled - Uncle?" Serena turned around, only to see the anomalous Professor sulking and mumbling in the corner while Robin pecked on his head and Aron the Rhyhorn observing, perplexed.

All that was coherent of the professor was something along the line of being ignored.

"... So," Ash clapped. "the Pokemon Center then?"

* * *

It was a good thing that the Pokemon Center was still opened.

* * *

The surrounded was black as far as Serena could see. She surveyed around, her glowing body was completely foreign to the black background. Where exactly was she?

_"Serena..."_

Said girl shipped around to find the source of the voice but there was nothing.

"W-who's there?" she managed to utter. Was hat raw fear that was in her words? It was strange, she always managed to get a hold of herself, hiding her emotions, but she couldn't. It was as if she no longer have that wall around her, leaving her without a shell and defenseless.

_"Serena..."_

The eerie longing voice was at it again, but when Serena jerked around one more time, there was still nothing there. She looked around one more time and this time, she saw something.

Out of the darkness came a luminous figure just as she was. When they got closer, she took a step back, staggering.

"M-mom...?" Serena choked out. She was really happy to see her again but there was something wrong. She was about to ran to her, give her a great big hug like she used to, when Grace spoke with a voice of piercing cold.

_"Why?"_ she riled.

"W-what?" Serena replied, bemused.

Grace twisted her face to anger. _"Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save _any of us_?!"_

At the last question, another came into existence. A man with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes that used to emit warmth now stared at Serena with disappointment. A Pikachu settling on his shoulder.

"Dad!"

_"Serena,"_ the man start, his voice filled with sadness._ "Pika and I are disappointed in you. I didn't raise you to be like that."_

"What..." Serena croaked, her eyes fogging up with tears. "What do you mean?"

_"We didn't risk our lives for your safety just so you can ruin others."_ He expanded. _"You let your mother die and put others in danger. You're not not the daughter that I hope for. You're still as weak as you once were, Pokemon trainer or not."_

"No..." The brunette shook her head slowly with her hands covering her mouth. She tried to convince herself that this was all a dream, nothing but a dream but it wasn't helping. Having our parents say something like that was too much.

She needed to get out of here.

With that in mind, she turn and ran, as far as away as possible; escaping.

The ground under Serena started to crack and before she knew it, she was falling into a pit of eternal darkness, screaming.

.

.

.

Serena's silver-grey eyes flickered up and she bolted up from her slumber, panting. She placed a hand over her forward, making contact with the cold sweat that she was excreting. She looked around, seeing that she was in the furnished room at the Pokemon Center. She looked around, seeing that the other occupants of the bunk beds are still asleep.

"Just a nightmare..." she mumbled, trying to persuade herself. Feeling her throat parched, she decided to get some water to quench her thirst.

She didn't realize that she was shaking and her body was limb from the dream until her hand loose gripping as she climbed off of her bed, bringing herself down with a _thud_ despite the matted floor.

The brunette cursed under her breath, pushing her back from the floor and massaging her head. She hoped that it didn't wake up the other occupant of the room but did.

"Serena?" Leaf mumbled sleepily, switching the lights on Upon seeing the brunette on the floor, Leaf blinked. "What happened?"

Serena sighed, getting up. "Nothing, I just fell. Sorry that I woke you up."

Leaf knitted her brows in concern. "Serena... you only do that when you have nightmares."

"It's nothing, really." the brunette insisted, avoiding eye contact.

Leaf sighed, walking over to Serena and setting her down on her bed. "I'm know you like the back of my hand so don't lie to me. It won't work. Besides, Ash, Gary, and I came all the way here to make sure you were okay. Now tell me what's wrong or I'm going to beat it out of you. Your choice."

Serena pursed the bottom of her lips, her hands squeezing tightly against each other. "I... let my parents down..."

She proceeded to tell her cousin about the nightmare that she had, every detail still as livid as if it's still in her ocular sight. She started to trembled again, gathering herself into a ball.

"I-I just..." she chocked on her words, no longer able to produce coherent words other than sobs.

Leaf sat by herself, stroking Serena's back in comfort while trying to find a way to make the younger girl feel better.

A sudden flash and Belle came out of her pokeball that was resting on the table. Hoping up on Serena's bed and nuzzling against her trainer in an attempt at cheering her up.

Leaf smiled gratefully at the Pokemon's efforts for it was working. She didn't know how close those two were but they seemed to be as close as Serena was with her other Pokemon.

"Well, since we're all awake, how about we get some fresh air?" Leaf suggested sisterly.

Agreeing, the girls changed out of her pajamas and left the Pokemon Center, with Belle of course. It was the break of dawn and there were already people strolling and opening shops.

"So.." Leaf started. "How's Kalos?"

"... You really want to ask that?" Serena gave the elder brunette a look.

The Kanto Champion laughed sheepishly. "Right... Scratch that. How are you and your new friends then?"

"... They're acquaintances." Serena corrected.

"So you haven't remembered their names huh." Leaf concluded that much. The younger of the two decided not to comment (Because it's true). "I really can't understand why you have trouble remembering names."

"We're not starting this up again," Serena ended the topic before it started. "Let's just say I don't bother remembering people that aren't close to me."

"Ouch... if I was someone else, that would have hurt." Leaf winced. "Still have that unintentional habit of being blunt and harsh I see; adding in that cynical persona you acquired, it's a lot more effective. I'll give you a call if I ever want to insult someone."

Serena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't mean to be rude-"

"You do that unintentionally anyways." Leaf added in.

Deciding to ignore that comment, Serena continued, "- but how long are you guys staying in Kalos?"

"Hm..." Leaf hummed, mulling. "Not that long. Maybe a couple of days off to hang out. I mean I mainly stay in Kanto, Gary does research around the globe while Ash travels from region and region to fulfill his dream... it's hard to get us together like now and since none of us really been here before, it'll be a great experience."

"... hard to get together?" Serena raised a brow and the smirked. "You're joking right? Don't you and Gary talk every other day? You two are dat-"

"You know what I mean!" Leaf cut in, cheeks flaring up. She paused for a second. "What are _you_ going to be doing?"

Serena's smirk faltered, looking straight ahead. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to be coped up with Uncle Sycamore helping with his work right?" Leaf expanded. "You did ask for your Pokemon back..."

Serena's eyes looked distant as they continued down the street of South Boulevard. "I... I did decide to do something, but... my resolution isn't that firm anymore. Not after that nightmare."

Leaf wore a furrowed frown. "You shouldn't let one dream get to you. What happened to the 'I'm-going-to-do-this-and-nothing-will-stop-me' attitude of yours?"

"In the grave."

"Eh -" Leaf almost trip upon hearing that one. "You said that so causally..."

Serena shrugged as they make a right and into Vernal Avenue. As they pass by the Stone Emporium, someone flashed at Serena's eyes through the window. She stopped at gaze at the strange stone intently. It was a jagged stone with a strange swivel of blue and brown in the middle.

"What are you looking at?" Leaf asked, noticing that her cousin had stopped walking. She looked through the window and spotted the stone that caught Serena's attention.

"Didn't think you're interested in stones." Leaf remarked. "Do you want it?"

"What?" Serena snapped back to attention. "No, it's find. I just had a strange feeling when I saw it. I can't really describe it."

"Hm..." Leaf contemplated it for a second before walking into the store and coming back a minute later with a box.

"That's one pricey rock." was all she said before passing it to the younger brunette and walked on. Serena was at a lost of what to say for a moment.

"Did you just...?"

Leaf stopped and looked over her shoulder, shooting a lopsided smile. "Keep it. You'll never know when it might come in handy someday."

"..." Serena looked from the box to Belle, who shrugged.

"C'mon!" Leaf called a few feet ahead. The younger girl put it in her bag before catching up to the elder brunette. They continued with an idle talk for a while, that is, until Belle's and Serena's stomach started to growl. It made Leaf laugh.

"Like trainer like Pokemon." She quipped but then her own stomach betrayed her.

"Look who's talking?' Serena smirked.

The elder brunette rolled her eyes. "Let's go back. I'm pretty sure at least some of them are awake by now and then we'll get something to eat."

...

When Serena and Leaf -Belle back in her pokeball- returned to the Pokemon Center, most of their gang was already awake.

"Hey you two," Tierno greeted. "We were wondering where you girls were."

"... it's to make a strong bond with the Pokemon you caught and battle with them, know the Pokemon inside out." Ash was in the middle of giving his interpretation of what a Pokemon Master is to Trevor, who asked. "It's basically to connect with as many Pokemon as possible, forming a special bond with each one of them and to never let one and another down."

Gary blinked, as he was listening into conversation. "Wow, didn't think you changed that much. At least that was a better interpretation than the first time. You thought it has something to do with being the strongest trainer there is."

Ash gave his childhood friend a lot before waving it off with a grin. "It still means that." He then stood up and did a fistpump. "Because training and battling along with your Pokemon is the best way to get to know each other! That and traveling together."

"Oh that reminds me," Ash slammed his fist into his palm. He whirled around to Calem. "Mind if we have a battle?"

The Kalos Champ arched a brow.

"Not an official one, no." Ash elaborated, shaking his head. "When I hear about strong trainers, I want to battle them."

"Are you sure about that?" Yvonne interjected, coming in with Shauna. "Caly's pretty tough."

"The stronger the better is what I always say." Ash grinned with a glint in his eyes. For a split second, his expression went from carefree to analytic but it was probably just their imagination.

As they conversed talked, Leaf recalled something and surveyed Serena. When the latter noticed, she arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"... Where's your hat?"

So that was what she forgot. Serena knew she was missing something but now it was clear. She still hasn't found her favorite hat!

Calem opened his mouth to say something about that but Serena beat him to it.

"I lost it." she answer simply but then balled her hands into fists. "But if anyone - and I mean _anyone_ \- is to ruin it before I find it, I'm going to..." the rest was incoherent as she made hand gestures of ways of punishment with her hand and fist.

"I feel ya," Ash commented, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I would do the same thing if my cap was stolen."

Calem gulped.

He hoped that it wasn't crushed in his messenger bag.

"Were you going to say something?" Serena asked, positive that she interrupted him. She eyed his fidgeting outline suspiciously.

"Well -"

A growl from Ash's stomach indicates that breakfast is overdue.

"Exactly my thought," Leaf remarked while Ash apologized. "let's go eat!"

* * *

"Alright!" Ash piped once they left the Pokemon Center after a hefty breakfast. "Let's battle!"

Pikachu agreed on the spot, cheeks letting sparks fly. Before anyone get a say, he sped off, leaving a roster-tail dust trail.

"Where are you going?!" Shauna called after him. The raven haired trainer immediately froze in place and came zooming back with a sheepish grin.

"Right... where exactly are we battling?"

The Kalos natives facefaulted while the others shook their head in hopelessness.

"Is he always so..." Calem couldn't find the word to describe Ash's antics.

Gary chuckled. "You'll be surprised once you see past his childish facade."

* * *

The group tried the park at first but seeing how the Kalos Champion was going to fight in the open... it attracted a lot of flies.

"... What the hell?" Leaf commented incredulously. "What's with the paparazzi of this region?!"

"Exactly my thought." Serena remarked.

"Don't..." Calem sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't."

"... Let's find elsewhere."

* * *

Apparently, the Pokemon Center's field at the back was also a bad idea since, well, trainers gathered their. And seeing that it's Lumiose City, it was more than the other Pokemon Center of Kalos.

Gary was about to say something but Calem beat him to it. "Not a word. Not. A. Word."

The troubles of being the Champion in Kalos...

* * *

"... This is getting nowhere." Serena commented. She would have suggested Prof. Sycamore's but realizing that he hasn't install a battlefield in that office building, it wasn't a good idea.

"Hey guys!" Clemont greeted as the group traverse through the city."What are you all doing?"

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie!" Shauna waved. "We're looking for a secluded place for Cal and Ash to battle."

"The paparazzi here is like the buzzing of Ninjask's wings." Leaf remarked, cringing at the thought.

Upon seeing the brunette,Bonnie's eyes sparkled. "It's the cool lady from last night!" She then did a twirl and bind down on one knee like she was proposing. "Please be my brother's bride!"

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone watched though most of them were used to it.

Leaf just stared blankly down at the blonde, blinking once, twice, thrice before even able to respond. Even when she did, it was a dumbfounded "Huh?"

"GAH!" Clemont panicked, flushing front neck up at his sister's bizarre antics even if the intention was to help him. "B-BONNIE!"

Gary's eyebrow twitched as his eyes closed, peeved. His hand went to his belt, unclipped a pokeball and sending it out just as Clemont took a step forward in an attempt to grab Bonnie.

A large Scizor coalesced out with pincers chomping up and down menacingly as he stood in Clemont's way.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Clemont quickly jump back in start, but he did manage to snatch Bonnie back before anything happens.

Gary walked up, stood in front of Leaf protectively. "Nope."

Scizor rolled his eyes, relaxing from his fight stance. _"...Humans."_

Ash snickered, to which no one noticed, while Pikachu rolled his eyes. _"Bright side. At least you weren't being called to get a trim." _The electric mouse gestured towards the window where the groomers were tending a Furfrou. He wouldn't have liked it if he had to be groomed.

_"... I have metallic exoskeleton." _The Pincer Pokemon pointed out. _"They don't need trimming."_

* * *

After Clemont apologized for his sister's behavior and Bonnie being disappointed. "This is what happens when you wait too long!" Bonnie had whined. "The good ones get taken!" There was also some convincing for Gary to relax and return his Scizor.

The Lumiose gym leader offered the usage of their gym as battle ground - Clemont eagerly returning to the original topic to lessen the menacing aura building up around the researcher.

...

"How about we just do a one on one?" Calem suggested, a pokeball already in his hand. "To make this quick and simple."

"I'm game!" Ash called from the other side of the battle field. He looked at his Pikachu on his shoulder. "You ready buddy?"

_"I was hoping you would say that!" _Pikachu piped, cheeks exuding sparks of electricity. The electric mouse hopped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field as Calem send out his Pokemon.

"Slade!" Calem announced. The Absol materialized with a shook of his fur.

_"You're my opponent?"_ The Absol surmised, looking down at the yellow rodent while both Pokemon circle around, sizing each other up.

_"What of it?"_ Pikachu retorted, his body scintillating with electricity. Slade didn't reply, merely surveying his opponent.

The air was tensed with silence for a few measly seconds and as if there had been an invisible signal, the two Pokemon lunged at each other.

_"Alright." _Pikachu started with a Quick Attack as did Absol. They kept on headbutting each other, neither wanting to lose ground from the momentum of the attack.

"Switch to Iron Tail" Ash called. Pikachu flips back and into the air with a tail lighting up to a silvery color. He brought the attack down on Absol but the Disaster Pokemon countered with Night Slash per Calem's request.

The shadow invested protrusion at the side of Slade's head meet with the steel hard tail of the yellow rodent. The result was a cacophony before small explosion and both Pokemon receiving a recoil, sending them back a few feet.

"Slade, use Razor Wind!"

"Dodge them with Quick Attack and follow it up with good ol' Thunderbolt!"

Piercing air was created from the Absol side with barely missed Pikachu's flank as he sped out from the range of the attack and sending a bolt of lightning. The shock prompted a yelp from the Absol but he quickly shook his white coat of the static after the attack finished, looking quite hale.

"Payback with Stone Edge!"

Slade levitated stones from the ground, crisscrossing each other before homing them at the electric mouse.

"Send them back with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded quickly. Silvery colored tail smack stones back to Absol like they were playing tennis but Slade avoided them with Detect and bring home with a simultaneous Psycho Cut per Calem's order.

Pikachu got right back up with little injury and Ash told him to try an Electroball.

"Double Team!"

As the electric-filled energy ball was about to hit the Disaster Pokemon, he split into multiple images, avoiding the hit. Ash rethought about his offense before telling Pikachu to send a Thunder Bolt straight up.

Complying without hesitance, lightning strikes up to the ceiling, brightening up the room a great deal.

"There!" Ash pointed to the only Absol with a shadow. "Agility into Spark!"

"Slade, counter with -" Calem wasn't ale to finish his command when Pikachu sped in with his body highlighted in electricity. The attack the Absol screeching back. He grimaced and shook himself of the after shocking, growling.

_"Not too shabby."_

_"I'll say." _Pikachu commented and crack his neck. _"I fought a few Absol before in Hoenn but... I'm enjoying this one more."_

_"Interesting. I may have misjudged."_

* * *

"Huh," Leaf piped from the sidelines as the two battling Pokemon stared each other down in silence. "they look pretty even."

"But..." Gary mused, examining the Absol and noticing the necklace he is wearing. "... is that a Mega Stone?"

* * *

Calem smirked. "So, is that a good enough of a warm up?"

"Ready whenever you are!" Ash answered across the field.

"Slade?" the Kalos Champ called. Said Pokemon whipped his head around to meet Calem's gaze and nodded before returning to the stare down with Pikachu.

_"I guess we should take it up a notch." _The Disaster Pokemon remarked, a smirk.

Pikachu readied a stance, his red cheeks letting sparks fly in challenge. _"Bring it."_

Calem raised his right arm up, revealing a black bracelet with a colorful stone embedded in it. With a touch of his index and middle finger, the crystallized stone lit up as bright as the sun. The pendant that Absol wore resonated with the bracelet, shinning in the same intense brightness and enveloping Slade in a shone of light.

A few seconds later, the luminescence subsided as it revealed the Disaster Pokemon in a new look.

As Mega Absol, Slade's fur grew longer, and the fur at the back of his mane stood on end to make it appear that he have wings. The spikes on his heels and elbows grew larger, and the fur in those areas becomes longer as well. His sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of his head. His tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on his forehead is now a rounded triangle.

_"Ash, how about we take it up too?" _Pikachu called to which the aforementioned trainer nodded in response.

"Let's resume this with Volt Tackle!"

The yellow mouse charged up electricity through his fur, allowing a current to flow. As quick as he had charged, he sprinted with amazing speed and leaving a rather enormous trail of electricity behind his as he does so.

"Slade, attack head on with Me First!"

With a roar, the Absol burst into lightning and loped forward at an even greater amount of speed than he had previously.

This took both Ash and Pikachu by surprise, the upshot being that Pikachu shedding speed for a split second before being collided with Mega Absol. Though he did managed to stand his ground at first, Pikachu was pushed back - mostly due to the mass advantage Mega Absol have over him but that was it.

The copied Volt Tackle didn't seem to do a thing to the electric mouse.

Slade, on the other hand, was worst off than he started with. Residue of electricity crackling through his fur He winced when he tried to move, finding his muscles tensed.

_"Well, that was unexpected."_ The electric mouse commented.

"You're telling me." Ash responded. "Okay, let's go with Iron Tail!"

* * *

"How come..." Shauna trailed in uncertainty, seeing how Pikachu was looking more hale after the attack in stead of the other way around. The others were judging what happened as well.

"Hidden Ability." Gary explained, though his ocular gaze never leaving the battle field as it resumed again. "Ash's Pikachu has the hidden ability Lightning Rod instead of the Static."

"If Pikachu has that..." Trevor surmised. "Then the paralysis came from the Volt Tackle? That takes a great deal of chance since it only has 10% paralyzing the opponent."

"Might as well raise it up to ninety since this is Ash's Pikachu," Leaf muttered, reminded of the times she had to fight Pikachu. "His Volt Tackle _and _other moves paralyzes his opponents most of the time they were used. It was ridiculous just how much luck he has."

"... You're exaggerating." Gary deadpanned.

"It isn't that far off. Pikachu has ways to induce status conditions without even trying." Serena mused, gaining the attention of some. She had been silently watching the battle from the start that they almost forgot that she was there. Almost.

"What?" The brunette snapped, sensing the odd gazes. Up above them, a stray Thunderbolt hit the light bulbs - destroying some - and caused the ceiling lights to flash irregularly. It hurt their eyes at the increasing incessant flashes until the bulbs ceased to function. Al least Clemont was able to switch to the backups upon noticing it.

"We're sorry!" Ash apologized over to Clemont as Slade and Pikachu collide with opposite walls. Mega Absol leave not a dent, but an actual hole in the wall while Pikachu make a crater due to his small body.

Slade and Pikachu then took up speed again, blurring into battle along with the occasional clashes on tail and horn.

Mega Absol using multiple Psycho Cuts in one go, only to be collided with a Counter Shield that Pikachu made. The electricity webbed into a intricate wall that blocked Slade's attacks with little effort.

"Whoa!" Tierno gasped, amazed. "Just look at Pikachu spin! That's awesome! I didn't know a move can be made into that!"

"I can't believe he is actually on par with Caly." Yvonne remarked with astonishment and a hint of jealous. She was the only one that had been able to do that yet, here's a stray trainer from Kanto easily taunting Calem to bring him out.

"Not a surprise," Leaf responded. "he and his Pokemon had always been able to drive people into a corner."

While the battle resumed, Serena looked around the field, seeing several furrows from the collision and recoils along with cut makes made into the floor. She then switched to the ceiling, seeing that it was beginning to crack. That wasn't a good sign. Since when did they started getting this serious?

"SERENA, LOOK OUT!"

Upon the warning she heard from Calem, Serena jerked her head back down in time to see multiple sizzling Electro Balls coming her way after the Disaster Pokemon had volleyed them away from him.

She barely had time to blink before she felt a rush of wind hitting her face and Ash came to her aid in a second; his expression warped into seriousness as he begin to counter. He rebounded most of the with the thrusts of his hand - blue aura crackling upon contact. At the last one coming his way, the raven haired trainer formed a uniformed blue sphere in his palm.

With the Aura Sphere that he just made, Ash launched it at Pikachu's stray attack, both detonating upon contact until the others.

"Phew," Ash sighed with relief, his carefree persona returning. "that was a close one. You okay Serena?"

"Good." The brunette merely answered while the Kalos natives were off their rockers upon seeing Ash's strange... performance just now - even Mega Absol. Their jaws huge open, waiting for a fly to land as Calem and the others looked at the eccentric trainer, thrown and dumbfounded. They couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"You been improving on that haven't you?" Leaf complimented.

"Yep." Ash chirped.

"W-w-wha..." Yvonne stammered, starting to point a shaking finger but failed.

_"Ash! You almost hit me when you reflected one of my attacks!" _Pikachu shouted indignantly, prompting a sheepish chuckle from his trainer.

"Sorry sorry," the Kanto trainer apologized good-naturedly, scratching the back of his head. "It was in the heat of the moment Pikachu. I didn't have time to think much about it."

Ash's reply to Pikachu made them even more bewildered. Now only was he able to block off and use Pokemon moves, he could also understand Pokemon?! Just what in Arceus's name is going on here?!

"D-did you..." Trevor started but failed just like Yvonne.

"Hm?" Ash turned to see the dumbstruck faces of the Kalos trainers. He didn't know why they were so shock until a minute later, where he pounded his fist onto his palm in realization. "Oh! You guys must be hungry!"

Every facefaulted at his comment.

"Ash..." Gary groaned, getting back up and facepalm. "Not now."

Said trainer laughed sheepishly again and apologized. "Sorry, I just wanted everyone to loosen up a bit." He then round his head to Calem was still in the battle field. "But I want to finish the battle first alirght?"

With that, he raced back, calling Calem's name several times before actually getting a response. Though the Kalos champ rather hear an explanation now than to resume the battle, Ash was tenacious.

And so they continued though... it seemed more lighthearted than before.

* * *

Ash sighed, a hand on his head while the other on his hip. "Wep, a lost is a lost."

He then walked to Pikachu, scooping him up in his arms while Slade reverted back from his mega evolution.

_"He put up an impressive fight for a Pokemon his size." _Slade commented.

"Pikachu's full of surprises," Ash grinned, catching the Absol off guard with his response.

_"What...?"_

Before Ash could reply, Pikachu had recovered enough to talk. _"That was a good fight! Let's do that again sometimes!"_

_"Err... Right..." _Slade replied hesitantly, till thrown by earlier but he shook it off as a coincidence. Of course, his new deduction was shot down when Ash started to converse with Pikachu about the battle.

"You... understand Pokemon speech?" Calem took the words right out of Slade's mouth, even if he couldn't express human speech. The others were starting to make their ways to them as well, half of them wanting a clear explanation as to what happened, albeit Clemont was grieving about his gym and how much it will cot to replace a wall or two. Maybe the ceiling as well.

"Um... well, not exactly," Ash replied. "that was Aura."

Several "Huh?!" resounded through the clearly destroyed room.

"Aura is a field of light said to surround living beings, it usually have no physical form so most humans and Pokemon can't see it or use it for that fact. There are some Pokemon such as Riolu and Lucario that can though." Gary supplied.

"That, I can understand," Calem said, pulling out one of his pokeballs. "my Lucario can do that and he could also communicate through using his aura. I just never heard of a human doing it."

"Really?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I know for a fact that there aren't many Aura Guardians left but you should have at least heard of them before right? "

"... I heard of them before," Trevor offered. "Aura Guardians are known as people who are able to manipulate their aura, giving them physical form like that of the two aforementioned Pokemon and are able to use them... Wait... doesn't that mean..."

"You're one of them?" Yvonne asked, putting the pieces together.

"Erm..." Ash mulled over that for a moment, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Well, I am the descendant of n Aura Guardian but... I wasn't planning on becoming one. It all just happened, ya 'know?"

"You are?!" Shauna piped in awe. "Who? who?"

"Sir Aaron of Rota." Ash replied proudly, yet there was the ghost of a smile on his face. "Since that's out of the way, let's go explore Lumiose!"

"I rather not." Serena answered.

"Eeeeh?" The raven haired trainer said in a whiny pitch. "Why not?"

"Just because."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"So? It's an answer."

The terse reply from Serena made Ash frown as he gave her a look that resemble that of scolding. "Being vague won't get you anywhere. You need to be firm in what you want to do or you'll lose it as easily as you came to a decision."

Did he know about the conversation she had with Leaf that morning or was it just a coincidence? The brunette couldn't really judge when it came to him.

"... Since when were you the one to give advices, Ash?" Serena retorted.

"Since I'm older than you and have more experience." Ash quipped back without missing a beat.

She really hate Ash. Really.

"Okay, that's enough of the banter." Leaf declared, tugging at Serena's arm.

"Leaf, it really wasn't one." Serena retaliated, irked.

"If we hadn't known better, we would have thought -"

"Shut up Gary." Serena hissed before the young researcher could finish his sentence.

Leaf rolled her emerald green orbs at her cousin's behavior. "we're rarely together so today, we're going to have fun together."

* * *

"You okay?"

Serena turned her gaze to the speaker. "Nothing of your concern Cameo."

They were currently walking a few feet behind their friends, who were talking away animatedly. Leaf, Gary, and Ash stopped for a moment to steal a glance behind them before exchanging looks and returning to the conversation they were having. They had a feeling that would be of some kind of help to Serena so they didn't want to interfere.

Claem sighed. "Wrong again Poppy."

"... call me that one more time and -" her threat was interrupted when Calem abruptly grabbed her arm and dragged her into into a alley. He guided her through twists and turns with her complaining about why he was doing this and where they were going.

"Have you seen the view from Prism Tower?" Calem asked, looking over his shoulder as they turn the last corner onto Central Lumiose.

"No -" She stopped again when Calem stopped running and pointed up. It was the same building that they left from so she didn't understand what was so interesting about it.

"... Haven't we been here already?"

"Yeah but you haven't been to the top." Calem supplied.

Serena promptly look up to the apex, finding in rather high - not that she's acrophobic or anything.

The brunette heard the opening of a pokeball and the flash of light. Before she could comprehend what Calem was trying to do, he climbed onto his Altaria and pulled Serena along.

"Wait, I didn't -"

"Hold on tight!" Calem advised as the Humming Pokemon take flight.

All that was heard were Serena's uncharacteristic shrieks of terror and her vice griping Calem around the waist.

* * *

Leaf looked up to the sky when a shrill voice echoed throughout the city. while the others wondered who is the owner.

"Was that..." She turned to Ash, who promptly closed his eyes to use Aura Sight. In the next second, he was snickering before opening his brown orbs back up.

"She's fine."

Gary raised a brow. "That didn't sound find to me..."

* * *

"We're... here?" Calem ended his announcement uncertainly when he looked over his shoulder to see a scared little child - or he would have thought if he hadn't known that it was Serena.

She was shaking uncontrollably while her arms wrapped around him tightly, afraid of letting go; her face was buried onto the back of his jacket.

Calem exchanged worried looks with his Altaria - who was beginning to land on the observatory deck of Prism Tower.

"Ser -" He paused, deciding on the second option since it'll get her attention quicker. "Poppy?"

Serena stopped upon hearing her new unofficial nickname and was quick to absorb in what was going on. Disgruntled, she shove Calem aside, prompting him to fall off of the Humming Pokemon with a painful _thud._

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What was that for?" Serena parroted with teary eyes. She slide down from Altaria, storming towards Calem with quelling rage. "I'm the one that's supposed to say that, you dimwit!"

She grabbed Calem by the scuff of his black suede shirt jacket and pulled him up to level with her silver eyes that were no longer dull but of fiery ire. "What the hell was that for?! I didn't give you sanction to fly _me_ up here on that Altaria of yours you got that?!"

"Calem down Serena!" Calem tried to quell the brunette's coming anger but it did little to appraise the situation. "I just thought that it would be faster if we take the shortcut up here!"

"Shortcut?" The indignant brunette parroted once more. "You call that a shortcut?! I THOUGH IT WOULD NEVER END! I RATHER TAKE THE STAIRS!"

That gain some attention from the onlookers as they watched the altercation unfold.

They only shake it off as a normal lover's quarrel that they seen from time to time.

It took some time for Calem to gain a little breathing space without the brunette yelling in his face. Serena was still furious but she was only stabbing daggers at the Kalos native when her glares now.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you off this tower right now." Serena demanded irritably, pointing at the railing and what was beyond that.

Calem laughed sheepishly. "Um... Because... I'm your friend?"

Her eye twitch.

He hands quickly went up in defeat. "Sorry, I forgot that you have a fear of -"

A feral growl from Serena made him quickly rephrase.

"- _dislike _riding on bird Pokemon." Calem sweatdropped. She really didn't like it when someone pointed out her weaknesses but it brought a lot of emotion from her, something he wasn't expecting. "I just wanted to show you the view."

Serena scowled. "And bringing only me up hear because...?"

Calem sighed, walking pass her to the railing and leaning his back against it. "You looked like you have something on your mind and since I wouldn't get anything out of you when there's a crowd, I thought I bring you here."

"Why do you think I would speak my mind to you?" Serena interrogated, fixing Calem with another glare, though softer this time.

They silently stared at each other before Calem closed his eyes and sigh again. He then pushed himself from the railing, finding it more comfortable to stand straight. "Serena."

The girl waited for the Kalos trainer to continue.

Calem open his eyes. "You're the one that told me I have friends and family who will support me, and help when I'm stressed or troubled. Even if you don't think of me as a friend, I still am. I'll be there to listen to whatever you have to say and help you anyways I can, the same with the others."

"_You'll_ be the idiot if you take all of us for granted."

Serena balled her hands into fists as her bangs shadowed over her eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"... What?"

Serena heaved a breath, her hands loosening. "I'm worried about Garchomp. That's all I'm saying."

Calem blinked as Serena averted her gaze, then he beamed. It was about time he was getting somewhere. "Now was that so hard?"

Serena snapped her head back to fix Calem a scowl. "You're as bad as Ash, Caliver."

The raven haired champ frowned and folded his arms. "How come you can remember his name but not mine?" He wasn't jealous. He was just merely curious at the fact that Serena could remember the Kanto natives' names but not his or any of the others. Yep, just mere curiosity - or so he thought.

"I don't bother remembering people that aren't considered my friends or family."

"Ouch."

Serena was starting to get the feeling that she was having déjà vu.

"Well," Calem started, waking over to Serena while rummaging through his messenger bag. "If that's how it is, then..."

He pulled out a familiar red felt hat that the brunette thought that she had lost forever. The boy place it on Serena's honey brown hair and grinned, his hand not leaving from her head.

"... I'll just work my way up until you can remember my name."

* * *

Serena delivered a smack to Calem on the head.

It's super effective!

"If there's a next time, bones _will_ be broken."

And the moment was ruined by yours truly.

* * *

**Done~! Ah, I just keep on deleting parts that I didn't like and it ended up taking a long time since had several scenes that didn't particularly like so I just kept erasing and rewriting. Might have been at least 3k's worth of words that were deleted and rewrote... yeah, I kept track.**

**That last part. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just had to. XD**

**Anyways, I got too lazy on the battle so I just... skipped to the end. :p But I hope the beginning was decent enough.**

**As for Ash, I kind of portrayed him with a flip side personality, or split personality if you wanna call it that. He has a carefree mask on to hide his serious nature. He may seem like a idiot but he's actually not and he doesn't take things seriously unless he needed to... I hoped that what I just said was evident in the chapter. ;-;**

**That's all I have so R&amp;R and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Tunnel Vision

Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but the new chapter is up now!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest - yes and I finally updated yet again after a month xp**

**jg13145 - I just changed it up a little.**

**AlexuPenguin - Err... what predictable cliches are you talking about? I don't read too many fanfics with Ash in it so I don't know. And I'm not sure if I'm as awesome as you said but thanks for the compliment~!**

**Cottonmouth25 - Thank you, though I'm not sure if I can keep up that brand... I'm too inconsistent.**

**RosesOfTruth - Glad you like it~! It's a development but Calem and Serena are definitely going somewhere!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Before you read, I apologize for any mistakes I made... again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Serena could honestly say that she had enough of Lumiose. She was growing tired of the city and its busy streets. She just want to get up and leave, and that's just what she was going to do since Leaf and the others leaving as well.

Early in the morning - as early as there is no sun in sight yet - she stepped out of the Pokemon Center.

"Going already?"

The brunette spun on her heel to meet Leaf, Gary, and Ash. The last person stretched and yawn.

"Shouldn't you at least wait till sun up and tell your Kalos friends?" Ash queried sleepily.

"They're not - why would I tell them?" Serena retorted back. "Knowing them, they're just going to tag along and annoy me to no ends. I prefer to travel alone thank you very much."

"But Serena, you're unfamiliar with the region." Gary pointed out. "The only reason why you didn't get lost in Kanto was because Leaf was with you."

"I have a map." Serena showed the trio her HoloCaster as evidence. "I'm not going to get lost anytime soon."

"Sure." The three chimed skeptically but they knew they couldn't convince Serena to take a human companion for the travel.

The brunette rolled her sliver eyes and turned around indignantly. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Safe travels!" Leaf called as Serena send out her Arcanine.

She mounted on and off they went onto Route 5.

...

You know when Serena said she wouldn't get lost anytime soon? Well, she did.

Thing was, Route 5 was a nothing but a path filled with skate parks and roller skaters. No problem.

Camphrier Town was okay, small, quaint, full of extremely old buildings. A nice town to tour, not much of a problem in turns of getting around.

Route 7 was nothing more but a straight, flowery path with the exception of the Pokemon Day Care and the Battle Chateau. She stopped by there for a rest and was confronted by one of the rich boy's who was a visitor of the castle-like building. Other than beating him to a pulp in a battle to shut his conceited mouth and earning the title Baroness, there was nothing special.

But when she entered Connecting Cave, that was where the problem lie. It was probably near nighttime when she and Arcanine got there - believe her, those two routes and town was longer than she had expected despite being easy to pass through.

If she may, Connecting Cave - as it said on her map - was supposed to be yet another straight path, just a tunnel. It's just a straight, short tunnel.

Well, the map was wrong.

Maybe it was because she decided to go through the thing when it was dark or that she didn't bother to check the info that was written for Connecting Cave, but she found herself without a way out.

She checked the map again The light reflected off of her face as she zoomed in on Connecting Cave and read the caption for it.

_"Connecting Cave have two entrances,North and South, leading to Cyllage City and Route 8 respectively. The south entrance is a straight path compared to the north. Easy to get through though beware. The cave is notable for its great hordes of Zubat."_

Her eyebrow twitched. _South?_

She looked back, slightly recollecting a sign that said 'North'.

"Great..." Serena sighed out in exasperation. "And I'll have to deal with Zubat as well?"

She really need to pay more attention to the smallest of details and stop skimming through information. She read more on Connecting Cave and before she realized it, she was leaning forward and falling.

... She should really pay attention to where she was going as well.

"Why the hell is there a hole in the middle of the cave?!" Serena shouted to no one in particular as she slide down the twisting hole that she fell into. It was pretty long. It took a few minutes before she exit and saw the ground coming painfully closer and closer before getting a pokeball and sending her Fennekin out.

The fire fox panicked when she saw Serena falling from... no, that's not the sky. Too dark and there weren't any stars or the moon. Falling from the ceiling? But why would - she would have to mull over this later. Serena needs help if she was to live to see tomorrow!

Fennekin used Psychic.

Serena panted, resting on the ground. "Thanks Belle."

The fire Pokemon barked a rely back.

The brunette then pushed herself up and looked up, barely able to see the tunnel that she came out of. Why was it there in the first place?

She then looked around, finding nothing but darkness in front of her.

"Belle, could you light this cave up?"

The Fennekin nodded eagerly and puffed out a ball of Ember and held it in place with Psychic. The cave lighted up a bit, revealing walk-able radius in front and behind her.

Seeing how she couldn't go back up, Serena's options were to travel ahead or back of her.

... Ahead it is then.

"Stay close okay?" Serena told her Pokemon and walked straight ahead with a hand along the adjacent wall. Belle followed promptly after, manipulating the fire the levitate a distance in front of them and enough at the back so they would be aware of an sudden attacks from behind.

A minute passed. Followed by ten, twenty, thirty.

Serena wasn't exactly known for being the most patient person in the world. Especially when all she had been doing was walking through twisting tunnel and there wasn't any changes in the scenery other than the occasional Zubat flying pass and other passing Pokemon. Maybe the appearance of crystals caught her eyes but that was that.

She did get ambushed by a Graveler but that was easy to by pass when the rock type used Rollout. They watched the Pokemon rolling away without stopping before continuing on their way.

The brunette glanced her side to check on how Belle was doing and finding that she looked exhausted. She should be though since she had been keeping the Psychic going without a moment's rest.

Serena knew that they need to find a way out as soon as possible while they still have the light source but seeing how this path never seemed to stop, it felt impossible.

Suddenly, she heard passing footsteps followed by barking orders, making her freeze.

"Belle, lights off!" Serena hissed quickly. Darkness quickly consume them once more but it wasn't as dark as before. The reason for that was the Luminous Moss emitting a strange green glow. She only now realized the natural light reflecting off of the crystals growing from the walls and felt bad for having her Fennekin keeping up with Psychic for so long.

There was also a rough rectangular light source being emitted through the dark in the form of an entrance into a deeper part of what she could only presume to be part of Connecting Cave. The map said that she was out of range the last time she checked... which didn't sound too good for her.

Serena cautiously moved towards the entrance as voices became audible to her ears.

"Hurry it up!"

"No one is allow to leave until you all dig up more of these stones!"

"Are you trying to fool me with a regular rock? Get back to work!"

Serena and Belle peeped around the entrance, seeing several scientists and excavators working on certain spots on walls and boulders.

Curious, she took a step in, only to be addressed to seconds later.

"HEY! WHAT'S A KID LIKE YOU DOING IN?! CAN'T YOU FOLLOW THE DO NOT ENTER SIGNS ALL OVER GLITTERING CAVE?!"

So that's where she is.

She would check the map just to make sure but... she had other matters to attend to.

When Serena whipped her head around, her eyes hardened and she almost let out a feral growl. It was one of those people in tacky red suits. Team... Flora was it? Or... was Fairy?

She didn't have more time to mull over what their team name was when the man send out a Houndour at her. Before she could reach for her pokeball, the dark/fire type deliver a dose of fire towards Serena.

The brunette did a barrel roll to the side and quickly collided with one of the nearby scientist.

... At least she thought that it was a scientist. Stereotypes stated that people in white lab coats are scientists - or doctors.

"Watch it!" The man hissed, getting back up and revealing the tacky red suit beneath the white coat. "I almost got my beautiful red suit dirty!"

_Neatnik. _was all Serena thought of before swinging her leg in a crescent motion relative to the ground. She knocked the so-called scientist down before getting back up her self with the support of the table.

"Belle, Light Screen!"

A golden barrier was created just as a dose of ember came.

More shouts were heard from deeper into the cave and it signaled to Serena that backups were coming and it wasn't to help her. Belle was exhuastion from the excess usage of energy earlier so she wouldn't be able to put up with a battle royale.

"Maximize Howl!"

Serena covered her ears as Fennekin let out a grating bay that was music to others' ears.

No. Not really.

The brunette called out to Fennekin even though she could barely hear her own voice and gestured Belle to follow her while the others were in too much of an ear-splitting pain - quite literally - to notice their disappearance.

The two ran deeper into the cave, tired from the day's travel and more.

Serena didn't exactly look where she was going - again - and collide with something... or someone. Something flew into the air and landed on Serena's head, giving her a splitting headache when she didn't need one as of yet.

"Ow ow ow..." The person in front of her groaned.

Shouldn't she be the one saying that?

The brunette massaged her skull and pried her eyes open to see a scientist - a real one this time. She then looked at the object that had hit her before resting by her fingertips.

A rigidly cut out rock with what looked like a large jaw embedded on it, fossilized.

"Oh no!" the man in front of her exclaimed in panic. "Where is it? where is it? Where is it?!"

Serena blinked, then picked up the rock. "Excuse me?"

It was only then did the scientist noticed her presence, and the object he was looking for in her hand. "You found it! That you so much! You have no idea how hard it is to find that fossil!" As he talked, he snatched the fossil from Serena's hand and checked to see if it had sustain any damage.

"Get back here you little brat!"

Serena whipped her head around at the call and saw the red dots enlarging into running figures. She inwardly curse for making a stop in the middle of nowhere that she could hide in.

She looked at the scientist to see that he seemed looks like she'll have to deal with this alone.

"We need to run!" She declared, forcibly take the man's hand and dragging him away from a chasing mob. They ran until the point where they had to stop in front of a rather tall ledge.

Out of breath and out of ideas, Serena was only left with fighting back with what she had - which wasn't much against the size of about twenty opponents or so.

All of them send out several copies of Houndour, Golbat and Mightyena and surrounding Serena, Belle and the scientist.

Serena gritted her teeth as a bead of sweat slid down her face. But again, before she could do anything, something heavy fell from... the ceiling? and created a large scale shock wave on the ground that shook the cave's foundation.

"Aurorus, Stone Edge!"

The Tundra Pokemon levitated rocks from the ground and adjacent walls and circle it around its body before lashing them out towards the enemy.

Serena turn so she could find where the voice had came from.

On top of the ledge where there was another path, a man with colorful gems decorating his hair appeared. His lean figure didn't make him look too threatening but judging by the Pokemon he commands, he isn't someone to mess with.

He leaped down from the ledge, landing in front of Serena and the scientist. He cast them a side glance before speaking. "Are you two alright?"

"... yes." Serena answered wearily. "Who are you?"

In response, the man showned the brunette an official gym badge. "Name's Grant, gym leader of Cyllage City. There were reports of Glittering Cave being blocked so I came to investigate but to think I find these people looming here..."

"Hey!" one of the men in red suits retorted. "We're not just 'these people'! We are proud members of Team Flare!"

Serena was closed enough in the ballpark.

Hearing this statement made the brunette boil in anger. Proud members? What exactly was there to be proud of in the first place? For being part of an organization that kills? Steals?

"Grape." Serena growled. "I'm dealing with them."

"... Grape?"

Ignoring the uncertainty of the gym leader, Serena took the remaining two full pokeballs she had and tossed them out. "Archy, Extreme Speed! Coren, Hydropump!"

* * *

The two large Pokemon coalesce into existence and went straight into action. The Arcanine blurred into speed and knocking several Houndour down like bowling pins while Serena's Blastoise readied out his cannons and launching two equally high-pressured jets of water.

Goldbat came in for Air Cutter but Belle cancelled them with a dose of Flamethrower. She watched as the other two basically destroying their enemies until she was hit by the Tackle Down of a Mightyena.

Archy managed to catch Belle in midair with a flip and placed her down gently as Coren the Blastoise doused the attacking Mightyena in water.

_"Careful. Battles must be given your full attention."_ The pseudo legendary canine advised before letting out a mighty Roar, sending the approaching Pokemon back into their pokeballs to be replaced by a pack of Litleo and Pyroar.

Sunny Day was up and they were charging up Solar Beams left and right.

_"Oh great..."_ Coren muttered before withdrawing into his large shell to minimize the damage that he was going to take since there was no room for him to dodge, what with the hordes of Pokemon surrounding them.

In aid of reducing the damage, Belle put up several Light Screens as fast as she could, though her energy supply was quick to exhaust in the process.

With the not-so-good aims of the Solar Beams came with the damage to the cave's foundation, causing it to shake even more and rocks to crumble.

_"Hey!"_ The Aurorus reprimanded, her sail waving and enlarging as she summoned a Blizzard to cancel out the Solar Beams and Sunny Day._ "Don't destroy my birth place more than you should already!"_ She then followed it up by charging into the enemy lines with Tack Down. Giving how large the fossil Pokemon was, the remaining Houndour and Mightyena was flattened.

She then gave Serena's Pokemon a sharp look. _"If your trainer said you guys could take them on then do something!"_

Belle blinked, nonplussed.

_"Of course M'lady."_ Archy curtsied like the well mannered canine he was.

Coren popped out of his shell, irked. _"Says the one who took out half of them already! That's it! They're all going down!"_

_"Protect the others!"_ The Arcanine ordered urgently. "_His Torrent just activated!_"

"Isn't that-"

Incoming Hydro Cannon created a flood.

_"THAT THIS AND THIS AND THIS!" _Coren repeatedly shouted as he goes out of control firing Hydro Cannons in every spot possible.

Aurorus protected Grant and the others along with Belle and Archy with several Light Screens and a Protect for safety measures as she watched her ancient getting flooded and destroyed in the process.

Saying she was angry was an understatement of the century.

_"... You see, Coren get's a little - how should I say this - hyper... whenever his Torrent ability activates." _Archy supplied to the baffled Belle.

_"I'm going to..." _The rest of Aurorus threat was lost as she inhaled a deep breath and releasing a Freeze-Dry attack. The icy blast hit its target and Coren was frozen over, stopping his rampage.

* * *

The water level dropped in the matter of seconds and the Pokemon let down their Light Screens and Protect to see all their enemy washed away and a Blastoise Popsicle

"So... is your Pokemon always like that?"Grant queried uncertainty.

"Only if he is low of energy." was Serena's replied with didn't seem to make sense in the mind of the gym leader.

Arcanine and Fennekin did their best to defrost the water starter with their fire attacks but it still took them a few minutes. Just as Blastoise was melted and Serena returning him for a rest, clapping echoed through the tunnel they were in.

"That was some display of power."

A blonde male in his late teens wearing a red suit and red sunglasses appeared with a Salamence behind him

Serena immediately recognize him and in response,she commanded Archy to use Flare Blitz.

He popped out a Aegislash and it switched stances into a shield forme to block Archy's speedy assault. The fire type was rebounded back to Serena's side, sustaining damage while the sword and shield Pokemon looked as hale as ever.

The blonde whistled, impressed. "And fast reaction too."

He threw something at Serena and she caught it with ease. The brunette took a glance at what was in her hand, finding a stone just like the one she saw earlier - except what had been fossilized seeme dto take form of a skin sail. Why did he gave her something like this?

"A little parting gift." He then turned and waved. "See ya."

"Hold it!" Serena wasn't just going to let this guy get away. Not when he was there that time in Lumiose, with the same exact Salamence that attacked them and killed her mom. She wasn't going to let the murder leave until she grind him to dust!

The Aegislash lowered its to the down and started spinning up a storm. The dirt started to rise from the ground and created a makeshift sandstorm that would stop Serena's advances.

Once it was over, Serena pried over her eyes to find them gone. She cursed under her breath and returned Belle to rest a bit. She then mounted on Arcanine and urged him forward. "WE can't let them get away, Archy, use Extreme Speed!"

The fire canine nodded in compliance and blurred into speed, loping through the cave and squeezing through tight turns until a few minutes later, they saw a light that signal the end of the tunnel.

Night was still upon them and the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"... damn it!" Serena muttered as a cool breeze passed by. She couldn't believe that she had lost them just like that.

The brunette looked around once more and realized the many Team Flare goons sprawling, drenched, on the ground with unconscious Pokemon along with some people who were taken hostage.

* * *

Serena sat in the Fossil Lab of Ambrette Town grumpily. The scientist she had saved recognized the fossil that shew as given as a Sail Fossil and had insisted that he do revive the fossil for her as a token of thanks.

She really didn't want to wait since who knows how long the revitalization was going to take but her Pokemon were tired and so was she. She only realized how exhausted she had become after that fall and long trek in the cave. She didn't want to admit it but she needed exercise to rise her stamina up if she wanted to last longer than this; she can't always rely on her Pokemon as ways of transportation.

"Thirsty?" A can of soda dangled in front of Serena.

The brunette looked from the watery aluminum can up to Grant, who had offered the drink. Why was he still here again?

"Thanks." The girl replied, taking the can and prying it open.

Grant took a seat across from her and took a gulp from his own can. "So you really don't know what was happening in Glittering Cave? Just that those Team Flare people were the ones that caused the havoc in Lumiose a few months ago?"

Oh, that's right. He wanted information on what happened and what might have caused the trouble. But Serena couldn't really supply anymore than beyond from traveling through Connecting Cave and somehow ending up into a completely different cave altogether.

"Afraid so." Serena replied tersely.

The man sighed. "I guess I'll have to discuss this in the next Association's meeting."

Silence swept with only the background beeping of machines were heard.

"Say, are you a trainer?" Grant finally said to break the ice after a moment.

"... isn't that obvious?" Serena deadpanned.

The gym leader laughed sheepishly. "I guess it was. Are you, by any chance, doing the gym challenge?"

The brunette gave a flat 'no' as an answer.

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it and too much of a pain."

Grant pondered for a moment. "I guess everyone have their reasons."

Silence.

"Then... are you a Pokemon Performer?"

"No and I'll never be one."

Grant found that conversations were nigh impossible with the brunette for she always say things that abruptly end it.

About an hour later, Serena received her first fossil Pokemon, an Amaura, which turned out to be just a new born in her previous life - or so the scientist supplied.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided that Serena had enough of a break and sent her back into the action herself!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dealing With a Baby

Chapter 16

**Back with a new chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**_Cottonmouth25 - lol, I get it! XD That's exactly what she's there. For Serena's sake and for her to learn how to take care of a baby_**

**_RosesOfTruth - Oh don't worry, they'll come to learn what Serena's up to sooner or later._**

**_thumbsup - Thanks, glad you like it! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews and sorry if I didn't say much xp Now onto the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

The previous day in Lumiose

Calem's eye brow twitched.

What was this twinging he was feeling in his head? Oh right. Irritation. Why? Plenty of reasons. The main one being - "She _what?_"

"She left at dawn." Ash repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time already. "How many times do I have to repeat it until it goes through you guys' head?"

"She didn't even tell us!" Shauna reasoned, flaring up. "How are we supposed to believe that?!"

Tierno eyed the two parties uncertainly. "Shauna does have a point..."

"Well, that's kind of rude of her for leaving without a notice." Yvonne huffed indignantly, folding her arms across her chest.

Leaf sighed exasperatedly. "And this exactly why I told her she should have told you guys. Misunderstandings are bound to happen."

"Actually... I think she intended on it." Gary pointed out. "Remember what she said?"

He made some air quotations in the air and mocked a few silent words that Serena had said to them, which earned him a smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"I know what she said, but I still worry for her." Leaf scolded, and then cast a worry glance at the Kalos group, who seem to be in a discussion of their own. She was glad to learn that Serena have people her age to hang out with but she'd expected Serena to be more warmed up to them. She had her doubts after Grace's death and it really seem impossible to bring the old Serena back.

She closed her eyes at the remembrance of the cheerful smile that Serena wore.

_"Hey, hey Leaf!" A few years younger Serena called to her cousin, smiling as usual. "Leaf!"_

_"What now?" The older brunette replied with slight irritation, looking up from her map after leaving Cerulean City. "I'm trying to see which way we should go next."_

_"Prof. Oak told us that there was a forth trainer that was supposed to get their first Pokémon a while ago right?" Serena queried, keeping a tempo in her walk._

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Well, you, Gary, and I already got the three starters that the Professor provided." The younger trainer responded with an index finger up in the air. "Since there was only three, how do you suppose Prof. Oak will deal with that problem?"_

_Leaf cast a glance to the side, thinking. "Not sure, but it's Ash. His fault for waking up late but he'll probably be okay with anything as long as it's a Pokémon."_

_"Even if it's a Magikarp?" Serena snickered._

_Her cousin gave her a look. "Now Sere, I doubt the Professor would be that mean to give him a Magikarp. Besides, they aren't that bad. If you take proper care of them, they'll turn into one of those powerhouse Gyarados," Leaf gave Serena a teasing smirk. "He'll likely beat up your little Wartortle for making fun of him."_

_Serena pouted childishly. "Hey! Coren isn't that weak!"_

_"Lin can take that turtle on anytime of day." Leaf challenged._

_"No fair! You have a type advantage!" Serena protested indignantly._

_"Hah! You're just using that as an excuse. If you're a skilled trainer, then you'll overcome the type disadvantage." Leaf shot back, grinning tauntingly._

_A vein bulge on Serena's head as she held up a pokeball, along with a twitching smile. "You're asking for it aren't you?"_

_Leaf responded by holding up her own, smirking coolly. "Let's see how will you do this time."_

_The two went head to head, with the younger losing her cool and the elder one keeping it. They had a stare down until minutes later, they burst into laughter._

"I quit."

Leaf snapped her eyes opened and directed her attention to the source. She saw Calem, a little irked, stormed out of the Pokémon Center.

"She's impossible to get along with!" He said aloud as he exit. "I have better things to do than to deal with her anymore."

"Caly!" Yvonne called after him. "Wait up!"

"It's weird to see Cal getting worked up over something like this." Tierno chuckled with furrowed brows, scratching his cheek. "Then again, Serena's making it hard for any of us to get close to."

Leaf mused as she watch two of the elder of the Kalos trainers disappear. "Huh, does he usually keep his cool then?"

"Pretty much." Trevor answered.

Gary brought his fist down onto his palm. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Shauna inquired with the natural curiosity that never seemed to dissipate.

"Oh!" Ask said suddenly. "You mean - Mmphg!"

Leaf prevented the yet-to-be Pokémon Master before he says anything more. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. C'mon guys, let's get to the airport before we miss our flight."

Gary quirked a brow but nodded nonetheless, but before following, he walked over to Trevor and gave him a notebook. "Here's what you asked for Trevor. It's my own research book but I hope it'll help you with your goal."

"Thanks!" Trevor said, reverently taking the journal from the young researcher. "It'll definitely help give me insights on being a Pokémon Researcher."

The elder male smiled. "In return, please watch Serena for us. She's like a Clampearl. She may have a hard shell, but she's gentle but really fragile within." His smile turned solemn, remembering the bad memories. "She can break pretty easily."

"Gary, hurry up!"

"Well," The Kanto native made a two finger salute as he turn. "smell ya later!"

The remaining blinked as the door slide close after Gary stepped out.

"Serena has caring friends." Shauna commented, smiling softly. "I wonder what she's really like..."

Tierno gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "We'll open her shell sooner or later!"

"Yeah!"

"But right now..." The dancer's stomach made a loud growling demand. "Can we go eat?"

...

Calem walked around with sunglasses covering his eyes, eating a crêpe he bought on the go.

"You really shouldn't get worked up over someone like that." Yvonne told him, eating a Galette cookie from a bag that she bought. "You saw how she treated us when we tried to be her friends. It's not worth our time."

The raven haired champ remained silent, just looking ahead, though he wasn't really paying attention. He may have said he quit caring but... he couldn't. Not when he knew that Serena was alone even though Leaf assured him that she had ways to protect herself. But what kept him worrying was the fact that he was like her a long time ago, a lone wolf, and nothing could come good out of it.

Behind his sunglasses, his eyes were distant, remembering a recent memory.

_"Shut up, I don't need your pity! You..." Serena suddenly turned down her volume to merely above a whisper as if all her strength has left her after the bellow. "All of you... not one of you can understand any of this!"_

It was a shocking moment when Serena's wall suddenly broke down and all he could do was watch her cry. Her tower was falling and she was losing support, and he didn't do anything.

"You're right... I didn't understand." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Yvonne asked, a cookie in her mouth.

"Nothing." Calem replied, casting a gaze at the blonde but caught sight of the Galett cookie.

She caught him staring and blushed slightly, then she handed him the paper bag. "W-want some?"

_"Want some?" Calem asked, fishing out a freshly baked cookie and handing it to a stubborn Serena._

_"No." She jerked her head away and folded her arms._

_He rolled his eyes and promptly jabbed the snack into the brunette's mouth without warning._

_In shock, she gulped down the cookie, whole, and choked._

_"How is it?" Calem grinned as if she had voluntarily tried some herself._

_After pounding her chest and coughing, Serena came to an answer as the flavor registered in her brain. "... good." She looked away in embarrassment._

It was one of the sides that he didn't think Serena would pull off, just like that a few days ago when he flew her up Prism Tower. She seemed so fragile with those expressions that he didn't dare to ruin it for fear of her shattering like glass. It made him want to come to her aide every time she was in trouble, to become her pillar of support. After all, somehow, she became his when he needed one the most.

_"You said that it was your dream to be the champion?" she asked rhetorically. "Then why are you doubting yourself if it was worth it? Shouldn't you be happy that you reached your goal. There are plenty of people out there with the same aim as yours but guess what; they didn't accomplished what you did. So take a bit of pride in that will you?"_

"Caly?" Yvonne tilted her head to the side, concerned since he friend was being unresponsive.

"Er- oh - right." The Kalos champ broke away from his reverie and took up on her offer, taking a cookie from the bag. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

He should really do something for Serena in return for cheering him up like that.

At that instant, Calem's Holo Caster beeped, signaling to him that he got a message. He fished it out of his bag and searched through the recently holo-graphic mails until he saw the one from just now.

After reviewing the clip, he closed his message box and turned to Yvonne. "Sorry, gotta go to Geosenge Town. There's been sighting of Team Flare there."

"Can I come?" The blonde looked at him hopefully.

"Sure." Calem smiled. "Why don't we ask the others as well? I hate to say it but I might need help if we're able to find Garchomp there."

The ace trainer sighed in disappointment. _He just can't understand can he?_

Yvonne shook her head and put on a smile. "Okay."

* * *

Present

"Ammmaa! Ruuuuaaaa!" cried the little Amaura.

Serena frowned, covering her ears while Archy sat patiently waiting for an order, Belle trying to find out what was wrong with their new team mate, and Coren hid in his shell to save his ears from the wail.

They were traveling along the beach of Route 108 after going through the aquarium in Ambrette Town when the baby Amaura started to crying.

"She's not hurt anywhere nor is she hungry," Serena muttered, cracking open an eye at the bawling the Tundra Pokemon. "What is wrong with her?!"

"Ammmaaaa!"

"Ammmaaaa!"

"Ruuuaa!"

At her boiling point, Serena's vein popped. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Right. The best way to calm a crying baby is to yell - at least that was the brunette's impulsive thought.

The young Pokémon froze for a second at the brunette's sudden increase in volume before tears started to well up again. "RRRRUUUUUUAAAAA!"

Serena and the others winced at the higher pitched voice. She'd regretted shouting at the Pokémon immediately after. She was a baby after all. Infants are hard to understand since they don't have ways of communication like other Pokémon and they don't know any better, especially one that had just been revived into a completely changed environment.

"Amau!" The Amaura cried once more before running off.

"Amaura! Don't run off!" Serena hollered, chasing after her runaway Pokemon with the others following suit. "Archy, catch up to her!"

A bark of compliance was followed by an orange blur as the Arcanine sprinted at full speed. He caught up to the Amaura in no time and blocked the front of the road where she was going to run to.

"AMMAA!" Amaura cried, eyes closed while she opened her mouth. She let out an extra annoying Growl that caused Archy to cringe. While distracted, the Tundra Pokémon unintentionally charged into a Taken Down.

Arcanine was pushed aside into a heap on the ground at the unexpected attack while the revived fossil, being upset beyond reason, seemed to have ignored the recoil from using Take Down.

"Archy, are you okay?" Serena slowed her pace when they reached Arcanine, who was slowly getting back up.

_"I'm alright." _He replied with a meager bark.

_"What is wrong with that kid?!"_ Belle panted from the exercise.

_"Be more patient."_ Archy advised. _"Amaura is only an infant after all, an ancient one at that. By the way, where's Coren?"_

_"Ah, he's -"_ When Belle pivot her head to where they had came from, she saw the Blastoise still about one fourth of a mile behind them and speed walking as fast as a 85.5 kilogram shell bearer with inbuilt artillery could run. _"Is that his normal speed?"_

The pseudo legendary Pokémon chuckled and merely replied with a _"No."_

"AMAURA, STOP!" Serena shouted in panic as the little Pokémon headed towards the towering pillar that made up the archway that supported the cliff. Again, ignoring anything and everything around her, Amaura ran right into the standing menhir with such a force and rock hard head that the impact created a swelling crack on the rock column.

Amaura herself was recoiled back and landed on her haunches with a boulder size headache. She wailed even louder, giving the go for the crack to enlarge until the entire thing crumble down into pieces, falling onto her.

Serena's heart skipped a beat upon seeing her Pokémon about to be buried. She didn't want that to happen, she never wanted a Pokémon's death. Not even the first time that it happened.

"AMAURA!" The brunette screamed desperately, going as fast as she could and jumped in, embracing the pained Pokémon by her neck in a attempt to shield her. She squeezed her eyes tightly and shouted for help.

"COREN!"

Rocks landed thundered around them as gravity forced them down but Serena didn't feel anything. She waited three seconds until she opened her eyes, finding her Blastoise shielding her and Amaura from being crushed under the solid rubble.

Wincing slightly, Coren shot her an assuring, but strained grin, saying that he got her back.

"C-Coren..." Tears surrounded the corner of Serena's eyes and slowly trickle down her cheeks. It was just like before when they were in Kanto. Whenever she was in trouble, she could always rely on her Pokémon, especially her Blastoise, to help her out of the sticky situation.

Things haven't changed even though she had left her Pokémon in the hands of another person. They have been waiting for her to rise out of the ashes.

* * *

"He's fast." Belle concluded after seeing the Blastoise rushing to Serena's aid once she had called him.

Archy chuckled. "He's slow in getting back into the groove of things but he's dependable teammate when it's needed."

The ground was resting beside the crumbled rocks with Serena massaging her head at what had happened. Coren sat down next to the silenced little Amaura who seemed to want to cry again.

"Just what is going on in your head?" Serena half scolded, though unintentionally harsh. "You almost got yourself killed back there! You don't just run off just because someone yell at you! You should at least have some self-restraint!"

Crocodile tears pout down Amaura's cheeks.

Coren sighed, patting the fossil Pokémon on the back. _"Now now, don't -"_

_"I... I want my mama and papa!"_ The Amaura cried out suddenly. _"I don't like this hot place! I want to go back home!"_

The group cringed at the loud wail while the Pokemon exchange looks of sympathy.

At least they understood what she had been crying about in the first place now.

Coren gentle stroke Amaura's head, conciliating the little one as her crying subsided slightly. _"Sorry."_ It was all he could say to the Tundra Pokémon and probably what the other two could say as well.

It wasn't Amaura's fault that she was brought back to life in a completely different environment, without her parents to top it off.

Serena sighed in frustration, running a hand through her honey-brown locks. "I really wish I know what you're saying." She then took out her pokedex, searching up data about Amaura. Her eyes scanned whatever the device provided before returning it to her bag before turning to her Blastoise.

"Coren, you're learning Ice Beam."

* * *

Since Serena didn't have a TM for Ice Beam, she would have use another method, which was to self-teach.

"Okay Blastoise, focus at a point in front of you. Register the moisture component of what air is composed of." Serena explained in short sentences while Blastoise closed his eyes, focusing just like his trainer had advised.

Finding the liquid within air molecules was easy enough since he was a water-type, but it got hard when Serena told him to control the temperature of the water component and cool it, then expand it. That involved managing the atmospheric pressure at the freezing point, the density of the water molecules for it to freeze and expand in volume, and whatnot. There's also the thing about it being launched at the right stage and aiming...

It was a challenge but he had an idea of why Serena wanted him to learn the move, so he'll keep trying until he could.

...

By the afternoon, Blastoise got the basics down and was able to form a good chunk of ice. He presented it to the gloomy Amaura who, once felt the cooling presence, perked up.

Serena crouched down until she was at eye level with Amaura, who cowered slightly, having started on the wrong foot. "Sorry about earlier Amaura. I know this is a new environment but you will have to adjust to it."

After a moment of staring timidly at Serena, Amaura nodded slowly but did nothing more. She was still a little afraid that Serena would show hostility again.

The brunette stood back up, sighing. "Well, whether you like me or not, you're stuck with me. I can't have you running around and hurt yourself." She then fished out Amaura's pokeball, but upon seeing the red and white ball, Amaura ducked behind Coren in fear.

She blinked, then sighed for the umpteenth time while placing back the pokeball. "Fine. You don't have to stay in a pokeball."

Serena checked the horizon of the beach they were on, seeing the sun still in the sky, and then she checked the map on her Holo Caster. "We're close to the next city. Let's get there while we still have daylight."

* * *

He watched as the caged dragon type bashed about his confinement with little success. It seemed as though it was all the Pokémon had been doing since he got there.

"... This is really boring." The boy muttered.

"Then why don't you go test those stone finders that I just made?" The rather bloated man with red goggles ordered, typing on the keyboard while staring at a data screen.

The other male laughed mockingly. "Yeah, no. I'm not here to test your gadgets - I tested one already anyways. And don't think you can boss me around just because I was send here by our executive." He turned around, heading for the exit after successfully provoking the scientist. He stopped a few steps in front of the door and cast a smirk over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Xerosic. Don't know if it's of any concern but I found a trainer with a keystone and a mega stone in that useless trip to Glittering Cave." He then tapped at watch on his wrist. Instead of actually telling time, the center held a colorful stone.

"Who needs your detector when I got this that also serves as a stone detector?"

Xerosic gritted his teeth as the teen disappear. He would give the boy a piece of his mind but he was a valuable asset to his work as demonstrated by the early tasks. But he was beginning to wonder if the boss sent the young man to him just as way of torture or something.

"Celosia, go find that trainer that X reported." The head scientist ordered. "They can't be that far from Glittering Cave judging from when he had gone. Test out the detector while you're at it."

"Of course." The purple haired woman bowed before leaving the room with a Aegislash following behind her.

"Sir, what about the other sighting that Marble provided?" A green haired woman questioned in monotone from where she was scanning the computer screen.

"Marble is assigned with the objective, Bryony." Xeroic answered, returning to what he was doing. "Albeit it seemed to me that the amount of stones in the hands of Pokemon Trainers is rapidly increasing, excluding the ones in the champions' possession."

"Sir, the newest version of the Control Chokers has been debugged." Bryony informed. "Shall we perform another test on the Garchomp?"

Ignoring the cacophonous noise that said Pokemon was making in the background, Xerosic thought for a moment before coming to an answer. "Yes."

* * *

"Huh, I wonder what got into them." Calem queried while he and Yvonne flew to their destination. "Suddenly saying that they got things to do..."

Yvonne laughed nervously. "They did look like they were in a hurry." She would have to thank Shauna later for interrupting Tierno and Trevor for agreeing to come. At least she knew someone who wasn't as oblivious when it comes to emotions.

"But I bet we can take on Team Flare with just the two of us if we find them!" The blonde said encouragingly, showing her bicep as a form of strength. "We always got each other's back before so it wouldn't be any different this time!"

Calem nodded at Yvonne with a small smile. "I suppose you're right. We do make a good team."

"R-really?!" The blonde perked up instantly.

"Our Pokémon get along don't they? That's the key to teamwork. It wouldn't go so well if we have Pokémon that doesn't cooperate y'know."

Yvonne's grip on her Talonflame almost slipped.

"... Right. Our Pokémon." The Kalos trainer muttered dryly.

Calem tilt his head to the side. "Hm?"

"N-nothing!" She responded quickly, waving her hands back and forth in front of her as she faced Calem, but then have to return to holding tight onto Talonflame again before she slips once more.

The Kalos champ quirked a dubious brow but said no more on the subject seeing how his companion was getting flustered for some reason.

* * *

"Hello Nurse Joy," Serena began once she reached the Pokémon Center in Cyllage City. "Do you, by any chance, know how to take care of a baby Pokémon that has lived thousands of years ago and just been revived from a fossil?"

Said nurse blinked before her cerulean eyes trailed to the timid Amaura a little ways off. She smiled, "Of course!"

After getting a 101 on taking care of a baby Pokémon and a formula of the milk that Amaura prefers, Serena thanked the nurse and left to buy the necessary ingredients, for the Pokémon Center just _happened_ to run out Hondew Berry powder when Nurse Joy offered to make her a batch.

Serena looked over her shoulder with bags in hand as she walked to the next store. She had left Coren out since Amaura seemed more comfortable with the water type than the two fire types that she have. And seeing that she needed another to watch the little one, Blastoise was he only option.

She then took out another pokeball and looked regrettably upon the shiny red surface.

_"Yeah... he's been uncooperative ever since you put him under my care." Leaf had said, giving her cousin a pokeball. "He didn't take very well of the news that I'm returning him to you either..."_

Leaf was right. The Pokémon was utterly unresponsive when she had greeted him a few days before. He gave the brunette the cold shoulder before zapping himself back into the confinement of his pokeball, something he never liked to be in.

What was she going to do with him?

She shook the thoughts away and ushered Coren and Amaura into a shop filled with various sweet-smelling aroma.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" greeted the shop owner at the front desk.

Serena gave her a nod of greetings back. "Is there an Incense that suits an ice-rock type? I heard these things can soothe a baby Pokémon when agitated."

The sweet old lady smiled. "I'm guessing it's for that little Amaura there?" She gestured to the hiding Pokémon. "I do have a few but it's in the back. Do you want to come have a look?"

Serena contemplated for a moment before nodding, there wasn't anything wrong so why not. She told her Pokémon to wait on the shop until she got back and _do not _break anything.

...

They had been walking through the shelves in the back storage for a while and the old lady didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, nor was she looking among the shelves for what they were looking for.

Serena knitted her brows together quizzically. "Um... are we there yet?"

"Almost dear," The old woman replied before stopping at a shelf and tilted her head up to the highest one. "It's that sky blue one up there."

The brunette followed her gaze and saw the porcelain container.

"Will you get it for me? I'm not as robust as I used to be." The lady requested.

Serena nodded before taking a step on the lower shelf so she could reach higher. She strain her fingers further, seeing how she almost reached the article that she wanted.

However, just as her fingers brushed the Incense, she felt a sharp pain that the nape of her neck and herself incapacitated. She fell off - flat on her stomach - with a sharp intake of breath and a dull _thud, _the targeted incense tipping for a fall as well.

Before her consciousness completely black out on her, she saw a pair of approaching, recognizable red boots and a sinister laugh.

"Good work Honedge. But you should have put more force in that hilt, she's still awake."

"What..." Serena managed muttered before her world capitulated to darkness with the shatter of porcelain.

* * *

**Alrighty! An insight as to what is the group in Lumiose is doing. And yeah... there's a yet-to-be official triangle going on...**

**A take on how Serena is dealing with a baby Pokemon! **

**... It didn't go well as Amaura is steering clear of her trainer and Serena being a little out of her character. **

**Left ya at a cliffhanger there, but I'm sure you'll be able to predict what will happen next ;p**

**P.S. I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote about the Ice Beam part.**


	17. Chapter 17 - An Improv Escape & Rescue

Chapter 17

**Waah, sorry for the late update! I had no inspiration to write Pokemon fanfics so I was laying off of it for a bit ;;**

**Still can't back into the mood... but here's the newest chapter! A long one to make up for my sluggish update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Calem and his gang landed in Geosenge Town within a day's flight.

"Why don't we book a hotel and rest for the night?" Yvonne suggested. "It is getting late after all."

"Er... right." Calem answered, distracted. He rather start investigating right now but... it was getting dark and that would make it harder. But the night is where the most suspicious activities take place. And he couldn't help but feel as if... something was off in this area.

"is it me or is this town quieter than usual?" Shauna mused aloud. The last she's been there, there were a fair amount of people outside, even at dust, mostly due to the place being a tour site.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Trevor remarked, looking around, seeing people in a hurry to get inside. "I wonder if they're scare of anything."

"Well," Calem decided, taking this opportunity. "We'll never know until we look for it ourselves right?"

Yvonne sighed, sulking. "Looks like we're pulling an all-nighter..."

"A lot of things can happen during the night," Shauna piped, as optimistic as ever. "So I'm sure there's something that will keep us up with us getting sleepy!"

Tierno did a twirl and a dance pose "That's right! Let start investigating!" He was about to turn when he collided with someone and both of them hit the ground.

"HEY!" The person Tierno hit barked. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FATSO!"

"Wha..."

Shauna immediately flared up. "Excuse moi! You don't just insult someone just because they accidentally bump into you!"

"Oh yeah?" The person stood up. "No one talks back to a member of Team Flare like that! We run this town!"

"Well, you - wait what?" The petite girl stopped to gap at how easy it was to find the cause of the unusual change in Geosenge Town. "Oh, you're wearing all red."

Calem facepalmed when his brunette friend pointed out the obvious. Even in the dark, his clothes was quite flamboyant.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed his way out. "Can't be bothered with brats, I got work to do!"

"Hey wait!" Trevor tried but he was long gone after that.

"Let's chase after him." The Kalos champion suggested as he was already on the run as well.

* * *

Serena woke up with a blaring pain in her head. She tried to sit up but for unknown reasons, she couldn't. Even when she tried to use her arms and legs, they were stuck together.

The brunette tried saying something but her voice came out muffled.

_What the..._

It was then she realized that she had been tied up. Ropes fettered her ankles and around her knees; then there were her hands that were trussed behind her. To make sure she absolutely could not move, - other than squirm like a worm - ropes tied her arms to her sides.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Serena tried to remember what exactly happened that got her in this situation.

All she could come up with were a stabbing pain at the nape of her bare neck and red boots. She also remembered a jeering voice, but just thinking about that made her want to punch a wall. She couldn't believe she was kidnapped!

Her silver-grey eyes widened when she remembered that she had left Coren and Amaura back in that sham of a shop! She knew that her Blastoise could take care of himself but the Amaura was only a baby!

That seemed to have given her strength to struggle even more. Even though she found the infant just a tad bit - maybe not just a tad bit - aggravating, she couldn't bring herself to stop caring about her. After all, she may be kind of a misanthrope, but she still has a heart. A human heart with so many flaws.

_Stupid ropes! _She gritted her teeth behind the fold that covered her lower jaw as she tried to at least sit up.

Her eyes scanned around while she struggled, finding her surrounding as dark as night without the stars or the moon as the light sources.

She called out to see if anyone was there with her - she didn't care if her voice was muffled at the moment. She needed to know where she is and where the hell were her Pokémon dammit!

"Mmrfpgh!" She tried again after she got silence as a response for the first time, though she got the same result.

Third time's the charm and this one showed promise as she heard footsteps coming, following by the creaking of a door opening.

"Hey hey, if it isn't Icy!"

Serena blinked. _Icy? _Why does that sound so darn familiar?

The person in the room flicked the light switch and summoned a dim light. It seem that it was the best the light bulbs could give out, but it was enough for Serena to make out where she was.

... Why exactly was she behind bars?

The person strolled over to the distracted brunette, squatting down to her position on the ground, where she had successfully sat up. She recognized him as the person she met in Glittering Cave, that murdering basta -

"I was told that Celosia caught a fish but I didn't think you would take the bait that soon." The platinum blonde mused, interrupting Serena's vulgar thoughts. Since he was leaning in on the bars, Serena caught glimpses of his amused deep blue eyes through his red sunglasses.

Serena narrowed her eyes in loathing. He was amused at her current state of affair!

The blonde in red suit - that outfit was seriously hurting Serena's eyes - pretended to shiver. "Yep, definitely cold. Do you always give people that cold stare?"

In response, Serena glowered and growled out a curse but it was muffled, so the other party didn't understand what she said, but her look said it all.

"Easy there tiger," The guy said with a chuckle, bring his hands up as if to defend himself. "You're definitely an Icy." He then sat down, folding his legs in front of him and resting his hands on his knees.

"So, how are you?"

... Was he seriously trying to push the brunette's buttons right now? Because it was working.

_This guy's more nettling than Calem!_

She gave disgruntled grunt and shifted herself so that she could stomp the bars with her feet, making a loud _clang._

"Whoa!" The Team Flare exclaimed lightheartedly and eased back, though he was chuckling with amusement. "You're feisty. I don't see a lot of that in girls."

Serena jerked her head away, deciding that just looking at the amused blonde was enough to make her puke.

"Now now, you're only_ turning me on _with that attitude, y'know." He smirked, leaning into the bars once more.

The brunette threw him a disgusted look - or as disgusted as she could get with the cloth hiding her mouth.

The unnamed blonde threw his head back and laughed. "You might be more interesting than most girls I came across!"

Serena kicked the iron bars twice, a fruitless attempt to tell him to get out of her sight. _Dammit, if only I didn't have this fold... or get tied up! _She would beat the guy to a pulp!

"Anyways," The guy stood up and clapped away invisible dust that he collected in his hands. He wore an unusual smirk, one that underlies many things. "You wanna know where your Pokémon are being kept?"

The Kanto native immediately snapped her head up and dilated her pupils.

He jabbed a thumb behind him, towards the only door in the area. "Up there. You're in the dungeons of one of Team Flare's headquarters."

Ah, so that why she was behind bars. She was in a dungeon - who cares about that crap?! She needed to get out of here!

"Hm..." The strange blonde mulled over something as he looked up. "Y'know, this place is getting pretty boring since nothing out of the ordinary ever happens..."

He promptly looked down, a mischievous grin curved at his lips. "Between you and me, I don't particularly like being bossed around by that scientist, so why not let a little Gogoat escape? Just to give him a headache?"

Serena raised a suspicious brow. _Did he just say he's going to let me out? Just who's side..._

"But," The blonde waved a finger in front of the brunette. "if I let you out, you can't attack me. Besides, I'm armed and you aren't. That would be a suicidal attempt. Deal?"

"..." Serena merely glared coldly at him, suspicious.

He shivered again. "Icy, stop. All I want is a little liveliness. I can even tell you where you could get your Pokémon, your bracelet, and your mega stone back."

_My what now? _Serena creased her brows in confusion.

"Oh, right." he crouched down and help untie the cloth that bind Serena's mouth, allowing her to breath more freely, and - more importantly - talk. "Now I don't have to continue this one-sided conversation!"

The brunette deadpanned at him.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Serena nodded cautiously, as if she was treading water. She was - technically. She was in enemy base - for some strange reason. Why they kidnapped her was a mystery to her and only her.

The blonde smiled and took out a set of jingling keys to unlock the bared door. He entered and free the brunette from the tight binds. "By the way, your name's Serena Yuuki, right?"

Serena massaged her wrists where there were rope marks and then she pushed herself up, giving the blonde an inquiring look.

"Silent until the end huh?" The boy mused, leveling a gaze with her through his sunglasses, smirking. How Serena wanted to wiped that off of his face. "Our database can give us any information, may it be regional or international. Finding a measly person's name is no big feat."

"..." Serena looked the boy over again, since she was distracted by wanting to pulverize the boy if she could. Nothing much to say, other than they were about the same height and probably have a good built.

Still though... "Do you guys have a horrible sense of fashion? That piece of red crap belong in the landfill."

The blonde boy blinked, his right eye visible through his red sunglasses before bursting out laughing. "T-that's... that f-first t-thing you s-say?!" He hunched over with his hands hugging his stomach. It was hilarious but he was definitely in agreement with her comment. He was liking her more and more now.

Serena rolled her eyes and snarled. "When this is over, I'm sending you to the Distortion World."

After what seemed like others - only a few minutes though - the blonde managed to die down. "Ooo, scary. What do you have against me? I wasn't the one who kidnapped you."

Fists clenched and eyes glowering murderously, Serena couldn't believe this person!

"Ah, wait." He seemed to have gotten an idea, but he merely smiled. "From what I have read off, I think I got a good idea."

"Oh? Then let's hear it."

"I'm not an idiot. If I say it, the next thing you'll probably do is try to punch the brain out of my skull." He piped the answer casually. "I think I want to stay alive for now."

Oh he was too prudent for Serena's liking. She merely hmphed and left her confinement, slamming the door shut while she was at it.

"You do know I have keys right?" The boy called back. "And do you even know where your Pokémon are being kept?"

The brunette froze in her tracks and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Just tell me and I'll be on a merry way." She answered without turning to face him.

She heard a chuckle, which irked her even more. "Two floors up from here and the fourth door to the right of the stairs. Oh, and I think you should visit the floor above that one. There's something you might want to see. The room's easy to find, just follow the roaring!"

"The what?" Serena finally looked around, but the boy disappeared, which stunned her. "How..." She shook her head, pushing that thought in the back of her head for later mulling. Right now, she needed to retrieve her Pokémon and her things.

She then realized that her bracelet was taken as well. She dipped her felt hat down to hide her darkening eyes. "Oh, they're going to pay." Not only did they take her Pokémon, but to steal the gift that her cousin gave to her?

Let's just say, Serena does not like _anyone_ stealing things that are precious to her.

* * *

Calem and friends looked around everywhere, but not one Team Flare member was found. Not even the guy who ran off. If they run this town, then why wasn't there any sighting of anyone in red? And where exactly did the guy ran off to? He was sure he had kept an eye on him when he chased him...

"Any luck?" Tierno asked as the group gathered at the center of Geosenge Town once more, panting most likely from having to run around.

"No." Trevor replied, shifting his weight onto one leg. "Either they're hiding or that guy was lying."

"Maybe we can ask one of the -" A whistling tune stopped Yvonne in mid-sentence and everyone to look to the source. It was a full moon out and there were lights through the windows of house or in front of the doors, so it was easy to make out the figure who was casually traversing the town in the middle of the night.

"Ah!" Yvonne pointed when she recognized who is was. "It's you Xavier!"

The boy stopped and cast a glance to his side, then unfolded his hands from behind his head. "Well, if it isn't Sunshine! What a coincidence!"

Shauna and the others raised a brow. "Sunshine?"

Yvonne blushed in embarrassment. "Arceus, don't call me that!"

"Oh?" The opal-eyed boy smiled playfully, tilting his head to the side as he made his way over to the group. "Then how about Optimist? That has a nice ring to it right?"

"Xavier..."

"No?" Xavier continued the teasing, stifling down a chuckle. "Don't tell me you actually want to be called a Princess, Princess."

"Princess?" Shauna continued, raising her brows as high as possible while Calem observed with amusement. He liked the guy already.

"NO!" Yvonne burst out, causing Xavier to edge away with his hands protecting his defenseless ears.

"Ouch. Hey, have you ever consider being a human megaphone? You got just the right volume for it, if not louder."

"I'M NOT THAT LOUD!"

"Right, right," the blonde male placated - not really. "Please wake up the whole neighborhood. I'm sure they'll love to wake up to the sound of an Exploud in the middle of the night."

"Why are you being such an annoying Combee this late at night?!"

"Well, all I did was say hi, and then you started yelling for no reason..."

"You think you're such a smartass huh?"

He chuckled lightly. "I tried."

Calem, Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna stood off to the side, witnessing the strange, but rather entertaining exchange that their friend and a stranger were having. The raven-haired champion wished he had some popcorn, because this was worthy of being in a comedy.

"Anywho," Xavier piped cheerfully, ignoring whatever Yvonne just said. "are they your friends?"

"Huh? Y-yeah." Yvonne stopped retorting and calm down quickly. One thing was for sure, the guy sure knew how to control Yvonne's mood.

He then smirked playfully. "Don't tell me you became friends with them just today. Knowing what you have told me of you being an oblivious optimist, that's highly likely."

"Why you..." Yvonne flared up again. Why was Xavier always getting on her nerves? What had she ever done to him? "They're friends that I made a year ago!"

Xavier whistled, as if impressed, and put his hands in his black jacket pockets. "That's quite a feat!"

"... You have more to say, don't you?" Yvonne eyed the male suspiciously with her emerald green eyes.

Xavier chuckled. "No, no. Of course not Princess. I wouldn't want to cross to your bad side now, do I?"

"You already did."

He ignored her with a bright smile - it was almost taunting. "Are you going to do introductions or..."

"Oh right, guys, this is a friend that I met in Lumiose a month ago." Yvonne started.

"See? You consider me your friend the day you met me!" Xavier taunted.

Settling with a glare, Yvonne continued. "His name's Xavier... Xavier..."

The boy chuckled and decided to help. "Xavier Draca, nice to meet you all."

"Hi hi!" Shauna chirped as she hopped, being the most genial of the group. "My name's Shauna Bellamy and the boys next to me are Trevor Langlais, Tierno Perre, and Calem Xander."

The respective boys wave a meek hello, a wave, and a nod.

Xavier seemed to be musing something as he looked between the two girls. "So, of Jumpy and Princess, who picked up the optimism from whom?"

"What...?"

Yvonne smacked the boy on the head. "Drop the subject already!"

"Ahem," Calem cleared his throat so that he could gain attention from everyone. "That aside, we should really continue searching."

"And you must be the level-head of the group." Xavier commented.

Calem gave him a look, but other than that, he brushed the utterance off. "We have to find where Team Flare went."

"Team... Flare? Those guys from the Lumiose Incident right?" Xavier repeated uncertainly as he tried to recollect something. "I think I saw one running pass me when I got to this town. He was pretty rude."

The rest quickly brought up their attention to him.

"Do you know which direction he went?" Calem asked quickly.

"Yeah, up that hill." He pointed to the upward slope where he had came from. It led out of town and into the main area of the rock formations that made Geosenge Town a tour sight.

"Thanks." The Kalos Champion said before running off in the direction.

"He seems to be rushing." The blonde male remarked. "Why's that?"

"He's been stressed over this unknown organization ever since the incident of Lumiose." Trevor explained. "He's taking his responsibilities as the Kalos Champion a little too seriously now."

Xavier whistled impressively. "So he's the Champ? No wonder he looks familiar. I saw him on TV once or twice."

Yvonne put her hands on her hips. "How could you not have recognized him instantly? Calem is the best of the best! Everyone knows him!"

He shrugged with a chuckle. "That's... a bit much, don't you think? And shouldn't you guys be catching up to him? He's pretty fast..."

And now, the group of six - Xavier decided to join without permission - furthered their investigation.

* * *

Serena felt her heart beat match the in approaching footsteps. Her fists clenched tightly as she hid in one of the -luckily - empty rooms. She knew that she needed a way to get her belongs and out of here fast, or they'll know that she escaped. Well... not exactly, she was set freed by one of their own... does that count as her escaping?

The brunette shook her head, ridding the thought away in favor of thinking of a solution out of her situation.

As the footsteps come close to passing, an idea struck her. She grit her teeth at the thought though. As much as she hated it, she didn't have any other choice.

Searching the room for something that will help her, she came across a broom. She only realized now she was in the janitor's closet, which was convenient.

Waiting until the person passed right by the room, she swiftly stepped out and bash the broom against the person's head as hard as she could manage. When the Team Flare member collapsed with a loud groan, she made she that she was knocked out before pulling her in the closet and exchanged the clothes she was currently wearing.

Adjusting her red felt hat, Serena stepped out and closed the door behind her, walking the opposite direction that the Team Flare woman had headed.

Her eyes scanned around wearily, making sure she didn't encounter anyone too troublesome for her to avoid.

She sped walk up a few flights of stairs until she reached two floors above, finding that she was on B4. She wondered how deep this place actually was if she was still four floors below ground level.

Following the boy's direction that she didn't get the name of, she turned right and counted the doors as she walked. Coming to a stop at the designated, she hovered her hand over the handle, wondering if she should just charge in recklessly or come up with a way to sneak in and get out without notice.

"Ama! AMMAAA!"

"Shut up you little pest! You've been crying the whole night!"

Forgoing the latter immediately, Serena barged in. She cursed herself afterwards, because she now just stood by the doorway with not a plan in mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked a Team Flare member who was in charge of looking after the two Pokémon that were caged, powered by electrical currents, while a few others seemed to be gathering data on a black bracelet that display on the - wait, that's her bracelet!

"Oh... uh..." The brunette tried to search her mind for an answer. She didn't have any.

"More importantly, why isn't your hair dyed red?" The same person asked in distaste. "Everyone in the team dye their hair, with the exception of the higher ups."

The brunette mentally cursed the fact that she forgot that little detail.

"Erm, you see," _Think Serena! _"I'm new. I didn't have time to dye my hair when I was told to come here." _Like hell would I dye my hair red!_

He clicked his tongue. "That explains it. So you're a newbie. Are you here to take over my shift? I been here all night and I would like some sleep thank you very much."

"Well ya quit whining Davis?" said one of the people typing on the computers. "Don't you think all of us are sleep-deprived?"

"At least you don't have to shut this pest's trap up every time it wails, Marcus!"

Serena shifted her eyes to her two caged Pokémon. Blastoise recognizing his trainer immediately, but Serena told him to stay down by pointing the palm parallel to the ground as it rested at her side.

"Um... yes. I'm here to take over your shift." Serena decided to bring the conversation back. "You can go take a break now, I got it covered."

"For a newbie, you sound pretty confident." The man supposedly named David jeered but got up with a grunt. "Well, see you losers later."

One down, four more to go.

Before Serena acted, she decided to scope around to see what they were trying to do.

"What are you guys doing exactly?"

"Gathering info on this keystone and its reaction to that mega stone." Another of the guys explained without look up from his clipboard. "Shouldn't you know this?"

Sweat slide down her cheek as she laughed nervously. "Not really, I'm new. They didn't brief me of our objective since they were busy."

"Understandable." The only female of that group replied. "They have been busy with taming that Garchomp that they caught."

_Garchomp?! _Serena's eyes widened. Luckily, she was wearing red sunglasses so her reaction wasn't noticeable. _Was that what that guy wanted me to see? _"Where - I mean, why are they taming a Garchomp?"

"You ask too many questions," One of them, Marcus, snapped but then sighed. "This is why they should brief the newbies before sending them to work. Garchomp is one of the Pokémon that showed a match to Mega Evolution so we're trying to figure out what it takes to mega evolve one without a the use of a trainer."

"... Mega Evolution?" Serena mumbled in confusion, then stole a glance at her bracelet and the stone that Leaf gave to just a few days ago. _Those two must be connect somehow..._

"Damn, just can't figure out what type of mega stone this is!" The female of the group cursed in frustration.

Serena remained quiet, not wanting to test how much weight the ice could hold before they became suspicious. Instead, she focused on her pink bag and the few pokeballs that lay on the table behind the group.

She tried to think but no matter how she approached it, there was no way of leaving this room without causing a ruckus.

Since they seemed preoccupied, Serena thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to just sneak past them to get her pokeballs.

"What are you doing?"

Serena froze when she was called out. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Ah... to um... get water?"

"... The water is right over there." Marcus pointed in the opposite direction to where Serena was going.

"Oh..."

"What are you trying to do, really?" His suspicion rising with his tone.

The brunette cursed under her breath. "Well -" It was at that moment that Amaura started to cry again, saving Serena's skin.

"Tch," Marcus started, turning around. "We need to shut that Pokémon up if we want to get anything done. Where did we put the syringe with the suxamethonium chloride?"

Serena dilated her eyes in horror. She didn't know what that meant but she knew it would be anything good to Amaura. That gave her a push as she rushed towards the table, grabbed her pokeballs and called out Archy and Belle.

"Knock them out!"

The two fire types lunged towards the enemy, successful knocking two unconscious though the other two had enough time to send out their Pokémon for defense and offsetting the security.

While her Pokémon took care of the obstacles, she made her way to the computer at the back of the room, just in time for a search engine to finish.

A beep followed by a completion, a picture of Serena's stone appeared, accompanying it was an image of Blastoise and a bit of description. Skimming through the screens, she got a gist of what Mega Evolution was. She then tried to find a way to release her two Pokémon from their confinements.

She wasn't a tech geek or anything so it was rather difficult. She resort to press every button there was until the electrical bars was down and Coren and Amaura were free.

"Are you two okay?" She asked quickly.

Her starter gave a nod while Amaura whimpered, hiding behind the Shellfish Pokémon

She sighed in relief and retrieved her bracelet and stone. Pondering for a split second with the jagged stone with a swivel of blue and brown in the middle, she headed for Blastoise.

"Keep this in your shell." She said and then looked around at the quick work that her two fire types made of the Pokémon and of Team Flare.

"Let's get out of here before reinforcement comes." She decided to leave her Pokémon out for safe measures as she ushered them out. Amaura was reluctant, seeing how she just had a bad experience with humans.

Serena heaved a sigh in exasperation. "Amaura, let's go!"

It didn't do anything, but Coren's coaxing did, as she quickly made her way to his side.

"Arceus, why do I have to deal with this right now?" Serena muttered. Why was she worried about the baby Pokémon again? She didn't even trust her!

"We're making a stop on the floor above," Serena briefed. "Uncle's Garchomp might be there, and we're going to get him back no matter what."

A few nods of compliance and they were off. But it wasn't long before a few more Team Flare members came down the stairs that Serena was heading to.

Wanting to get out of here as fast as possible, Serena told Coren to use Rapid Spin and literally bowled their way up, knocking the enemy down as if they were bowling pins.

As they climbed, Serena could hear agonizing roars. It quickened her pace as she made it to the B3 corridor. Her footsteps were clearly echoed through the hallways since there was no one there as of yet. Arriving at the end and in front of a rather large double door where the screams were at their loudest, she flung it opened.

What she witness was a Garchomp trapped in a force field, a choker strapped around his neck. Computers lined the back of the room, as long as the ends round reach. Another roar came from Garchomp when the choker blinked rapidly between red and blue.

"GARCHOMP!" Serena exclaimed as the scientists within the room finally took notice of the intrusion.

"Coren, Hydro Cannon and aim it at the computers!" She commanded before the scientists could bring out Pokémon and call for back up. A wave of water splashed over the circuits as the Hydro Cannon made contact, fritzing the computers. That allowed the force field to deactivate and the Mach Pokémon collided with the floor in a heap on exhaustion.

She was going to rush to the dragon-ground type' s aid when something flew pass her. It was so fast that she only saw as a blur, but it was sharp enough to make a cut against Serena's right cheek, causing blood to trail down.

"Looks like the little Mareep escape."

The familiar voice was so close to her that it head her shiver. She was going to turn around but her hair got yanked up.

Serena grimaced as she used her efforts to look over. She saw a woman with purple hair and a pair of goggles that made her look slightly like a cyborg.

"So you're..." Serena trailed, now that she knew what her kidnapper looked like. She tried to reach to rid of the grip, only to stop when the woman pulled harder, eliciting small yelp from brunette - much to the brunette's dismay.

"Now now, caged birdies aren't allowed to roam." The woman said - no, taunted. "Tell me, how did you get out of your cage?"

Serena debated whether she should tell the truth. She did have a vengeful grudge against the boy that set her free but... "Let me go." She decided to reply with.

She saw that her Pokemon had frozen, but glares plastered to their faces. One, Belle, made an attempt to help, only to be tutted by the purple haired woman.

"Be careful," She jeered and snapped her fingers. A sword - wait, was that a Pokémon? - flew to her hands and she held it dangerously against Serena's neck. "One wrong move and your trainer might go bye bye."

"You have some Pokémon with potential." The purple haired scientist continued. "Why not join us?"

Serena bristled.

"As..." Instead of reaching up, her hand we straight for the woman's wrist to take control of sword. "**IF**!" She forced the motion of the hand not hers to move behind her head and with one clean swipe, Serena no longer have long hair.

The remnants of her honey-brown locks was still latched in the woman's grasp when she held in a gasp of surprise. Some loose strands fell out but that was about it.

Serena backpedaled away from her kidnapped, her shorten hair not even shoulder length. She looked at the bundled that was separated from her for a split second for turning to her opponent. Meh, she didn't like having long hair anyways.

"Archy, Fire Blast! Coren, Hydro Pump!"

The two opposite elements clashed to make a spiral of water and fire, before completely blocked by a sword and shield, Aegislash.

"I take it that you decline?" She mused. "Pity, you would have been a valuable asset. I should test out the new model then."

She took out something that looked familiar. "Duosion, Psychic."

Serena's confusion changed to shock when the move aimed not at her Pokémon, but at the large ring in the scientist's hand. It flew passed then and latched itself onto Garchomp, replacing its damaged one form before.

With a snap, the choker came alive - in blue - and so did Garchomp. But it was different from before. The Mach Pokémon was calmer, and his glare more intense, with the actual intention to _kill, _instead of the agonized pain that could have been since.

With an almighty roar, Garchomp charged up a quick Hyper Beam - too quick - and aimed it directly at Serena.

The brunette saw her lift flashed past her before the thought of her dying derailed. Instead of being hit by probably a powered up Hyper Beam, she was face with her Blastoise. The Pokémon had his back against the attack, thoroughly absorbing the damage in his shell.

Her eyes widen with small trickles as the Hyper Beam didn't seem to be relenting anytime soon. If this was kept up, her Blastoise's shell was going to break, _he_ was going to break.

"COREN!" Serena shrieked in horrid, reaching out for her starter.

Belle had to think quick and blasted the beam with a douse of Psychic, manipulating it so that it could go elsewhere. However, just trying to control the sheer force of it send her tiny body recoiling back.

_"Ow..." _She muttered before casting a worry look to the now injured Blastoise. If she looked closer, she would have noticed the small crack in Coren's shell.

"Hm..." Celosia mused. "Stronger yes, but not at Mega Evolution level it seems..."

She casted a placid look at Serena, who was now beside a worn-out Blastoise. "Garchomp, finish them."

The Mach Pokemon obeyed again, giving the impression that the new model of choker was doing its work properly.

_"M-Mr. Coren...?"_ Little Amaura said with fright, seeing how the Blastoise had collapsed in a heap with Serena trying so many times to call for his name but he didn't respond.

"C'mon Coren..." Serena tried shaking her unmovable body with her hands, ignoring the incoming Garchomp with a glowing tail. "Y-you're stronger than this... right? You wouldn't leave me just like that right?"

A tear escape down her cheeks when she remembered when her starter was just a tiny Squirtle. An energetic one that that, opposite of the calm Charmander and the laid back Bulbasaur. They shared so many experiences together. Form their first battle to their troubles with Leaf and the others. He was her first Pokemon, and the one that she would always count on to have her back.

He can't leave her too. Not now.

At the end of her thoughts, her bracelet resonated with the suddenly glow that surrounded her Blastoise.

Coren's size increased as he sudden stood up while the light blinded everyone else. Once it faded into sparkles, what stood before her was Coren but... different. There was a large cannon sitting on top of his shell, right above his head, instead of two. His arms equipped two more shells, as if they were armguards - though she highly doubt it served only that purpose because there was a cannon coming out of each.

Other than the lost of two cannons but gaining a total of three, Coren looked quite hale compared to his condition previously.

He launched a Hydro Cannon that packed so much force that it send Garchomp spiraling backwards, but the Mach Pokemon came back up - though soaked - looking hale.

Celosia pressed something on the side of her goggles and the setting went on to record. "Another Mega Evolution confirmed. Quite up to the standards as well."

"Did I not tell you to not lower your guard?" came the monotone of her associate, Bryony. "And we have to clean this up after as well."

Celosia scoffed. "Worth?"

Bryony gazed at the battle between two power-housed Pokémon. "I suppose." Then her gaze trailed to the girl. "She's... useful."

* * *

"Whoa!" Xavier exclaimed when he felt a ground shake a little. "Was that an earthquake?"

"... Maybe." Calem replied, then send out his Absol. "Slade, can you sense anything?"

_"Kind of hard not to notice the huge disaster coming." _The dark type quipped, though of course, the humans could only hear him grumble. He tousled his mane in irritation._ "It's not from a natural disaster from what I can tell. Follow me."_

Being born with the innate sense to detect the subtle changes in climates and therefore, able to sense if a disaster was coming, Slade led them to a standing rock, which did not impress his human companions.

"What's... so special about this rock?" Yvonne piped in wonder.

Just then, the ground shook again and an area nearby them erupted in a two-element geyser, which caused most of them to jump in start.

A hand stained with dirt reach up, prompting Shauna and Yvonne to screech in horror, clinging onto Trevor and Calem respectively, the two being the closest to them.

"A ZOMBIE!" Yvonne exclaimed in fright.

"My ears..." Calem tried to pry the blonde off. "Yvonne, let go."

"Oh?" Xavier said, but was amused by the situation.

The hand searched for a secure spot to grab onto, while curses were coherent.

"A zombie with a foul mouth!" Shauna exclaimed. "That's even worst!"

"Shawn... y-you're choking m-me..." Trevor wheezed out.

"Arceus dammit." The owner of the hand cursed again and another hand reached up to firmly grasp the ground. "Why does it have to be underground?! Belle, Up!"

A bark of obedience and the Fennekin popped out of the hole, tousling her fur to get rid of the dirt.

A person, covered in mud heaved herself up with a grunt and rested a bit further away from the recently-made hole, heaving breathes of exhaustion while her body ached all over.

"Wait... she's wearing a red suit!" Tierno exclaimed, recognizing the suit that the person work despite it being dampened by the dirt.

"Archy, Coren, hurry and get those two out of there!" The person exclaimed, not realizing she had spectators.

Serena really should have thought things through. After they managed to break the choker off of Garchomp, he came back to his senses- only to collapse in exhaustion.

How they managed to escape two of the head scientists of Team Flare was beyond her, but they did. When they got to the first floor below ground level though, they were surrounded. Then she had this _amazing_ idea of blasting the ceiling apart to make an exit. But before she knew it, it started to collapse in on itself and they had to get out quickly.

With two dead weights - she was still a little high strung with what happened to be nice - it was a miracle how they managed it after a combination of water and fire through the ceiling.

Arcanine leap swiftly and with lithe grace out of the underground hideout, an unconscious Garchomp of his back. Next was a Blastoise rocketing out upside down with the usage of his cannons - still in his Mega Evolution form. Amaura whimpered but remained quiet since she was at least sensitive to know that it was important not to be a distraction right now.

All of them were covered in dirt and wounds.

Seconds after, the ground caved in even more, making a crater. But she knew that those people have moved out of the way before the cave-in could give rise to casualties.

Serena's heart was still pumping a large amount of blood into her circulatory system as she stood up. "We're so not doing this again next time."

Calem blinked, recognizing the voice - well, mostly the irked tone of it.

"Wait..." He successfully pried Yvonne off and made his way over to the supposed Team Flare member. "... Serena?"

"Hm?" Said girl looked over her shoulder and hardened her eyes as she took the pair of stolen sunglasses off. "Oh... it's you Clam."

_Yep, it's her._

"Clam?" Xavier piped with a light laugh. "That's a funny nickname!"

"What... why are you even wearing Team Flare's signature red suit?" Yvonne asked, a little suspicious. "And who's Pokemon are those?"

Serena only now looked down at her outfit, red with mud and a few rips from the attacks that she had gotten in the way of. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ugh... need a bath and a change of clothes pronto."

"Um... what?" Calem blinked.

"Is that really what you should care more about?" Tierno pointed, a little awkward. "You just came out of the ground!"

"Not now Turkey," Serena said offhandedly, making her way over to the crater, checking if someone was going to come up. However, she had to hold back a gasp from what she saw.

"It was just... ground?" Serena blinked. She was sure there was an underground base. She came right out of it!

_Never mind that. _Serena shook her head and looked over to the stirring Garchomp. She quickly rushed over to where Archy was to check his condition. "Garchomp, wake up. It's me, Serena."

The Mach Pokémon mumbled something before cracking open his eyes. Upon seeing the brunette, he weakly lifted his hammer head and gave Serena a nuzzle, telling her that he was fine though exhausted.

Serena sighed in relief and stroked his head. "Uncle will be happy to see you back... and Papa would have been relief that you're safe..." She mumbled unconsciously in her state of solace.

Calem's thoughts derailed when he caught snippets of what she said. _Her dad...?_

A flash of light from the direction of her Blastoise caught the group's attention as he reverted back to the normal appearance, shell mended but still looking injured with the multiple scratches.

Calem widened his eyes ever-so slightly at this, recognizing Mega Evolution when he saw it. If so, then who's...

"Archy, do you still have stamina?" Serena asked, causing Calem's gaze to direct back to her. In the moonlight, he caught the glimpse of a familiar stone of the brunette's right wrist. And he pieced it together.

A confirmation bark came from the Arcanine to which Serena smiled meekly at. "That's good. Carry Garchomp until we get to a Pokémon Center okay? I think we'll all need a nice long rest. And bath."

"Serena," Shauna started, which caught the brunette's attention. "Is that... Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp?"

_Oh right. _Serena realized that they were still there. She had forgotten for a split second. She sighed in exasperation. "Can we have this conversation after Garchomp and the others had a look over at the Pokémon Center? I also need to change out this hideous thing..."

She promptly took out three pokeballs and returned Belle, Coren, and the Amaura, all tired that they rather be in a pokeball.

"Wait, they're yours?" Yvonne asked incredulously. "Since when - how come you - what?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Didn't I say we can talk later Yellow?"

"Your friend has a funny taste in nicknames." Xavier piped with a chuckle.

The brunette snapped her head to the newcomer that she didn't recognize, though... she had a feeling that she had seen him somewhere. "Who the hell are you?"

"Xavier, nice to meet you!"

She gave him a look over.

Her first impression? A male version of Shauna and Yvonne with a hint of similarity to Calem.

"I don't like you."

Silence.

Xavier decided to go with humor. "Now that was blunt. I'm hurt Miss, really."

"Does it look like I care?"

He shivered. "You just made the temperature drop! Sunshine, I need some warmth please!"

"That sounded so - DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Serena rolled her eyes as she started to walk away. "Idiots."

* * *

**Yeah... I was debating how to end the chapter and I ended up with this ^^'**

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this but now Serena have a new appearance!**

**This and that happened and Garchomp was rescued! Only with Blastoise's Mega Evolution. Amaura still haven't gotten a nickname but don't worry, she will... when she warmed up to Serena.**


	18. Chapter 18 - VS Calem

**An update that's WAAAAYYYYY overdue! :DDDDD**

**Beware of a whole lot of grammar mistakes and whatnot.**

**To the anonymous reviewer (Nick) who probably won't be reading this story anymore but I'm answering his/her questions anyways. (It's on the bottom because it's way to long. To me)**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know, I don't like Serena with short hair either, in anime and in manga :(**

**Wahhhh... I need to get back into the mood of writing Pokemon fanfics. I need some inspirations! Anything! Reading Pokemon fanfics no longer work for me ;;**

**Okay, rant done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

After taking a thorough shower and changing into a new set of clothes composed of a blue ruffled camisole top, blue scarf, and navy blue jeans, Serena hurried out to the Pokemon Center lobby.

She arrived just in time to see Nurse Joy escorting her Pokemon out over the check up.

_"Serena!"_ When Belle saw Serena, she let out a chirp and bounced towards the the brunette without hesitation.

Serena lowered herself so that she could catch the Fennekin before heading towards the nurse.

She checked each and every one of her Pokemon, only to notice that Garchomp was missing.

"How is Garchomp?" She asked in concern.

The kind-hearted nurse smile reassuringly at Serena. "He will be just fine. Just over-exerted himself so he needs more rest. However, as a trainer, you really should not let that ever happen again. I don't know what happened, but don't let your Pokemon overdo it okay?"

Serena nodded in compliance. "I won't. Thank you Nurse Joy."

Satisfied, the Nurse excused herself to resume her post.

Serena stroked Belle's head before looking over the other three Pokemon. Her eyes landed on the Amaura that fell asleep on Arcanine's back.

"That pesky Pokemon…" Serena sighed in exasperation, then moved to stroke Archy's mane, which caused to emit a sound of satisfaction and lowering himself into a resting position on the floor.

* * *

Calem and his friends were all eating at the dining area of the Pokemon Center and to talk about what the even that had just occurred while Serena went to take a thorough shower.

"Who knew that Serena actually had Pokemon with her." Yvonne mused. "Why would she keep it a secret from us?"

"Nevermind that, she really scared us just now…" Shauna shivered just thinking about a zombie coming out of the ground. "Why was she even…"

"Gotta admire her guts though," Xavier chuckled. "Not every girl would get herself dirty like that. And she's feisty too."

"Oi…" Yvonne sent the blonde a glare. "Don't even think about trying to hit on our friend."

"And why would that be?" He countered with a smug look. "Are you her mom?"

"What?!"

"Oh mon! You two wouldn't look bad together~" Shauna's eyes immediately sparkled just imagining Serena and Xavier together. The ones who knew her could only sweatdrop, for they knew that Shauna's somewhat of a romantic.

"See?" Xavier gestured at the eccentric Shauna.

"So what?" Yvonne snapped, scowling. "Serena is way too good for you."

Xavier rested his chin on the back of his hand and winked with a smirked. "Are you saying that you would be my match?"

She was taken aback by the sudden counter and heat raised to her cheeks. "... Hah? N-no way! You're just a good for nothing flirt!"

Unable to stand the way that the conversation was developing into, Calem excused himself. "I'm full, I'll go see how our Pokemon are doing."

The others saw nothing wrong with it but Yvonne had a feeling that she should go with him. And seeing that Xavier fit right into their group, she wouldn't be worried about there being any awkward moments so maybe…

"Give the guy some space." Xavier suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?"

Xavier nudged his head to the back of the retreating figure. "Haven't any of you notice how stiff his shoulders are? Best remedy is to leave him be and let him find a place to relax."

"..." Yvonne looked hesitant but heeded to Xavier's advice. Maybe he was right, Calem has been under a bit too much stress in this past month so the best thing would be to leave him alone to give him peace of mind.

She stole a glance at the carefree figure of Xavier, not expecting such advice to come from someone like him. Maybe she should re-evaluate his persona...

"Besides," Said boy continued. "Knowing how much of a chatter bug you are, you would probably annoy him even more to the point of death. Imagine, death by listening to a chatter bug. That would be a sight to see!"

Okay, scratch that previous part. He just dropped more on Yvonne's scale.

* * *

When Calem got to the lobby, he saw Nurse Joy talking to a certain honey brown haired girl.

From his current distance, he could faintly hear what they were talking about.

"How is Garchomp?" He heard the concern in her voice, something that was rare for her to show.

The kind-hearted nurse smile reassuringly at Serena. "He will be just fine. Just over-exerted himself so he needs more rest. However, as a trainer, you really should not let that ever happen again. I don't know what happened, but don't let your Pokemon overdo it okay?"

Serena nodded in compliance and bowed in gratitude. "I won't. Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy seems satisfied with the answer and returned to her post.

Serena then looked over each of her resting Pokemon before moving to give each of them a portion of Pokemon food. When she reached the Amaura that was sleeping, curling up by Arcanine's side, an unfathomable expression flitted across her face.

She sighed and extended out hand to gently stroke the baby Pokemon's back, making sure that it was light enough not to wake to pokemon that she considered to be troublesome.

Even though she did see the ice-ground type as nothing but a nuisance, she couldn't help but care for the little one. Because when she thought about it, Amaura is living in a world where her mother and father did not exist anymore. It was something that Serena could relate to so she felt a connection with Amaura.

"Poppy."

That sudden interruption caused Serena to freeze and don an irked expression. Without turning, she already knew who it was. There was only one person who would dare call her that.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely in return, making sure that her displeasure of his presence was known.

Calem allowed himself a small smile despite the hostility and then looked at her team of Pokemon. They somehow gave off an intimidating aura despite there only being two fully evolved Pokemon.

"I still can't believe you're a trainer."

It was then that Serena shot Calem a glance before scoffing a reply. "Is it that unbelievable?"

He shrugged back in reply. "Why didn't you tell us anything?"

"And why should I report every little thing to you and your group?"

"Because…." Calem trailed, having realized that there really wasn't a reason at all. While he was trying to think of a comeback, he noticed the Fennekin that was staying close to Serena's side.

"Hey…" He crouched down for a closer examination. "Aren't you the Fennekin back then?"

Fennekin hummed with a tilt of her head, before realization dawned upon her and she barked a reply.

Calem grinned and ruffled the Pokemon's head in affection. "I'm glad you found a trainer!"

Belle shook away barked indignantly._ "Don't mess up the part I just fixed!"_

Calem chuckled at Fennekin's discomfort then looked at Serena. "Hey Poppy -"

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you would never be able to reproduce." She hissed back.

"Whoa." Calem raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "Easy there girl."

He laughed nervously before recognizing the outfit that she was wearing. It was comprised of a blue ruffled camisole top, blue scarf, and navy blue jeans. "You actually bought the set of clothes that Shauna suggested."

Serena stiffened._ How the hell did he still remember that? Why does he even take notice of it?_

"So what?" She returned coolly back, then felt the necessity to give him a reason. "It's comfortable and easy to move around than in a dress."

"Oh?" Amused, Calem couldn't help but smile. "It looks nice."

"... flattery gets you nowhere." Serena deadpanned back. If it was any other female, they would have been overjoyed that the champion of Kalos complimented their appearance but for Serena, these silly things didn't matter to her. She was never one to doll up to appease others, that would just make her look like someone who's desperate to find a boyfriend.

Calem shrugged nonchalantly. "But… your hair, it's short."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes and turned around to stroke Archy's mane so as to occupy herself with something.

"Why did you cut it?"

"It was a life or death situation, what do you think?" Serena answered but her free hand unconsciously reached up to feel just how short it had really gotten. It barely pass her nape.

"Besides, it's more of of an inconvenience to have long hair."

He smiled helplessly back. "It looked better long."

Serena's hand stroking her Arcanine froze as Calem's words triggered a distance memory of hers.

_"Ouch!" A honey-brown haired girl yelped as she was tugged backwards. Her hair caught in the branches._

_"What's wrong Serena?" A boy, his face hidden away under a cap that was too large for his small head, stopped walking and turned in the direction of where the girl had shouted._

_Serena helpless tugged her hair, trying to untangle it from the blasted branch. "My hair, it got stuck on a branch - hey! Don't laugh!"_

_Serena yelled at the boy when he was seen bursting into laughter._

_"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized but he didn't stop what he was doing._

_"You're still laughing!"_

_"O-okay, I'm stopping right now…" The boy calmed down and headed to where Serena was fruitless trying to free herself. "Here, let me help you."_

_Serena was glad for the assistance, but she still couldn't help but complain, "Geez, this isn't even funny! Maybe I should cut my hair when after summer camp."_

_"Mmm… but it's prettier long. I think you should leave it!"_

_"What's so pretty about it? It's wavy, messy, and there's too much of it to tie up!"_

_"... It looks like honey? Oh! Maybe it can even attract Pokemon if we make it smell like honey too!"_

_"Calem!"_

Serena's eyes enlarged. _No way. Him? It was him?_

The little boy that she befriended during summer camp was the Calem Xander? The one who helped her so many times because she was so careless with she was little? The one she had difficulty remembering the name and even the face of? That Calem Xander?

Her brows furrowed at something else that bothered her. "It's not honey."

"What?"

"... Nothing." Serena replied back, cursing herself for mumbling out loud. She angled her head so that Calem was within her line of sight. "Are you just here to talk?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Have you ate?"

"Not hungry." That was what she said, but her stomach betrayed her by complaining - rather loudly at that.

A faint dust of pink sprinkled her cheeks while Calem stifle a chuckle.

"So… can you say that again?" He asked, a smirk on his face as if daring Serena to try to get out this one.

Serena sighed with her forehead in her hand.

"One meal." She answered simply, then intrusted her Pokemon to stay. She then turned and headed towards the dining hall.

_"I'm going too!"_ The Fox Pokemon hopped after Serena.

"You finished already Belle?" Serena asked absentmindedly as she picked up the Pokemon.

It would appear to Calem that Fennekin was really attached to Serena, which shows just how much care that the girl had shown towards the Pokemon in the span on one year.

He smiled at Serena's retreating back, then directed his attention to Arcanine, Blastoise, and the napping Amaura.

"You two must have been by her side for a long time, right?"

The Arcanine titled his head, his ears twitching back and forth as he stared curiously - yet warily - at Calem. A growl then escape his throat, followed by a nod.

"I wonder how long..."

_"Six years, give for take a few."_ Archy answered enough though Calem would not understand him.

_"Why would you bother to answer him?"_ Coren suddenly asked. _"Serena did not like the boy."_

The Arcanine gave a jut of his head towards Calem, who was off in his own world._ "He seems genuinely concerned. And I vaguely recall, years ago, of the Miss describing a boy that she could not remember clearly. I would not blame her though, their time together only mounted to less than three months."_

_"And you're saying this human fits the description?"_

_"Most definitely."_

_"Whatever."_ Coren grumbled disinterestedly, the retracted into his shell. _"Wake me up when Serena comes back."_

_"Ah, you're always sleeping nowadays. You're becoming more and more like him."_

_"Shut up."_

Archy snickered. _"Are you not going to sleep?"_

_"I will, Once you shut your sophisticated muzzle!"_

_"Why thank you."_ The Arcanine remarked without a hint of ill-intent. Instead, he was smirking.

Calem observe the two Pokemon who dived into a conversation in their own language. Sometimes, he wished that he could understand Pokemon. Wouldn't that be convenient?

Instead of trying to figure out what a Pokemon's problem is, he can just go up to said Pokemon and ask directly - which will allow problems to be solved peacefully. And he would also be able to talk to his Pokemon any time as well.

"It would be great if I could…"

"... I already told you, stop asking repeatedly!"

Calem was brought out of his train of thoughts from Serena's snappy tone. He turned his head towards where the Dining hall was and saw Serena coming back holding a plate. There was a light serving a macaroni and cheese with the side of mashed potatoes and corn.

Calem's friends also hovered about her as she walked in the direction where Calem was - throwing one question after another at her.

Serena looked like she was about to have a migraine from how much Shauna and Yvonne was rambling on about. When she have Calem within her sight, her scowl became more apparent.

"Cam -"

"It's Calem."

"Calem, Cam, same thing." Serena rolled her eyes.

"No… it's really not."

"No? Then Caradog?"

"..."

"Pfft." Xavier couldn't hold it in anymore. "And I thought I'm the pro when it comes to giving out nicknames!"

"Your upbeat comment isn't necessary Xabi."

"Ha!" Yvonne gave that name a laugh. "That's so… actually, that's kind of cute - no, forget I ever said that!"

Serena sighed as the conversation behind her got louder; therefore, she decided to tone it out and instead, focused on Calem.

"I thought you would be right behind me."

"... For what?" Calem asked blankly.

"You're the one who asked if I was hungry." Serena answered, looking at him as if he was an idiot. "Weren't you asking because you haven't ate yet?"

"Oh…" Calem thought about it for a split second before a light smirk played on his lips. "Are you looking out for me?"

"No." It was an automatic reply. Serena didn't even give it a second of thought. "I needed you for crowd control."

"..." Calem sweatdropped at her answer while Serena took a bit of her mac and cheese; but because of the excessively energetic people around her, it only took one bit for her to lose her appetite.

"I'm full. Here." Serena promptly shoved the plate onto Calem.

"Wha…"

"Belle, come here." She called for the Fox Pokemon who was being examined by Trevor and Tierno, ignoring Calem completely. "We should get away from rowdy people before we're mistaken as being a part of them."

"You never pass on a chance to make a rude comment do you?" Calem remarked helplessly as Serena headed towards Arcanine.

"No." She admitted it quite shamelessly.

"Wah~!" Shauna exclaimed with sparkles floating around her. Her hands were cupping her cheeks in admiration when she caught sight of Arcanine. "This one's fur is so slick and shiny!"

Archy puffed out his chest proudly at the comment.

"Serena, do you groom him daily?"

"... No." Serena gave Shauna a strange look. "He only returned to me recently and I only stroke him every now and then."

"Returned recently?" Trevor repeated, catching her words.

Serena sighed. She knew that she could just ignore them and be off on her way, but what about the next time? They always come with questions whenever they saw her. It was really annoying.

"Archy and Coren have been taken care of by Gary until recently." Serena explained enthusiastically. It wasn't that big of a deal so she thought that she could share that much information.

"That's amazing!" Trevor explained in amazement. "You mean, they were trained by_ Gary Oak_?"

"... He was just babysitting them." Serena corrected. She didn't understand why Trevor would find that astounding. "Archy was behaving well but… I get complaints from Gary every now and then about Coren…"

_"Oi."_ Said Pokemon pulled him head out of his shell and gave Serena a look.

Serena rolled her eyes at him. Having been with her starter for a long time, she knew what he was thinking. "He always complained about you slacking off. Now I can see why."

Archy snickered while Coren tapped his stumpy foot - lightly, in consideration of Amaura.

"You just need a bit more exercise, that's all." Serena placated yet somewhat scolded. "And stop sleeping so much."

"That's a good idea," Calem suddenly said, a rare glint in his eyes. "How about a battle?"

"What?" Came the reply of almost everyone.

Serena just stared at Calem, waiting for him to give an explanation.

"Well, I want to see how strong your Pokemon is." He explained with a grin. "You seem pretty close to them, seeing how you understood your Pokemon on the spot. Trainers who doesn't spent a long time with their Pokemon can't do that."

"But Calem," Yvonne reasoned, trying to bale Serena out by taking it out with Calem. "Have you considered your position?"

"What about it?"

"You're the_ Kalos Champion_ for Arceus's sake!"

"So? I'll go easy on her."

_"What did he just say?"_ Coren growled, about to throw a fit. _"I knew I didn't like that human for a reason!"_

Arcanine sighed. _"Now now…"_

Yvonne and others facepalmed at the gravity of the words that he had just spoke. Even if they hadn't known Serena for long, they knew enough to know that she was a person that do not like it when people go easy on her.

They watched as Serena narrowed her eyes at the young Champion. They hit the mark.

"Oh wait…" Calem only then realized that his words was a _tad_ bit insulting. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Serena began icily.

Calem unconsciously took a step back. Somehow, he felt his back being threatened. It turns out, Coren had his two cannons aimed directly at his back.

_Like trainer like Pokemon, I see._ Calem sweatdropped.

"Hmph." Serena folded her arms across her chest. "It's not like I would waste time and energy on a pointless battle anyways."

She fished out a few pokeballs and recalled every one. "I'm going to sleep."

She didn't even wait for the opinions of others. She left for the stairs to the room that she had booked in the last minute.

She really hoped that she didn't need to deal with that group again. She felt like she had lost some years of her life span just talking to those people.

Belle hopped onto the ever-so soft bed that was also trying to invite Serena. The young trainer plopped herself onto the edge and poked around her bag for her Holo Caster. She needed to her uncle a contact.

_A call. Sleep. And then tomorrow…_ Serena mentally listed what her plans were for tomorrow, which she carefully arranged so that there was the least possibility of being captured - as she would like to describe it whenever she meets the group - by Calem and his friends.

"Ah, Serena, bonsoir!"

She nodded as a silent greeting while her mind was still on the train.

_Wake up bright and early tomorrow and left before they find out._

* * *

_Beep beep beep!_

The alarm went off for three in the morning.

"Ugh…" The brunette groaned as she searched the nightstand for the Holo Caster that woke her up at this ungodly hour - although she was the one who set it at this ungodly hour.

_"Five more minutes…"_ Belle mumbled, ignoring the shifting of blankets as Serena got up.

The girl yawned, one that lasted more than normal. She rubbed her eyes as she got ready to go, mumbling something about not getting enough sleep.

And it was true. From the time of her call to Prof. Sycamore to now, she only had two hours of sleep. She blamed it on the rough night last night. She was dead tired from all the exercise, which was then followed by mental stress of various causes.

Because of her drowsiness, she tripped over her bag and landed squarely on the floor. There was an unpleasant _thud_ that followed and a curse from Serena.

Morning of a new day, and Serena was already pissed.

Dressed and mostly awake, she returned Belle back to her pokeball because the poor Pokemon looked like she needed more sleep.

Blowing a hair away from her eyes, Serena took her things and left to find Nurse Joy. She needed to transfer Garchomp back to her uncle for further treatment. She knew that he would be sleeping and it would be rude to wake him up, but she needed to go. Like now. Before -

"So, where are you going so early in the morning?"

_What. The. Hell._ Serena's eye twitched when he saw who it was sitting not too far from where she was.

She then narrowed her brows at his well-dressed appearance - it was the same attire from last night - and his somberness. Only Arceus knows what he has been doing all night.

"... coffee?"

"That would be nice right now," Calem answered almost jokingly. "But no. I'm used to staying awake for a few days - plus, I'm a light sleeper. That sound you made."

He pointed to the ceiling. "It's very noticeable."

"..." Serena did not want to comment on that while she's still somewhat sleep deprived. No one would want to mess with her when she's sleep deprived.

Coffee sounds nice right about now. She noted to herself. Extra dark and extra strong.

"So, I answered yours," Calem continued, leaning against the couch. "You should do the courtesy of answering mine."

"You're not my babysitter." She snapped back moodily.

"... never said I was."

"Then laid off of my business."

"Huh… I think we been through a similar conversation."

"Really? The you must have lost your brain if you didn't learn from it the first time around."

"Says the person who can't even remember names."

Serena glowered. "Shut up Carousel."

"What's up with your attitude?"

"What's up with _your_ attitude?"

"... I don't have one. Right now." Calem mumbled the last bit to himself. "Are you grouchy because you don't have enough sleep?"

"No, of course not." Serena answered sarcastically, folding her arms. "It's not like everyone have mood swings just because of sleep depravity. Sometimes, it's just that when it comes to dealing with idiotic pests, you have to get rough. Should have bought some repellents that wore off dolts."

"So… sleep-deprived?"

"No, imbecile." She growled. "I need you-" she pointed at him, then at a random direction. - "-out of here. Your presence is suffocating."

Calem raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I like it that you talk a lot like this but anything that comes out of your mouth stings."

"Ugh." Serena groaned. She didn't want to deal with this guy anymore.

Instead of lashing out at Calem some more, Serena went up to the front desk and ringed for the Nurse Joy from before with the push of a button.

The Nurse came out a few minutes later, battling a yawn. "Yes?"

"I need Garchomp. My un - Prof. Sycamore said that he wanted to treat Garchomp himself."

"Oh!" Nurse Joy blinked upon the mention of the professor. She smiled and nodded in approval. "Alright then. I'll get Garchomp ready for you. Please wait for a moment."

"You woke up early for that?"

Without turning, Serena unceremoniously lashed out with a punch by swing her fist backwards so that it is perpendicular to the ground but parallel with her head.

"Hey!"

This is why you don't mess with Serena when she's snappy. She'll respond with a fist first, then talk later - or just disparage the other.

Lucily, Calem have quick reflexes so he caught her hand before it landed on his face. It still gave him a shock because of suddenness.

"Oh. I thought there was molester."

"What?" Calem couldn't believe what he just heard. He's been called many things before but a molester? He was a champion for Arceus sake! He has a reputation to keep up and he isn't even that kind of a person!

"... If you don't let go right now…" Serena began to warn. "I'm really going to see you as one."

Calem promptly dropped her hand and backed away cautiously.

Serena rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of - "People these days are so nosey…"

"Oh, I'll be nice and warn you." Serena glanced at Calem. "Don't mess with me when I'm sleep deprived."

"So you are sleep deprived!"

… That's what you're more concerned about? Serena glared at him, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Calem scratched the back of his head. "Gee, why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"..." Serena's face was screaming: "What did I just say?"

"Oh wait…" He laughed awkwardly. "Never mind."

Once Serena received Garchomp's pokeball, she made a call to her uncle through the video call booth

And let Serena tell you, her uncle have one heck of a bedhead. She almost thought he was a Pokemon the moment that he didn't talk.

"Serena… why are you calling so early in the morning?" He complained.

"..." Serena still hadn't gotten over the fact that she thought her uncle was a Pokemon who answers his calls for him.

Calem, seeing how Serena wasn't answering, nudged her side.

She snapped out of her stupor, but instead of thanking Calem, she glared at him.

"Garchomp." She simply answered. "I'm not staying at this center for long so I'm sending him to you before I leave."

"Ah, alright. Let me open the transport machine." Prof. Sycamore yawned and then the video stopped streaming with a zzzt.

"You're going?" Calem asked abruptly.

Serena headed for where he Center's transport machine was. "What about it?"

"But it's so early!"

"All the better." She answered while turning on and placing Garchomp's pokeball onto the empty socket.

Prof. Sycamore's face came onto the monitor to the side where people get to talk to whoever the port was connected to.

"One sec, I just need too… ack!"

"Uncle…" Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the now empty screen. "You did not just spill something did you?"

The picture that the monitor was showing startic to become static, and so was Prof. Sycamore's voice.

"Ha… course… not… erna!"

And the connection was cut off with a zzzt.

"..." Serena stared at the screen for a few more seconds before a note was sent through her Holo Caster.

_"Sorry my niece. Some problems came up with the transporter so hold onto Garchomp until I fix it!_

_-Amour, votre oncle."_

She sighed tiredly after she read it. _He did spill over liquid over the machine…_

"What happened?" Calem asked curiously.

"I'm holding onto Garchomp for the meantime." Serena answered distractedly as she placed the pokeball into her bag. _Maybe uncle will be done fixing the next Center I reach._

"You're seriously leaving this early in the morning?"

"Again, what about it?" Serena countered as she headed out, Calem right behind her.

"... Unless you're actually a lost Lillipup, why are you following me?" Serena asked when she stopped right before of the exit. She found him annoying. Strange. But mostly annoying.

"I'm coming with you."

What. Serena wheeled around to face the young man with the usual scowl on her face. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

"Hm…" Calem thought for a bit. She wasn't sure if he was actually thinking about it or just playing with her. He looked like the latter. "Well, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into. And since That - what was it called? Team Flare? - group already seen your face, I'm pretty sure you're an easy target."

"Who ever says I'm an easy target?" Serena seethed. She felt like she has just been underestimated. "Just so you know, I have plenty of battle experience under my belt!"

"Oh?" Calem smirked. Serena did not like the way he smirked. It was as if…

"Want to prove that?"

_Dammit! Played right into his stupid trap!_ Serena mumbled a curse. Even though she knew that he was just messing with her, Serena will not let that statement go. She was fine with people keep their thoughts to themselves, but when they show that they're underestimate her… that's when she gets stubborn.

She spun on her head and headed outside. "Fine. One Pokemon each."

Calem had confirmed that he had found one of Serena's do-not-push buttons.

* * *

"If you win, you go be the lone wolf." Calem instated end deal across the field that were a ways away from the Pokemon Center. It was better if their battle doesn't disturb anyone's beauty sleep. "Bu If I were to win... I'm coming with you."

"... Do you want to be a chaperon _that_ badly?" Serena inquired, giving him a strange look. She then tossed out her pokeball.

"Archy, let's go!"

The canine materialized with the red beam light. He opened his muzzle widely for a yawn to escape, then stretched his body to loosen the bones.

"Sorry Archy, but we'll have to get ready for a battle."

Archy nodded obediently, not minding to have been woken up at all. If it had been Blastoise, then that would be a whole different story.

"No, but I have the feeling that my job will be easier if I'm around you." Calem answered and threw his pokeball. "Kite, gear up!"

_What job? _Serena wondered but the thought disappeared when Serena saw the Ninetales. She gave the trainer a look. "You better not be going easy on me."

"What?" Calem responded, somewhat hurt. "I'm just trying to make this fair. No type advantages or disadvantages."

"..."

"Lady's first." Calem said with a flourish.

Arcanine looked over to the Fox Pokemon, and did a courtesy befitting that of a gentleman's._ "Hello, I will apologize in advance if I do anything that is to dissatisfy you. I am reluctant when it comes to harming a lady."_

_"Hoh?"_ Kite's tails swished back and forth in her sitting position, her ruby red eyes glinted at his words. _"Should I take that as an insult?"_

"Archy, start this with Agility."

_"Take it however you like."_ The pseudo-legendary answered unfathomably before blurring into speed that immediately embraces the dark of night.

"Kite, Will-o-Wisp!"

She didn't bothered to get up when she summon several eerie flames around her, and shot them out in different directions. The purpose of those flames were to expand her line of sight, which came in handy when fighting in the dark.

When Arcanine came close to the Ninetales, Calem immediately commanded her to use Imprison.

However, Archy didn't stay within the area of target for long than a second before disappearing with another Agility. After that, the canine made several attempts to get close, but then opening the distance between them a split second afterwards.

Kite's ruby red eyes began to glow in rising anger. _"Are you taking me for a fool?"_

Archy chuckled. _"I'm merely carrying out the Miss's intentions."_

Calem frowned at the Arcanine's odd behavior, though realization dawned on him a minute later. "Kite, Dig! Don't let them find your weak spots!"

Serena clicked her tongue. "Intercept with Extreme Speed!"

Because of the speed boost that he had gained with the multiple usage of Agility, Archy's Extreme Speed became faster than normal - almost unrivaled.

"Switch to Baby-Doll Eyes!"

When Ninetales unleashed to might of the attractiveness in those irresistibly cute eyes of hers, Archy faltered for a split second.

And that split second was enough to ruin his attack run.

On Calem's quick commands, Kite used Imprison once more - disabling Extreme Speed - and she followed it up with Psyshock.

Archy was send back a few yards with a deep scratch to his flank. He steadied himself as if it was nothing and came back galloping around, weary of his opponent.

"Archy, get close with Agility and then Crunch!"

Strangely, Kite didn't retaliate, but it was the moment that the attack landed that the Ninetales did something.

"Payback!"

"Archy, Flame Burst!"

Arcanine burst into flames right at the moment that Ninetales dealt damage, therefore giving her a few burns - even if it wasn't effective.

"Flamethrower, Kite!" Kite looked at the stated of her fur and growled. She pawed the ground in anger, her muzzle opened and out came Flamethrower.

"Disperse it with Roar and follow it up with Flare Blitz!"

A loud roar came about, disturbing the surrounds and sending several flying types out of their nests. The howl vibrated through the air until it reached the Kite's attack and dispersing it on the spot.

"Kite, Double Team before he reaches you!" The Pokemon dutifully does so and then she dashed into a Quick Attack.

Arcanine was still in his attack run when that happened so he wasn't able to stop himself. He ended up on the ground, Kite putting weight on him from the top.

"Confide!"

Kite smirked, her eyes flowing an eerie red before leaning down to Archy's ears to whisper something. The latter Pokemon's eyes widened ever so slightly before he shook her off. Kite gracefully jumped back, looking smug all the way.

_"You…"_ The Pseudo-legendary growled - irritated. _"That was a dirty trick."_

Kite gave him a condescending yet dignified look. _"Child, you're a hundred years too young to stand on the same level as me."_******

"..." Arcanine was rather nonplussed. Did the Fox Pokemon just admitted that she's way, way older than him. He was pretty sure that most females don't like their age to be revealed… humans and Pokemon alike.

Momentarily distracted, Kite used his chance to approach with Flame Charge, which was combined with a close range Dark Pulse.

"Archy, focus." Serena urged and she also mentally scolded herself to focus as well. She was getting frustrated at how Calem and the Ninetales were playing around.

The large canine shook his mane in response and growled at Serena in compliance and telling her that he was ready for round two; although, from his irregular breathing, it was obvious that he was running low of stamina.

"Good, Agility once more!"

"Confuse him, Kite! When he comes close!"

The Ninetales created several balls of light at the ready and once Arcanine was within range, she launched them directly at the opposing fire type - unlike how she had spread the Will-O-Wisp.

However, each and every one of those rays of light missed. Archy's speed was getting faster and became more flexible by the minute. Calem frowned at the gradual improvement that he didn't react fast enough to Serena's next few words.

"Jump and use Aerial Ace!"

Archy grunted as he pushed himself into the air and then dived down. His body was sizzling with electricity from Wild Charge upon Serena's following command. The combo struck Kite squarely against her flank, sending her back a few meters.

Without giving time for Kite to stand up, Arcanine tackled her with Take Down, sending her flying some more. Before she even reaches the ground this time, Archy leapt and bit down with Thunder Fang, causing paralysis.

"Kite!" Calem exclaimed in surprise as the Arcanine hurled the Fox Pokemon onto the found afterwards.

Serena wasn't done yet. "Outrage!"

Calem looked as if he was in a state of panic. "Kite, Protect, quick!"

_"Tch.__"_ Kite clicked her tongue but there was an amusing smile on her muzzle when she felt the amount of power that Arcanine put in those repeated charges. "_You're a gentleman till the end, I see._"

When Arcanine didn't answer her, her eyes glowed red with Calm Mind, which was also in combination with Nasty Plot.

"Kite, trap him with Fire Spin!" While the attack did no actual damage to Archy, it did lessen his area of mobility. It was the perfect place for Kite to aim when using Giga Impact - which is just what she did when Calem told her the command.

Serena grit her teeth. "Archy -"

Before she could counteract, Kite already reached her Arcanine. The pseudo-legendary howled in pain as he was taken down to the floor. He tried to get back up but his limps were being flimsy, that and Ninetales came pouncing in with another Quick Attack.

Kite smirked triumphantly and her eyes twinkling with laughter as she looked down on Archy once more. _"Skilled. But you're too soft."_

She hopped off and returned to Calem's side. _"Next time we fight, I do hope you have a better disposition towards your opponents. Your chivalry really insults my pride."_

_"You sure talk a lot for an elder."_

"_Hoh?_" Kite look back, not at all offended from the looks of it. "_You're actually quite childish, young one_."

Calem chuckled as he ruffled Kite's head. "Did you make friends while you were battle?"

The Ninetales adjusted her head to give a better spot for the act of affection and gave a noncommittal response. _"Perhaps."_ With that, she returned to her pokeball for a well deserved rest.

* * *

"So... looks like you need someone to look after you after all."

"..." Serena didn't answered him. Her Arcanine gave her an apologetic look but she didn't blame the Pokemon for the lost. A loss was a loss. But it was still frustrating. After all, she _lost_. Was she a bit too overconfident of her abilities? Was she and her Pokemon rusty?

She pursed her lips. No... she was just making up excuses now, but losing really didn't suit her taste. It never did. She had long forgotten what it felt like to lose in a battle and Calem just had to remind her of how much she hated it.

"... Next time."

"Pardon?" Calem titled his head slightly at her vague words.

Serena send him a look that was so alive and determined that it startled him. "Next time it won't be the same."

"Hah?"

"You reminded me how I hate losing." Serena provided bluntly.

"..." Calem wondered if she was joking. But knowing Serena, she probably wasn't. But who knew that she had this side to her? Hated losing? Doesn't everyone hate that? Though... Calem had to admit, she did put up a fight halfway through. It actually caught him by surprise at the instant improvement, and even drove him into a corner. He wouldn't be lying if he said that he doesn't get driven into corners often.

He chuckled. "Well, you're actually -"

"Anyways," Serena cut him off before he could get the compliment out. "let's go."

"... what?"

The brunette gave the Kalos Champion a look that asked if he was an idiot. "Unless you don't want to travel together, then you don't have to."

"What?!" Calem repeated. He wasn't expecting her to accept so willingly, even after a fight.

Serena merely rolled her eyes and turned around to leave in the direction of Route 11.

"W-wait!" Calem hastily followed her. "We haven't even told our friends yet!"

"You mean _you_ haven't told _your_ friends yet." Serena corrected with emphasis on the 'you's.' "It's none of their business to know my whereabouts."

Calem sighed. "Alright fine, I haven't told _my _friends. Happy?"

"No." The brunette deadpanned.

"... Why?"

"You're tagging along."

"... You agreed though."

"I keep my words." Serena answered. "And I'm not going to wait on you to inform your friends."

"... I'll just leave a message on the Holo Caster then."

Serena almost wanted to laugh. Almost. She smirked though. "Wise choice."

"You're seem better than a few hours ago."

Serena stopped and gave Calem an incredulously stare. "Why are you still on that?"

"I'm just making sure that I don't step on the wrong foot." Calem reasoned, his hands raised in defense. "And do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course." The brunette answered confidently. "My instincts are telling me to go this way."

"... Arceus, is this how you have been traveling?" Calem wanted to facepalm, but he resisted the urge. He had never heard anyone with that kind of simplistic sense of directions. Does she _not_ have a destination in mind like every other normal person?

"I have a map too." Serena provided, taking out her Holo Caster. "Though... it doesn't when I needed it, and it's details aren't too noticeable either."

Calem decided that Serena _absolutely_ needed a companion when traveling.

* * *

**Ha! We're getting somewhere! (I think.)**

**** ****P.S.**

**It's implied that Calem caught Ninetales when she was fully evolved already. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**_To the questions of the anonymous reviewer_, _nick:_**

_1) Maybe. I mean a plot has a beginning and an end. Well, if you expect a twist somewhere in there, there might. I'm making changes as I go. And unless you're looking for some insightful meaning in whatever I write (That ain't happening because I'm a nothing but a novice) I been meaning to rewrite the summary, but it just got more vague. But here:_

What is a journey? Is it simply an adventure to explore the world, or that leads you to fame and fortune? Calem did this, done that, and it led to right where he expected. But also below his expectations. Serena thought otherwise of the matter. Going on a journey meant that she desire something, to change and to re-evaluate what she already knew of herself. It's to create a connection with the world around you, make allies and fight against your enemies. A journey means there is a goal and a home to return to after that goal is reached. Serena had none of those; therefore, she refuses the opportunity when it came knocking at her doorsteps - literally. But she never expected that Fate would set her up for one. Was it really a journey though? There was a goal, yes, a home to return to? She will have to come back to that one when she have the answer.

(It's too long so I'll need to shrink it. By like half.)

_2)Yes, it takes place in Kalos. (That was the easiest one the answer lol)_

_3) Uh... To the main story timeline? Don't know. Well, to be more helpful, it's probably... six-seven(?) years after the happenings in LeafGreen and FireRed game. Serena being ten back then (I never wrote a story for the 1st gen so it's a bit ambiguous)._

_4) Current ages as of this chapter:_

_Kalos Group: __Serena (**17**), Calem(**18**), Yvonne(**17**), Shauna(**18**_** \- ha, surprised?**),_ Tierno(**18**), Trevor(**17**), Xavier(**17**)_

_Kanto Group (Even though they won't make another appearance anytime soon): Ash(**19**), Gary(**19**), Leaf(**18**)._

_(A/N: As much as traveling at the age of ten sounds ridiculous to me, that's what Serena/Ash/Leaf/Gary did when they were 10-12, but not for the Kalos group. Let's just say that Kalos regulations are a bit more strict so they don't officially start traveling till around 15-17_. _This will be mentioned by Serena once she opens up and shares a bit about herself)_

_5) I'm pretty sure that I put this up in CH. 13 but okay._

_Main Protagonist teams as of **current chapter**:_

**Calem's Team**

_Greninja - Grenou_

_Absol - Slade_

_Altaria - Aria_

_Meowstic - Gemini_

_Ninetails - Kite_

_Lucario - Loren_

**Serena's Team**

_Arcanine - Archy_

_Fennekin - Belle_

_Garchomp (Borrowed)_

_Blastoise - Coren_

_Amaura - Yet to be named (:p)_

_Unknown - Soon to be revealed (lol)_

**Yvonne's Team**

_Sylveon - Fay_

_Pangoro - Pongo_

_Venusaur - Flori_

_Talonflame - Pere_

_Lopunny- Locket_

_Clawitzer - Rive_

**_Xavier's_****_ Team_**

_Unknown_

**_Trevor's Team (I'm semi-following the game on him, same with Tierno and Shauna)_**

_Charizard - Salame_

_Raichu - Raiu_

**_Tierno's Team_**

_Blastoise - Hip-hop_

_Olé - Hawlucha_

**Shauna's Team:**

_Chestnaught - Chestnut_

_Furfrou - Farel_


End file.
